SaiLoR MooN: La BaTaLLa FiNaL Ha LLeGaDo
by litabsb
Summary: Serena y Darien tienen que enfrentar una nueva prueba al descubrir que la pequeña dama ha adelantado su llegada, papa Kenji esta furioso, y encima de todo el nuevo enemigo ha aparecido,CAPITULO FINAL ARRIBA! EPILOGO EL DIA 6 DE ENERO!
1. La Noticia

hola! a todos los lectores de sailor moon, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, es un fic de continuación por lo que incluyo a la mayoría de los personajes de la serie y del manga; antes de todo aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso como medio de entretenimiento ya que le pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi, creadora del ánime.

CAPITULO 1 LA NOTICIA

Serena- Darien… - con un poco de preocupación- estoy embarazada… - se tapo la cara con ambas manos y recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Darien-

Darien- ¿de verdad? - con una sonrisa de pura felicidad, sus hermosos ojos azules se veían más brillantes que nunca- ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes princesa?-alejándola un poco de su cuerpo para poder ver su rostro-

Serena- hace dos días lo confirme –jugando con sus dedos- lo sospechaba hace algunas semanas pero no quise alarmarte

Darien- ¿alarmarme? Princesa sabes que eso no es para nada alarmante, al contrario, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, es increíble, wow, ha… pero dime ¿ya lo saben las chicas?

Serena- no, tú tenías que ser el primero en saberlo-en sus ojos ya se podía observar un brillo sumamente especial, esa sonrisa y ese dejo de sonrojo hicieron a Darien sentirse el hombre más dichoso del mundo por tener a una mujer como Serena a su lado… y para entonces ya estaba más que confirmado que Serena era eso, su mujer.

Serena- además las chicas ni siquiera saben que tu y yo… ya sabes- las mejillas de Serena se sonrojaron aún más-

Darien- para serte honesto pensé que lo sabían hace mucho- esto último lo dijo pasando su mano por detrás de la cabeza y completamente sonrojado-

Serena- no hubiera podido decirles, además así como es Rei seguramente me hubiera querido matar y Mina bueno, para que te digo, se la pasaría molestándome y tratando de averiguar cada detalle de todo.

Darien- en eso no había pensado-tomando su barbilla su mano derecha- pero tienes razón las chicas a veces son demasiado impulsivas, y ahora, ¿cómo les piensas decir?-se levantó del sofá para dirigirse al balcón.

Serena- ya se dará el momento, mmm aunque seguramente me van a reprochar el no haberles contado-se levanto dirigiéndose ella también al balcón-buahhhh! que vamos a hacer Darien-grito tan fuerte que Darien salto de un respingo e inmediatamente se dirigió a ella abrazándola-

Darien- tranquila princesa –no cabe duda que sigues siendo mi cabeza de chorlito-

Serena- no me digas así, y por qué dices eso-haciendo pucheros-

_Darien no se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta, se sorprendió ante el reproche de Serena, lo que menos quería era que su princesa se alterara o se molestara con él , menos en su estado, ahora más que nunca sentía que debía protegerla de todo y de todos, en su mente aún estaba el recuerdo de cuando tuvo que abandonarla para ir a estudiar a Estados Unidos, se sentía tan culpable….ella sufrió tanto en soledad y, aunque le doliera aceptarlo debía agradecerle a Seiya el haber cuidado de su princesa, su cabeza de chorlito… de no haber sido por él Serena no hubiese sido capaz de enfrentar al enemigo, aún ahora sentía miedo, él sabía que seguramente ella hubiera muerto en esa batalla contra el Caos, contra Sailor Galaxia y el mundo entero estaría inmerso en la oscuridad._

Darien- mi princesita, no te enojes conmigo es que sigues siendo esa niña tierna y llorona de la que me enamoré , no pude evitar pensarlo cuando hiciste ese puchero –esto último lo dijo mirando a Serena a los ojos, tomándola de la barbilla para alzar su cara y encontrarse con esa bella sonrisa que lo volvía loco de amor- y por las chicas no te preocupes se que lo entenderán además, ellas quieren mucho a Rini, y saber que ya viene en camino les dará mucha alegría, después de todo ése es nuestro destino y ellas lo saben-volvió a abrazarla para confortarla y hacerle sentir que no estaba sola-

Serena- quizás tengas razón pero aún así me da miedo lo que digan, lo que piensen de nosotros, y me da más miedo pensar en cómo se lo vamos a decir a mis papás-escondió su rostro en el pecho de Darien de nueva cuenta y comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosamente-

Darien-tranquila Serena que yo hablaré con tu padres es mi deber como padre que voy a ser, sería muy irresponsable de mi parte dejar que tú lo hicieras-trató de sonar lo más tranquilo y seguro posible para no alarmarla más, pero la realidad es que estaba tan asustado y nervioso como un niño de 5 años a quien sorprenden al romper un vidrio jugando, él sabía de antemano que con mamá Ikuko no habría ningún problema (o eso esperaba), pero con papá Kenji… esa era otra historia, Kenji lo había odiado desde el momento en que lo conoció, bendita diferencia de edades, porque tenía que importarle tanto a la sociedad.

*flashback*

Mama Ikuko-Rini ¿donde fuiste preciosa?-inclinándose hacia ella-

Sammy- ¡avisa antes de salir, hemos estado buscándote!

Rini- lo siento-agachando la cabeza-

Papa Kenji- bueno, está bien, estás sana y salva y es lo único que importa-desplazando su vista de Rini a Serena -

Papa Kenji- Serena, si no me equivoco éste muchacho es aquel, que una vez…..

Serena- ah… bueno…-un poco nerviosa-él es un amigo mío se llama Darien, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Darien- con unas gotitas en su cabeza y una cara de ¿porque a mí?-ho ho hola – inclinándose para hacer una reverencia-

Mamá Ikuko- ah es un placer conocerte Darien

Sammy- cruzando los brazos atrás de la cabeza- ahhhh ¡pues yo creo que está muy viejo para ser el novio de Serena!-

Papa Kenji- ¡¿su novio? ¡No lo voy a permitir!-sudando y lanzando chispas de la cabeza-¿él es tu novio Serena?-mostrando su puño enrojecido-

Serena-sosteniendo a Luna entre sus manos quien no para de hacer gestos de incomodidad-ha… he… bueno-esconde su cara sonrojada en la cabeza de Luna-

Darien-ha..bue..no, yo tengo que irme heee.. aún ten..go que seguir corriendo-sumamente nervioso y con mil gotitas en su rostro-así es que… hasta luego –esto último lo dijo rápidamente para salir corriendo y dejar atrás la incómoda situación-

_Serena se queda volteando a verlo, mientras que Darien corre todo cohibido y el Padre de Serena, Kenji trata en vano de detenerlo. _

Papá Kenji – no, un momento muchacho, hey ven acá!-corriendo hacia el portón de entrada de la casa.

Mamá Ikuko – mientras papá Kenji grita desesperadamente-oye Serena, ese muchacho parece muy lindo y educado –cubriéndose el rostro con una mano para evitar que Kenji la escuche-por qué no lo invitas a cenar uno de éstos días y preparo tepanyaki.

Serena-¿ he?, si.-contesta completamente sonrojada-

Papa Kenji - mamá, nuestra hija, anda con un señor, ¡que podría ser su padre!- lo dijo cubriendo su rostro con su brazo y derramando chorros de lágrimas-

Mamá Ikuko- amor, sólo es un chico mayor que ella…

Papá Kenji – no, es mucho mayor!

Sammy- hay Serena, ¿ya viste lo que hiciste?, papá se puso como loco…

*fin del flashback*

_Esto último, si bien no lo recordaba por que el ya había emprendido la huida, sí lo sabía, ya que Serena se lo contó aquella noche que por fin estuvieron juntos._

*flashback*

Una bella pareja se encontraba recostada después de haberse profesado su inmenso amor, el rubio cabello de la joven se encontraba revuelto, aún conservaba sus dos clásicas coletas que reposaban sobre las sábanas, su cabeza se encontraba recargada en el hombro de su amado, mientras que él la miraba con ternura y amor, sus manos acariciaban con delicadeza la espalda de su princesa mientras pensaba en lo mucho que habían tenido que pasar para llegar a ese momento, mil años de espera por fin habían rendido frutos.

Darien- Serena te amo tanto, gracias mi princesita por éste momento tan especial, esta vez nada ni nadie nos podrá separar, no podría vivir sin ti, eres el amor de mi vida.

Serena- yo también te amo Darien, eres increíble gracias por….- no pudo completar la frase porque su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con la sábana y buscó el aparato entre sus ropas que se encontraban en el sofá de la habitación –

Serena- haló

Mama Ikuko- ¿dónde estás hija?, ya es tarde, ha comenzado a oscurecer y tu padre y yo estamos preocupados, además las chicas no contestan sus celulares.

Serena-tapando la bocina con su mano y hablando en voz muy baja, casi imperceptible- es mi mamá Darien y ahora k le digo.

Darien-contestando de la misma forma en que Serena hablaba- dile que estamos en un restaurante o algo así y ya te llevo a tu casa.

Serena- haciendo un gesto de "ojalá que me crea"- lo siento mamá es que nos encontramos a Darien a la salida del templo y me invitó a cenar, se me paso hablarte pero ya solo pagamos la cuenta y me lleva a casa de acuerdo

Mamá Ikuko- está bien hija pero no tardes y … por si las dudas dile a Darien que te deje en la esquina, tu padre ya está aquí y la verdad es que está muy molesto mejor evitamos problemas ¿sí?

Serena- está bien, yo le digo, nos vemos, no tardo.

_Serena colgó el celular y comenzó a arreglarse rápidamente, Darien siguió su ejemplo y por el momento no cruzaron palabra, estaban casi en shock, por poco los descubrían. Bajaron tan rápido como el elevador se los permitió e inmediatamente abordaron el automóvil de Darien dirigiéndose a casa de Serena._

Serena- ¿me podrías dejar en la esquina de mi casa por favor?-el nerviosismo todavía se hacía visible en su rostro y en el tono de su voz-

Darien- ha claro si no te molesta puedo saber por qué, ha me gustaría pedirle una disculpa a tu mamá por retrasarnos- la voz de Darien también reflejaba nervios, sólo atino a apretar el volante mientras conducía a toda velocidad-

Serena- mi papá ya está en casa y dice mamá que está molesto, además, después de la escena que hizo el día que te conoció…..

Darien- ¿qué dijo? ¿O más bien, que hizo?-su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y aún más nervios de los que tenía al principio.

Serena-miraba por la ventana del auto el paisaje urbano que se reflejaba y aún sin voltear

Serena- pues que andaba con un hombre que bien podría ser mi padre, casi le da un ataque; no sé por qué no le caíste bien.

Darien-tomo aire profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse y estaciono el auto en la esquina de la casa de Serena, como ésta le había indicado- pues es tu papá, supongo que lo único que quiere es protegerte, además es obvio que te llevo por algunos años princesa- no dio lugar a más discusión , se bajo del auto y lo rodeo para ayudar a bajar a su princesa, le extendió la mano, y una vez abajo, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un último beso

Darien- gracias por este día princesa, ha sido el mejor de mi vida.

Serena-gracias a ti, te amo-se paró de puntitas para poder besarlo nuevamente, beso que fue correspondido rápidamente-

Darien- anda que tus padres te esperan-señalando el camino hacia su casa.

Serena-hasta mañana Darien, sueñas conmigo-a esto sonrió y le guiño un ojo, Darien se sonrojo y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

*fin del fashback*

Serena- sabes creo que es mejor esperar para decírselos-se aleja del cuerpo de Darien sosteniéndolo aún de los brazos-mi papá ha estado un poco irritado en éstos días, le ha estado yendo mal en el trabajo y no creo que sea el momento indicado…

Darien- se queda pensativo-

Serena- en un par de semanas le dan una resolución de otro empleo y si todo sale bien creo que estará de mejor humor para recibir la noticia.

Darien- pues en ese caso creo que tú lo conoces mejor que yo y si crees que será mejor hasta esos días esperaremos, sin embargo, me gustaría que las chicas si lo supieran de inmediato-sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-

Serena-pero porqué Darien, haaaaay me muero de los nervios, no que horror mejor nos esperamos tantito ¿sí?

Darien- nada de esperar, Serena, tu sabes que eres mi vida, y bien sabes que desde que terminaste con el caos cosas extrañas han venido ocurriendo, no quiero exponerlos, ni a ti, ni al bebé, que tal si te atacan y las chicas ni enteradas, sabes que moriría si algo te llegara a pasar, por eso deben saberlo, para que estén alerta.

Serena-pero eso implicaría tener que decirles de las reapariciones de la reina Serenity, y de Helios.

Darien- creo que es hora de que lo sepan…..

bueno pronto subiré el proximo capitulo, espero que les esté gustando , dejen reviews.


	2. La preocupación de Serena

Hola a todas y todos! gracias por leer mi fic, antes que nada quiero informarles que actualizaré capitulos dos veces por semana, ya sea lunes y jueves o martes y viernes para que no pierdan la continuidad.

De nuevo aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen y solo los uso a modo de diversión.

CAP 2 LA PREOCUPACION DE SERENA

En cierto templo muy conocido para nosotros se encontraba una chica de largos cabellos negros sumamente preocupada, tratando de concentrarse para percibir mejor ciertas energías negativas que venían haciendo aparición hace algunas noches…

De entre las sombras se escucho decir a una voz…

¿?- lo sabía tú también lo has sentido- dijo una voz femenina y melodiosa, se podía apreciar que tenía los brazos cruzados y largo cabello ondulado hasta los hombros.

¿?- ¿qué es lo tienes pensado hacer con esa información? Dijo su acompañante quien llevaba puesto un traje beige y lucía un aspecto muy masculino a primera vista.

Rei- Háruka! Michiru! , Esa costumbre que tienen de aparecerse tan misteriosamente, un día de éstos me van a matar de un infarto!,- la cara de Rei no podía ser diferente a la ya conocida por nosotros cuando está enojada- y- dando la vuelta hasta quedar enfrente de su espejo y tocarlo con la mano- …. Me podrían decir ¿a qué información se refieren? – de pronto su tono de voz cambió a uno de preocupación-, El espejo ha estado vibrando pero no he podido percibir nada más que sombras- sus ojos estaban llorosos y dirigió su mano a su pecho- ¿es acaso que Serena no logró vencer al caos en aquella batalla?- esta vez volteo para mirar de frente a las other-

¿?- Así parece, los hechos se están adelantado, es hora de hablar con la Princesa

-El trío de chicas reconocieron de inmediato la voz de la sailor escondida entre las sombras- ¡Plut!- dijeron al unísosno- tras percatarse de la aparición de la Sailor del tiempo pudieron notar que tras de ella se acercaba un figura mas pequeña.

Háruka- Hotaru, Eres tú !, - sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, ella a pesar de lo ruda que podía ser no podía ocultar su cariño por la pequeña niña- pero …. Entonces… si ustedes están aquí, significa que las cosas se pondrán más difíciles de lo que pensábamos- su vos seca y autoritaria denotó preocupación también-.

Michiru- podrías decirnos de una vez que es lo que está sucediendo, ninguna de nosotras a podido ver en su plenitud lo que se acerca, no sabemos por completo a que nos enfrentamos, es, el caos es ahora más poderoso ¿verdad?.

Plut- aún no es tiempo de que lo sepan, por lo pronto necesitamos reunirlas a todas, es algo que debemos hablar estando los príncipes presentes- su voz sonaba igual de misteriosa que su actitud, y no era de extrañarse a veces parecía que era inmune a lo que sucedía en su entorno-

-En ese momento el teléfono sonó, era Serena quien se encontraba al otro lado de la línea-

Serena-Hola Rei, mmm-su voz sonaba nerviosa, inclusive con cierto miedo-Darien y yo queremos hablar con ustedes, ¿podemos reunirnos en el templo mañana?

Rei-claro que si Serena tonta ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿te encuentras bien?

Serena-con una gota en su cabeza y su mano detrás de ésta – ha si claro! Mañana hablamos!- colgó el teléfono sin siquiera despedirse.

Rei-un poco molesta por el cortón telefónico-Serena tonta! Ashhh me las pagarás!

Haruka- dejemos las amenazas de lado ¿qué te dijo que te puso tan… furiosa?

Rei- que mañana nos quiere ver aquí en el templo, a todas, también vendrá Darien

Michiru- vaya,- con un gesto de ironía- las cosas se acomodan solas, eso quiere decir que mañana nos dirás de que se trata todo esto Setsuna.

Haruka-¿y eso es lo que te hizo enojar mars? Que poco aguantas hahahahahaha

Rei- cállate Haruka me enoje porque me colgó la muy tonta!-una vena en forma de # brotaba de su frente- y mejor ni te rías porque me las vas a pagar!

-Haruka a penas iba a contestar cuando fue detenida por Michiru-

Michiru- ya dejen de pelear,-con su mano detenía Haruka, quien sentía al impulso de seguir con la discusión- este no es el momento para que salgan con sus niñerías, tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar- soltó a Haruka y giró sobre su eje para alejarse, Haruka al ver que su compañera se marchaba siguió sus pasos, una vez de espaldas solo atinó a decir "hasta mañana gruñoncita".

Rei- me las pagarás!- intentó correr a donde estaban sin embargo tanto la chica de traje beige como su compañera de falda verde habían desparecido…. Tal y como era su costumbre-

Setsuna-es mejor que vayas a descansar mañana será un día muy largo, te lo puedo asegurar- dicho esto se marcho junto con saturn si dejar rastro alguno-

Rei-a que bonitas costumbres tienen, siempre se van sin avisar- ella también decidió marcharse a su habitación, sentía que de verdad iba a ser un día pesado, y no podía estar menos equivocada al respecto.

_Mientras tanto, Serena se encontraba en su habitación pensando en cómo iba a darles la noticia a las chicas, se sentía ansiosa, sabía que ellas tenían que apoyarla, era su deber y eran sus amigas pero no era lo mismo pensarlo que decirlo, mientras se recostaba sobre su cama para mirar desde la ventana la luna que esta vez parecía más grande que nunca, su madre entro sin que ella lo notara, y se sentó a un lado de ella lo que causó que se sobresaltara._

Serena-mamá me asustaste!- se sentó en la cama casi de un brinco-

- hija, Serena- acariciaba su cabello con un cariño sumamente maternal- estoy preocupada por ti, te veo más distraída que de costumbre, ya ni siquiera me causas tantos problemas- a esto último sonrió y toco la pequeña nariz de Serena con su dedo índice-

Serena- hee haa, no es nada mama de verdad- sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y una gota apareció detrás de su cabeza, parecía que la habían pillado en el acto-puedes estar tranquila.

Mamá Ikuko-a mi no me mientes señorita dime es Darien verdad, no te preocupes un día tu padre tendrá que aceptarlo, su relación no puede seguir mucho tiempo más en secreto, creo que ya llevan demasiados años juntos y quizá el pronto quiera formalizar –Serena se sonrojó aun más ante ese comentario que, en definitiva no esperaba de su mamá y menos, en ese momento-

Serena-yo, mamá, ¿estaría bien que lo invite a cenar dentro de 15 días, quizá el viernes por la noche?

Ikuko- Serena! Pero por supuesto, mmm ese día tu padre firma en el nuevo trabajo, es por eso verdad, sabes que estará contento- ahora la actitud de Ikuko parecía más de complicidad, incluso se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Serena –si, es por eso, es que…..

_En ese momento entro luna por la ventana, quien había estado escuchando la conversación desde afuera, y provocó que tanto Ikuko como Serena dieran por terminada la plática; una vez que mamá Ikuko se retiró Luna comenzó a hablar._

-Serena, tienes que decirme de una vez por todas qué es lo que está ocurriendo, déjate de niñerías y habla!-

- ya mañana sabrán Luna, por favor ahora no quiero hablar- pidió la rubia con tranquilidad-

Luna- quizás con tu madre y con las chicas no, pero conmigo tendrás que hacerlo, se trata de Rini verdad?, acaso ya viene en camino?

Serena- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y no pudo evitar el sonrojo, pero también reflejaba cierta confusión , ¿cómo era que Luna sabía a cerca de que Rini se había adelantado?-¿cómo sabes eso?, aahh bueno… mmm mas bien ¿Por qué lo dices?

Luna- con un gesto de seriedad en su rostro- ésta tarde he visto a la Reina Serenity, en ese momento Serena palideció, sabía que una batalla de grandes proporciones era inminente, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto- La Reina solo me ha dicho que mañana tendríamos todas las respuestas que queremos.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se encontraban nerviosas en realidad no sabían bien el por qué pero presentían que lo que les esperaba era algo bastante grande lo, cada una en su casa mientras se alistaba para reunirse en el templo tenía un presentimiento lo suficientemente negativo como para preocupar a cualquiera; mientras tanto en casa de Serena…

Luna- apresúrate Serena, Darien está por llegar!- luna acababa de entrar por la ventana que minutos antes pudo ver el auto de Darien al dar la vuelta a la esquina-

Serena- ya voy luna! – mientras tomaba un sweter y se lo ponía viéndose al espejo- muero de miedo lunaaaaa- el chillido de Serena provocó que luna cayera de la cama –

Luna- recuperándose del susto con su característica gotita en la cabeza- Seereeena, tú te metiste en esto no? Ahora tienes que salir y decirles, es parte de tu obligación! , o es acaso que así piensas llegar a ser la Neo Reina Serena? Con miedos y berrinches! , vamos! Las chicas lo tomaran bien! Son tus mejores amigas no?

Serena- pues si Luna yo lo sé pero aún así me siento bastante nerviosa, sé que ellas lo aceptarán y que me cuidarán pero hay algo mas , no sé, no siento que sea obra del enemigo y aún así me preocupa

Luna- tienes razón Serena yo también he sentido algo extraño, quizás sea que….

En ese momento mama Ikuko llamó a la puerta de Serena

Ikuko- hija Darien ya está aquí, anda corre tu padre no tarda en llegar, váyanse antes de que te vea marcharte con él.

Serena asintió con el puño cerrado sobre su pecho- te cuidas mamá al rato regreso!

Ambas bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia la puerta , Luna por su parte salió por la ventana; ella se encontraría con Artemis para llegar juntos al templo…

Darien- hasta luego Señora

Ikuko- cuídense y diviértanse mucho!

_Darien condujo a Serena hasta el automóvil, le abrió la puerta como todo un buen caballero y pronto el se acomodaba también en el asiento del conductor, apenas si el auto arrancó un pequeño auto rojo de modelo antiguo dio la vuelta, acelerando cuando vio al deportivo marcharse de su casa, Ikuko notó la reacción de su marido asi que corrió hasta la acera para "pedirle que la ayudara con cosas del jardín" y asi detenerlo en una persecución que terminaría en pleito con el pobre de Darien._

Kenji- ni creas k no se que estás del lado de tu hija! , por qué te detuviste a media calle? Te hubiera arrollado!, hay pero un día esa muchachito vendrá y se las verá conmigo!

Ikuko- papa cálmate, es el novio de tu hija y te guste o no ella lo ama, además el es un chico muy agradable, lo notarías si te tomaras el tiempo para conocerlo en vez de pasártela criticándolo

Kenji- digas lo que digas jamás aceptaré que ese tal Darien entre en mi familia! Jamás pasará lo entendiste!

_Ikuko definitivamente ahora sí que no sabía que hacer, Serena planeaba llevar a Darien en los próximos días y al parecer aún cuando Kenji firmara el nuevo contrato no estaría del todo feliz como para aceptar una cena con, si precisamente con Darien, menudo problema en el que se había metido!_

Mientras tanto en el auto de Darien…

Darien- tranquila princesa no va a pasar nada, verás que todo va a estar bien!- Darien le dirigía una sonrisa llena de ternura, amor y comprensión.

Serena- lo que me preocupa es que el próximo enemigo esta más cerca de lo que imaginábamos, yo esperaba tener al menos un par de años de calma y felicidad- una pequeña lagrima rodó discretamente por su mejilla sonrosada.

Darien- fuimos nosotros quienes apresuramos las cosas, con la llegada de Rini todo cambia, se supone que no nacería hasta que Tokio de Cristal estuviese fundado y para fundarlo sabíamos que vendría una batalla muy poderosa.

Serena- ¿crees que de alguna forma estemos cambiando el destino?- sus bellos ojos azules miraban preocupados los paisajes de Tokio llenos de gente sonriendo, trabajando, si algunos como todo peleando pero… todos viviendo su vida, una vida que pronto les sería arrebatada.

gracias a todas las personas que han dejado sus reviews, Serena dulce star trataré de seguir tus consejos en cuanto a como escribir los diálogos! y chicas celu, twin gracias por la patadita de la suerte!, nickymask i´ll try to translate it 4 u ok maybe i´ll do it when i finish so juss wait.

gracias de nuevo! sigan dejando sus reviews!


	3. Revelaciones

Hola hola! Aquí actualizando como prometí, muchísimas gracias por leerme, espero que me dejen muchos reviews! La idea es mejorar y hacer algo de su agrado! Como siempre los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeushi, hasta la próxima semana!

CAP. 3 REVELACIONES

_Todas las senshis se encontraban ya reunidas en el templo, aguardaban impacientemente la llegada de Serena y Darien, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenían que decirles Serena y Darien? y bueno siempre que Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru aparecían significaba que no eran buenas noticias del todo, a lo lejos un deportivo Rojo se enfilaba para estacionarse y detrás de ellos un par de gatitos corrían a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo; pronto Darien y Serena abandonaron el automóvil y se dirigieron escaleras arriba tan pronto como pudieron seguidos de Luna y Artemis, una vez arriba…._

Haruka- vaya cabeza de bombón ¡hasta que llegas!, le habló a Serena con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado, su semblante era serio y su mirada tan fría y déspota como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Darien- una disculpa, fui yo quien pasó tarde por ella- dijo esto inclinándose un poco en señal de una disculpa corporal- pasemos adentro para platicar con calma- con su mano señaló amable pero autoritariamente el camino a una de las habitaciones.

Mina- ¿y bien chicos qué es lo que nos querían decir?

Darien- la noticia es… bueno- se sonrojó bastante, muy a pesar de ser alguien a quien se le respetaba y que siempre sabía conducirse nada lo tenía preparado para este tipo de noticias y más conociendo a las chicas- Se- Serena, bueno – tomo valor de donde pudo para decir las siguientes palabras a modo de que no quedara lugar a críticas- Serena está embarazada.

¿quéeeee? Fue la respuesta al unísono de todas, Rei tenía los ojos como platos por poco y se va para atrás, Lita y Amy se quedaron en shock, ni se movieron ni articularon palabra, Haruka y Michiru tornaron sus rostros a unos de seriedad empezaron a comprender que era lo que sucedía, Hotaru dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; su mejor amiga Rini venía en camino, así que no pudo sentirse más feliz, Setsuna sin duda sabía lo que sucedía así que fue la única que no reaccionó de forma alguna , y Mina, hay esa Mina solo por que no pudieron salirle cuernitos por que de inmediato abrió la boca para pedir detalles, sin embargo Darien continuó hablando a lo que Mina comprendió que debía callar.

Darien- ya tendrán tiempo para platicar con Serena, pero si decidimos informarles de esto cuanto antes es porque ahora más que nunca Serena necesita de toda lo protección que le podamos brindar, no podemos poner en riesgo ni por un segundo la vida de la pequeña dama, así que todas deberán estar al pendiente de Serena, ¿entendido?

-Entendido! Fue la respuesta al unísono acompañada de un asentimiento generalizado-

Michiru- entonces ¿esto también tiene que ver con lo que hemos venido sintiendo verdad?

Serena- así es supongo que Rei y Haruka también saben de cierta forma que algo grande se aproxima-

Haruka- asintió dando la razón a Serena ante el anterior comentario- pero aún no hemos logrado averiguar qué es lo que se acerca.

Lita- ¿a que se refieren con eso?, ¿es acaso que hay otro enemigo en puerta?- Lita mostraba esa característica cara de rudeza acompañada de sus puños cerrados en señal de k pelearía si es que así fuese necesario.

Amy- es que, con la llegada de la pequeña dama el tiempo se ha adelantado ¿no es así Setsuna? ¿Tokio de Cristal tiene que edificarse pronto?

Setsuna- exactamente Amy , la pequeña dama no debía nacer sino hasta que Tokio de Cristal fuese fundado, la razón es simple, ustedes bien recuerdan a black moon , ellos querían detener la edificación de Tokio de Cristal, una de sus razones era apoderarse del Cristal de plata y así gobernar el futuro, pero ellos bien sabían que no podían hacerlo con el palacio ya construido ya que dentro de él se salvaguardaba la vida de la guerrera más poderosa, si bien es cierto que Sailor moon es hoy en día la Sailor más poderosa de todos los tiempos, en el futuro Rini será espectacular, ella poseerá no sólo al cristal de plata, sino al cristal dorado, al cristal de los sueños y a la copa lunar que será heredada por su madre, es decir, su poder será inigualable por lo tanto el palacio debe resguardarla al menos los primeros cinco años de vida, antes de que ella tenga la suficiente fuerza para comenzar con su entrenamiento como Sailor, etapa en la que será altamente vulnerable, es decir, el palacio y la ciudad completa que será la cuna de la humanidad debe estar lista antes de su nacimiento.

Michiru- sin embargo para edificar al Tokio de Cristal como lo conocemos sabemos que se tiene que enfrentar una batalla decisiva, lo que nunca se nos ha revelado es por qué es tan importante esa batalla y contra quien la hemos de llevar, tanto mi espejo, como el de Rei no han podido mostrar absolutamente nada y sin embargo podemos sentir una energía negativa de cantidades catastróficas acercándose rápidamente.

Haruka- Setsuna, imagino que al cambiar el destino tu tampoco tienes una idea de quién es el enemigo.

Setsuna- así es al cambiar el futuro no tengo idea de quien pueda ser, y para ser completamente honesta tampoco se quien fue el enemigo en el futuro que yo conocí, yo debía estar resguardando las puertas del tiempo, de pronto todo se congelo y no supe que ocurrió, cuando la Neo Reina Serena tomo el trono nadie habló jamás de la batalla así que me temo que no puedo ayudarlas.

Rei- aún así es rarísimo que ni siquiera Michiru haya podido ver quién es el enemigo, solo podemos ver nuestros propios reflejos, ni siquiera aquellas nubes malignas que se mostraban antes de las apariciones de los anteriores enemigos.

¿?- es ahí donde tienen la respuesta

¿Mmm? Todas se asombraron al escuchar aquella dulce voz que no provenía de ninguna de las ahí presentes.

_Un halo de luz comenzó a formarse, bajando desde lo alto de la habitación y formando un remolino que poco a poco dejo al descubierto la figura de una hermosa mujer._

Reina Serenity! Seguida de una reverencia fue todo lo que se pudo observar en el lugar….


	4. Una Milenaria Profesía

Hola de nuevo! Cumpliendo como prometí aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de mi fic, gracias por todos sus reviews! Me encanta que les esté gustando la historia y les prometo que se pondrá mucho mejor hehe bueno saludos a todas y todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leerlo, actualizaré de nuevo entre jueves y viernes para que estén pendientes ok!.

Como siempre aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi.

CAP. 4 UNA MILENARIA PROFESÍA

Reina Serenity- ustedes chicas, son sus propios enemigos, es por eso que solo sus reflejos han podido captar.

Rei- ¿qué? ¿Yo seré enemiga de Serena?

Reina Serenity- no Rei, tu seguirás siendo una fiel guardiana de mi hija, al igual que todas las demás senshis, lo que ocurre es que este enemigo es superior a cualquier otro- su mirada reflejaba una gran tristeza y preocupación- ustedes saben que aún cuando hayan acabado con los enemigos pasados, pequeños designios de su odio y maldad quedaron vagando por el universo, todos ellos lograron reunirse una vez más, miren, es que en el universo existen leyes, leyes inviolables que hacen que todo lo que hay dentro y fuera de él tenga vida, la principal de sus leyes es la existencia de la polaridad, ustedes saben bien que para toda acción debe haber una reacción, el bien no puede existir sin que haya mal, la vida sin la muerte, el amor sin el odio, bueno debimos de haberlo previsto…también ustedes tienen su contraparte, hay cosas acerca de los misterios del universo que aun no deben saber sin embargo en alguna parte de él, mas lejos de lo que siquiera se puedan imaginar existen guerreras con similares poderes a los suyos, guerreras que desgraciadamente en vez de pelear por el amor y la justicia pelean por el odio, la maldad y la desigualdad, el poder negativo que ustedes han podido sentir es de ellas, y poco a poco vienen acercándose para llevar a cabo la pelea final, una guerra plasmada en una milenaria profecía de la cual yo solo escuché una vez cuando aún era muy pequeña; esta guerra, hija mía – volteó su rostro para observar a Serena de frente- es muy diferente a las demás, jamás imagine que serías tu quien la llevaría a cabo- con su mano rozó la mejilla de Serena mientras la veía con singular ternura- todos contaban de una princesa con el poder de la Sailor scout más poderosa de todos los tiempos, poseedora de la ancestral copa lunar, que tendría la oportunidad y el poder de hacer lo que nadie jamás hubiese podido imaginar, esta guerra, les dará la oportunidad tanto a ustedes como a sus contrapartes de lograr por primera vez lo que desde el inicio de los tiempos nadie ha podido hacer, que la balanza se incline a favor de alguna de las dos partes , es decir, por primera vez el ganador vencerá la ley más importante, no existirá la polaridad, o bien el mal ganará y reinará sin la existencia del amor, o el amor y la bondad ganarán y desterrarán al mal para siempre. Esta vez no habrá demonios, ni enemigos que busquen distraerlas del objetivo principal, será una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra, contra ustedes mismas, contra sus contrarias malignas.

_Las caras de terror e incomprensión se vieron reflejadas en cada una de las senshis, incluso Haruka se veía aterrorizada, sin embargo una voz se alzo de entre las demás.._

Amy- ¿es decir que de ninguna forma podemos perder, o de lo contrario ya no habrá otra oportunidad?

Reina Serenity- me temo que si pierden esta batalla el universo que ustedes conocen quedara completamente destruido y sin posibilidad de regresar a la vida …..jamás….

_Después de una breve pausa donde apenas si eran audibles las respiraciones de las demás ya que nadie había podido articular palabra alguna después de tan trágica revelación la Reina siguió hablando_

-Ahora menos que nunca pueden darse el lujo de dudar, ustedes pueden hacerlo, por generaciones se esperó a las guerreras más poderosas para desafiar esta batalla, es en ustedes en quien ha caído esa credibilidad, están aquí por que son las mejores entre las mejores, una duda, un temor o cualesquier rastro de miedo pueden provocar que el enemigo gane, no duden! Por favor se los ruego, si ustedes estuvieran en desventaja jamás se les habría asignado semejante tarea, confíen y recuerden siempre en el valor del amor y de la amistad. Tampoco estarán solas, Helios peleará con ustedes, de eso Serena y Endymion ya tienen conocimiento, al ser el protector de Rini el luchará a su lado para que las cosas sigan el curso correcto para todos.

_Dicho esto el halo que apareció con anterioridad volvió a formarse llevándose consigo la imagen de la Reina Serenity y dejando en el lugar el mas frio silencio que jamás se hubiera presentado en otras circunstancias, las caras de consternación y desconcierto solo se miraban unas a otras jamás imaginaron que esto fuese posible, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas. _

_Mina fue quien se decidió a hablar primero temiendo que las demás fueran a molestarse por ello…_

Mina- es verdad que es aterrador a lo que nos tendremos que enfrentar, pero si nos reunimos aquí fue por otra razón, Serena está embarazada y muy a pesar de todo es alguien a quien queremos, deberíamos de estar festejando y no estar preocupadas antes de tiempo, eso de nada nos servirá, igual el momento llegará y ni siquiera disfrutamos de estos momentos con nuestra amiga!- terminó asi giñando un ojo coquetamente-

Rei- vaya hasta que Mina dice algo en lo que tenga razón!

Lita- es cierto, si la batalla es inminente al menos debemos llevar buenos recuerdos con nosotras que nos recuerden el porqué debemos ser fuertes!

Amy- además calladas no ganamos nada tenemos que tener ánimos para estudiar mejor a nuestros enemigos.

Mina- hay Amy tu no cambias hasta cuando de enemigos se trata quieres estudiar!

Haruka- me parece que deberíamos de pensar en entrenarnos mejor, buscar mejores técnicas y no desperdiciar el tiempo en tonterías- se encontraba recargada en la pared con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, viendo fijamente hacia el cielo a través de la ventana.

Michiru- Haruka no son tonterías es la pequeña dama y si bien hay que entrenarnos para ser superiores, supongo que también tenemos tiempo para festejar su llegada después de todo somos sus protectoras o no?

Setsuna- me encantaría quedarme a festejar, pero creo que es mejor que regrese a las puertas del tiempo quizá pueda averiguar algo de mis yos del futuro que nos sirva de ayuda- se inclino en señal de reverencia y desapareció por la puerta.

Hotaru- pues yo si festejaré! Rini es mi amiga y saber que pronto la veré de nuevo me causa mucha alegría- sus ojos brillaban en una mezcla de emoción y ternura.

Lita- yo iré a preparar un rico pastel para celebrar- se levantó de un golpe de su lugar mientras en un susurro dijo _quizá sea la última vez que podamos festejar algo_ –sus ojos se notaban llorosos de tan siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad-así que debe ser la mejor celebración del mundo!

_Lo último si fue audible para las demás quienes se unieron al sentir y comenzaron con pequeños preparativos para disfrutar el resto de la tarde juntas tratando de por lo menos hoy olvidarse de todos los problemas futuros, incluso Haruka fue llevada a rastras por Hotaru (a quien nunca se ha podido negar) y Michiru a quien miraba con un gesto de " me las pagarás", a comprar plásticos y refrescos para la comida, así que no hubo más remedio festejarían a lo grande la noticia, ya habría tiempo de sobra para preocupaciones…_


	5. Otro tipo de Revelaciones

Hola! Pues aquí muy feliz, por lo que veo les ha gustado la historia y espero que siga siendo así, recuerden que actualizare dos veces por semana para que no pierdan la continuidad ok!, de nuevo les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos y solo los uso a modo de diversión.

CAP 5. OTRO TIPO DE REVELACIONES!

_Era jueves por la mañana, ya casi dos semanas se habían cumplido desde que Serena les dio la noticia de su embarazo a las chicas, la Reina Serenity no había vuelto a hacer ninguna aparición , fuera de la preocupación interna de las chicas nada malo había sucedido, por el contrario todo parecía marchar bien, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru monitoreaban de cerca el aura maligna sin obtener datos precisos; Setsuna por su parte vigilaba desde las puertas del tiempo esperando encontrarse con alguna Plut de otro tiempo que pudiera darle una idea de lo que les esperaba pero tampoco había corrido con su suerte, Serena se encontraba recostada sobre su cama esperando que dieran las doce para encontrase con las chicas mientras recordaba el día siguiente a la reunión en el templo…_

Serena- Mina yaaaa no te diré nada , nada , nadaaaaa- corría por los pasillos del templo seguida de una joven rubia peinada de media cola con un hermoso moño rojo atado a esta-

Mina- anda Serena no seas envidiosa quiero detalles cuenta cuenta cuentaaaaaa, como dice el dicho: más vale un hablador a que caigas rápido!

Amy- es más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo Mina! Además ese dicho no funciona en este caso para nada!

Serena- Litaaa quitámela de encimaaa por favor, yaaa! Ya no voy a hablar!- termino Serena trepándose en la espalda de Lita de un solo brinco rodeándola con las piernas por la cintura para evitar caerse mientras Lita por poco y tira la sopa que estaba preparando sobre los pobres de Luna y Artemis que descansaban a sus pies.

Lita- ya! Basta ustedes dos! Ya me desesperaron!- el grito fue tan fuerte que esta vez Serena brinco hasta los brazos de Rei quien se encontraba poniendo la mesa para disponerse a comer –

Rei- hay es cierto Serena tonta ya me marearon las dos! Estense quietas por el amor de Dios!- aventó de un golpe a Serena quien cayó sentada a pocos metros de ella.

Serena- buaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Rei tu siempre eres mala conmigo! Que no vez que Mina me está molestando!

Rei- deja de decir tonterías Serena para empezar tú tienes la culpa sabes cómo es de chismosa Mina y con tus acciones como no quieres que te molestee!

Mina- queeeee? Chismosa yo?- mira Rei deja de meterte conmigo además tu también querías saber o no? Me lo dijiste antes de que la tardada de Serena llegara!

Rei – toda roja como un tomate y casi a punto de explotar contra la pobre de Mina- cállate Mina- acto al cual siguió un golpe a puño cerrado directo en la cabeza de mina.

Amy- ya basta!- grito lo bastante fuerte para que todas quedaran en silencio con una gota sobre sus cabezas, dejo caer su libro abierto sobre la mensa con bastante fuerza y se recargo en él para levantarse- para empezar Rei no se te olvide que Serena está embarazada, antes de estarte peleando con ella debes pensar en que no la puedes empujar ni hacer enojar como antes y deberías preguntarle cómo está después del aventón que le metiste- aún n o terminaba de hablar cuando Serena corrió a abrazarla-

Serena- tu si me quieres Amy- puso sus ojos grandes y brillosos como siempre lo hacía cuando obtenía o esperaba obtener lo que quería- sin embargo Amy siguió hablando-

Amy – ya sabemos que Serena es tonta y chillona y se pondrá aún mas chillona estos días así que mejor resígnense!

Serena- puso una tremenda cara de puchero mientras jugaba con sus dedos- Gracias por ayudarme Amy no esperaba menos de ti!- esta vez sus ojos brillaban pero de lágrimas contenidas que no pudio sacar gracias a los comentarios que vendrían…

Lita – a ver Mina por qué molestas tanto a Serena?

Mina- esta vez era ella quien jugaba con los dedos notablemente sonrojada- yo solo quería saber detalles de ella y Darien- aumento la velocidad del jugueteo con los dedos- es que no me lo puedo imaginar dejando de ser serio-

Serena – y más vale que no te lo imagines o nos quedaremos sin Sailor Venus me entendisteeeee- levanto su puño en señal de Guerra mientras estaba roja de furia, aunque como siempre lucía mas atolondrada que fúrica-

Mina- yo solo decía además, bueno son las ganas de saber el chisme, de saber cómo se puso ya sabes-

Lita- hay Mina pues como quieres que se haya puesto, seguro que como se ponen todos los hombres igual que And…- apenas reaccionó en la indiscreción que acababa de cometer, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, bueno que rojas parecían lava volcánica ardiendo en su cara!- esta vez la indiscreta fue Serena..

Serena- uy que bien guardadito te lo tenías Lita- acerco su cara por detrás de la de lita mientras hacía círculos con el dedo en el aire en señal de picardía-

Mina- hay claro con Andrew su novio universitario ni modo que solo jugara a las comiditas verdad Lita?

_Lita cada vez enrojecía más, nada de lo que dijera la ayudaría a salir de este lío, pero fue lo que dijo alguien más lo que desvió la atención a otra persona…_

Rei- como si se necesitara un novio universitario para eso, ya ven al tarado de Nick…- tampoco terminó la frase, solita se había dado el tiro de gracia, solo atinó a llevarse las manos a la boca al tiempo que ella enrojecía…

Luna y Artemis casi sufrieron de incontables infartos simultáneos al enterarse que todas tenían sus mañas bien escondidas!

Artemis- vaya! Entonces aquí la única que toma sus responsabilidades como Sailor scout seriamente es Amy, deberían de aprender a ella!- aún no terminaba esta última frase cuando la peli azul casi brillaba de lo enrojecida que se encontraba, lo cual llamó la atención de todas las presentes..

Serena- comoooo? Tu también Amy?

Amy- casi se atragantaba con la saliva que pasaba a cuentagotas por su boca; nerviosamente agarro un libro y se escondió tras de él para decir en un susurro- ocurrió en el campamento de matemáticas al que fui, con Richard-

Luna- con una gota detrás de su gatuna cabecita- yo por eso mejor ya no defiendo a ninguna-

Mina- estaba fúrica, no más que fúrica no paraba de dar vueltas pararse sentarse, llorar por todos los rincones, hasta un ataque de risa que todas supusieron era por el mismo coraje le dio- no puede ser todas aquí hasta la matada de Amy ya sabe de eso y yo la gran Mina Aino la diosa del amor no he podido! La vida no es justaa! Yo tan hermosa y, y, y, nadie nada conmigo! Buahhhhh.

_A decir verdad por la forma de ser de Mina todas pensaban que había sido la primera del grupo en tener ese tipo de experiencias sin embargo la noticia las dejó heladas, vaya que Alexander se estaba tardando y mucho!, nada que se pareciera a su primito Andrew que bien guardadito que se tenía el secreto…_

El alboroto que se escucho escaleras abajo saco de sus recuerdos a Serena quien inmediatamente bajo a recibir a las chicas…


	6. Los celos de Serena

Hola! De nuevo mil gracias por leer mi fic, dejen muchos muchos reviews plis!, espero k les siga gustando!, les recuerdo que actualizaré dos veces por semana y que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi.

CAP 6. LOS CELOS DE SERENA

Vamos Serena apresúrate! -Se escucho el corito llamando desde la puerta principal-

Serena- ya voy, ya voy no me presionen que si me presionan me da hambre!- corría apresuradamente hasta que tropezó con la patineta de Sammy y si adivinaron se fue a estampar contra todas haciendo chuza con ellas- hay me dolióoooooo-

Amy –Serena ya no puedes andar corriendo así un día de estos te va a pasar algo! En tu estado no puedes entiéndelo!- ella era la que estaba debajo de todas las demás, así que el regaño Serena lo escucho bastante bien, y para su fortuna mamá Ikuko no pudo escucharlo-

Rei- hay ya vámonos dijo poniéndose de pié solo que sin querer pisó la cara de Lita en su intento por salir rápido del lugar antes de que alguien más las viera-

¿?- están jugando al twister sin tablero?

Mina- hay ya cállate Haruka que no vez que no nos podemos levantar?

Michiru- las llevamos?, bueno, si consiguen ponerse de pie claro está jajajajaja.

Rei- que graciosas y si, vamos a la escuela a recoger las listas de útiles para este año, aunque no se para que va Serena, ni los necesitará, para empezar ni los libros abre- volteó sacándole la lengua a la culpable de aquel alboroto-

Serena- te escuché! Pero ya me las pagarás! Dijo poniendo su carita de ¬¬

_Minutos más tarde se encontraban reunidas dentro de la escuela recogiendo sus nuevos horarios y las listas de los libros que cada profesor necesitaría a lo largo del curso._

Profesora- es un gusto de nuevo tenerlas a todas conmigo chicas, (bueno menos a ti Serena) dijo en un susurro pero lo bastante audible como para que todas se echaran a reír.

Serena- hay maestra pero que mala es- buahhhhh- bajo su cabeza hecha un mar de lagrimas-

Profesora- es la verdad Serena pero bueno Amy chicas por favor no se dejen mal influenciar por Serena de acuerdo?

Chicas- si profesora- Serena se retiró con las chicas, aún cabizbaja por las palabras de la maestra-

Rei- de que te molestas Serena, sabes que tiene la razón!

Serena- hay todo por eso le llamaré a Darien! – para que me consuele!

Lita- ya me imagino que tipo de consuelo buscas!- dijo intentado molestar aún más a Serena.

Serena- ya cállate Lita o empezare a hablar de Andrew heeeeeeeeeee!- dicho esto volteó haciéndose la enojada y corrió hasta el jardín del colegio para llamar a Darien…

Darien- haló?

Serena- Darien- aún por teléfono sus ojos se hacían en forma de corazón tan solo de escuchar su voz- vamos por un helado siii? Ándale si por favor por favor por favor por favor- hasta daba pequeños brinquitos como si Darien realmente pudiera verla a través del auricular-

Darien- está bien Serena pero tendrás que venir por mí, aún me falta hora y media para terminar mi turno y tengo pacientes esperando, si quieres dile a las chicas que te acompañen, de cualquier forma Andrew, Alexander y yo pretendíamos reunirnos después del trabajo así que solo falta que inviten a Nickolas y a Richard.

Serena- hay esta bien ya que- una gotita se posó sobre su cabeza, ella quería pasar la tarde sola con él, pero no lo podía privar de ver también a sus amigos- yo les digo-

Hachiro- pues es obvio! Eso de la quiere y más de que la respete a la pura y casta escuincla que se lo crea su abuelita.

Hikary- pues yo voy a hacer que sepa lo que es tener a una mujer como yo a su lado, después de haber estado conmigo verán como deja a la boba esa- asi tan pronto como llegó a la conversación se marchó-

Isamu- que envidia, ya quisiera yo que Hikary se empeñara así en estar comigo- dio un gran suspiro-

Hachiro- ya se, tanto tiempo tratando de conquistarla para que llegara él, y encima de todo tantas veces que la ha rechazado, a veces pienso que por eso ella se encaprichó aun más con el….y…. aunque lo molestemos tanto la verdad es que tiene suerte con las mujeres, esa niña, su dizque novia es muy hermosa….

_En ese momento las chicas llegaron y tomaron asiento en las bancas del pasillo frente al consultorio de Darien, el pudo observarlas desde dentro y salío para darles la bienvenida, si no existían contratiempos terminará su turno media hora antes de lo previsto…_

_Hikary observó el momento en que las chicas llegaron, no le daría oportunidad a esa niña, por el contrario iba a hacer que se le olvidara su enamoramiento juvenil del coraje que le haría pasar…_

Hikary- Darien podemos hablar un segundo en tu consultorio por favor?, necesito que me muestres los últimos datos del paciente de la 218.

Darien- hizo una mueca de fastidio seguida por una reverencia hacia las chicas tendría que retirarse unos segundos, si Hikary no fuera la hija del director del hospital le pediría que ella misma buscara las datos y lo dejara de molestar… - adelante pasa- hizo un ademan con la mano mostrándole el camino y seguido de esto cerró la puerta del consultorio-

_Serena estaba que echaba fuego ¿cómo demonios se atrevía esa mujer a quitarle de enfrente a SU Darien? Ashhh pero que saliera la muy maldita, Serena le haría una verdadera escena para que se le quitara lo encimosa, Amy notó la reacción de Serena e intervino de inmediato._

Amy- cálmate Serena, Hikary es la hija del dueño del hospital, lo menos que necesita Darien es que lo metas en un problema, está en juego su trabajo, aunque bien debo aceptar que no me dio para nada buena espina esa mujer-

Serena- pues a mí tampoco!, además es muy hermosa aaaaaaaahhhhhh, no me importa lo que me digas quiero saber de qué están hablando que se tuvieron que encerrar- con su actitud de siii lo haré caminó hasta la puerta de Darien y pegó oído para tratar de escuchar algo de lo que ocurría en el interior- no es que las chicas fueran chismosas , no para nada, pero una a una siguieron el ejemplo de Serena y montaron guardia detrás de la puerta del consultorio, se habían dicho a sí mismas que ella no les había dado buena vibra así que debían apoyar a su amiga y tratar a toda costa de escuchar algo, lo que fuera-

Hikary- Darien, yo, bueno que te parece si vamos a tomar una copa después del trabajo-

_Poco a poco se fue acercando de manera seductora hasta el escritorio, Darien se encontraba buscando los datos agachado mirando dentro de su cajón, el sintió como ella se acercaba pero no vio la forma en que lo hizo, para cuando alzó la mirada Hikary estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas a un costado del escritorio, mientras se recargaba con sus codos en el extremo en el que Darien se encontraba dejando a la vista un prominente escote, Darien se sonrojo, deseaba que Serena no viera esa escena o bien ella y las chicas podrían descuartizar viva a la "inocente" hijita del Rector del hospital, perder el trabajo no era precisamente lo que el tenía en mente y mucho menos con una hija en camino, pero daba gracias al cielo de saber que Serena se enfureció cuando la femme fatale hizo su aparición y si conocía bien a su novia y a las amigas de su novia ellas debían encontrarse pegadas a la puerta intentando escuchar algo. _

_No podía haber adivinado mejor lo que las chicas hacían sin embargo no podían escuchar nada ya que todas susurraban que estaban incomodas, que así no, mejor en esta posición, que Lita al ser la más alta era quien debía estar parada._

_Darien tenía que aprovechar la curiosidad de las chicas y jugarla como una carta a favor, así que pronto ideó la forma de mover a Hikary hacia la puerta y en un movimiento hábil hizo que fuese ella quien girara la perilla obteniendo como resultado que las chicas cayeran sobre ella aplastándola por completo._

Darien- bueno la próxima vez que quieras algún documento mejor búscalo tu misma, ahora debo llevar a la mujer que amo a comer algo- ayudó a Serena a ponerse de pie- vamos chicas hora de irnos-

Hikary- malditos! Me las pagarán hay pero a qué hora se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerme esto! Assssshh

_Las chicas esta vez no preguntaron nada, con la actitud de Darien les bastó para saber que esta mujer le estaba dando problemas y decidieron no mencionar palabra de lo ocurrido, Darien no era el tipo de chico al que le gustara hablar de esos temas y menos con ellas, el resto de la tarde la pasaron en su cita de parejas, tomaron helado, fueron al cine, cenaron y finalmente llevaron a las chicas a sus respectivos hogares, mañana sería un día muy largo para Darien , la hora de enfrentarse a " papi suegro" estaba por llegar…._


	7. Nervios, Nervios y más Nervios!

Hola de nuevo! Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, espero que les siga gustando esta historia que ya estoy empezando a trabajar en otra, sigan dejando muchos comentarios plis! Suerte para todas y todos mis lectores y como siempre saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso a modo de diversión.

CAP 7 NERVIOS, NERVIOS Y MAS NERVIOS

Eran las 6 am y Darien ya estaba despierto dando vueltas por toda la habitación, ¿nervioso? No para nada, las últimas tres veces que salió corriendo al baño no fue de nervios, algo le había caído mal , estaba seguro, ( si claro como si la lechuga con un poco de aceite de olivo como aderezo y unas palomitas sin mantequilla fueran tan dañinas no?, despúes de todo era lo único que había cenado la noche anterior)

Darien- ya cálmate Darien, no puede ser tan malo, de todas formas te casarás con ella no?, vamos! No me la puedo pasar en el baño durante mis ocho horas del turno del día de hoy- todo saldrá bien… si….bueno…. tiene que salir bien-

_Trataba desesperadamente de convencerse a sí mismo, demonios! El nunca había tenido una familia!, nada lo había preparado para un momento como éste!, esperaba ganarse el respeto del Sr. Tsukino antes de pedir a Serena en matrimonio pero… tener que pedirle la mano de Serena a sabiendas de que lo odiaba y encima de todo porque la embarazó a los 17 años no era precisamente lo que había planeado._

_El día paso endemoniadamente rápido es acaso que el destino quería que le diera un infarto y dejar viuda a Serena antes de casarse!, todo el día pareció un robot, si alguien le preguntara que hizo, a quien atendió, que enfermedades presentaron sus pacientes no tenía ni la menor idea ni siquiera del paciente que salió hace apenas un par de minutos por la puerta de su consultorio, su mente solo pensaba en algo, el Sr. Kenji Tsukino castrándolo, esperaba en Dios que ese no fuera su real destino.. por el bien de Serena y el, especialmente de él._

_Pasó por una de las mejores vinaterías del distrito de Jubaan, también llevo un par de hermosos ramos de rosas rojas, uno para su amada Serena y el otro para la única persona que lo podía salvar de ser despellejado vivo, mama Ikuko._

_Serena por su parte había pasado la mayor parte del día encerrada en su habitación, salvo por 8 llamadas de sus 8 guardianas intentando conseguir datos sobre la cena que se llevaría hoy a cabo hasta Amy se vio seducida por el deseo de saber el chisme antes que nadie, claro, fue la más sutil de todas pero eso no le quitaba las negras intenciones de encima._

_Las seis de la tarde y papa Kenji atravesaba la puerta de entrada de su hogar, un sutil aroma rozó su nariz…_

Kenji- ya llegué mama!- es tepanyaki lo que estás preparando?, no me digas que tendremos una cena especial! Vendrán invitados?- decía mientras se quitaba los zapatos para cambiarlos por sus zapatillas de estar-

Ikuko- dio un gran suspiro para tratar de calmar los nervios, vaya! Era el novio de su hija el que iría y sin embargo estaba más nerviosa que ella o al menos eso creía- Si papá, es Tepanyaki- respondió asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina- y si papá tendremos invitados, ya no tardan en llegar-

_Kenji decidió esperar en la sala leyendo el periódico mientras sus hijos y los invitados misteriosos llegaban para cenar._

Serena- hay Luna ya no puedo con los nervios!- apenas se entendió la frase ya que se encontraba empujándose una rebanada completa de pastel de chocolate para " calmar los nervios"-

Luna- hay Serena, nunca cambiarás-

Ikuko- dirigiéndose hacia Kenji- y como te fue hoy papá?, te veo muy relajado y sonriente, te contrataron verdad?- eso indiscutiblemente le causaba alegría, Serena había atinado a un buen estado de ánimo para llevar a Darien a la casa, solo esperaba que su " ánimo " siguiera igual por el resto de la velada- chicos bajen a cenar!- llamó al pie de las escaleras-

Sammy- ya llegué mama- decía mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras-

Ikuko- podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa mientras baja tu hermana?

Sammy- ya que esa tonta no bajará hasta que haya terminado- dijo gritando para que Serena pudiera escucharlo-

Serena- ya te escuche Samuel, no empieces!- decía tratando de sonar lo más normal posible pero apenas si podía mover una pierna tras de la otra, bajaba agarrándose de todos lados para no caer-

Ikuko- Sammy pon un lugar más por favor, al lado de Serena- la última parte de la frase la dijo en voz baja junto a la oreja de Sammy evitando que Kenji escuchara-

Sammy - y eso? Quien vendrá? – así o mas chismoso el muchachito aquellas que no quieren que se entere!-

Ikuko – es sorpresa Sammy- Ikuko lo hubiera ahorcado de no ser su propio hijo-

_Un deportivo rojo daba vuelta a la esquina, su ocupante manejaba lentamente, una tortuga bien podría haberlo rebasado, aún no quería llegar, y si aceleraba a fondo y huía del lugar? No no no no , no se podía dar el lujo de hacerlo por más que lo deseara, el siempre se había hecho responsable de sus actos, pero, por primera vez quiso tener unos padres detrás de quienes esconderse, si, deseaba esconderse en las faldas de mami, pero no había faldas, y menos de mami , así que se detuvo en la entrada de una hermosa casa, al parecer ese a quien temía había llegado ya… tomó aire, se bajo del auto, sintió que sus pantalones se empapaban, miró hacia abajo, si fue su imaginación, Bendito Dios, de otra forma encima de aguantar lo que sucediera hubiera tenido que aguantar la vergüenza de un pequeño accidente derivado de los nervios, tomó valor, sacó la bolsa con el vino, los ramos y se dirigió a la puerta._

_Adentro Kenji se adelantó a dar la noticia por su nuevo empleo, desde ahora era nada menos que el subdirector del Tokio News el periódico más importante del momento en todo Japón, los dueños esperaban que con Kenji apoyando al Directivo esa fama no fuera efímera y se colocara dentro de los 3 periódicos con más credibilidad en el país._

_El timbre sonó, Serena se quedo helada, comenzó a marearse hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo la respiración, Ikuko no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, después de todo ella sería quien llevaría el peso de todo, Darien confiaba en ella para ayudarle con su esposo, Serena era su hija y pasara lo que pasara debía apoyarla y Kenji, Kenji era el amor de su vida pero sabía que las cosas se iban a poner muy feas con él._

_Fue Kenji quien decidió ir a abrir la puerta, Serena e Ikuko corrieron detrás de él, mientras Sammy las veía con cara de desconcierto ¿qué era a lo que le temían? En dos segundos obtuvo su respuesta…_

Kenji- tuuuuuuuu?


	8. El momento de la verdad

HOLA°! Ya se, ya se; mil disculpas, se k me matarán por dejarlas así y tanto tiempo hehehe, es k mi lap murió, pero ya todo quedó arreglado y pues bueno, por la espera les regalaré dos capítulos ok! Espero que me sigan dejando muchos reviews! Gracias a todas y todos los que se están tomando el tiempo de leer este fic.

Como siempre aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen.

CAP 8 EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD

Darien- bu bu bu buuueee buenas tardes Sr Kenji- hizo una reverencia que por poco le costó la botella de vino-

Kenji- con que tú eras el invitado de ésta noche- dijo con un tono que se mezcló con la ironía y el enojo- me la supieron hacer bien- esta vez les habló a Serena e Ikuko que estaban paradas a sus espaldas mientras dio la vuelta dirigiéndoles una mirada de rabia contenida-

Ikuko- pasa Darien por favor, vamos al comedor la cena está lista- estiró los brazos para tomar su respectivo ramo de rosas, la realidad era que no sabía qué hacer para disipar la tensión esperaba que en la cena todo mejorara-

Darien- entregó a Serena su ramo correspondiente, esta vez ni siquiera la besó, no es que no quisiera, es que estaba tan aterrado que se le olvidó!- paso al comedor para encontrarse de frente nuevamente con Kenji quien ya se encontraba sentado en el asiento del patriarca- señor, con todo respeto, le he traído una botella de vino, Serena me comentó que usted ama los buenos Martinis, espero no me lo tome a mal , pero le he traído uno de los mejores- se acerco lentamente al asiento de Kenji, lo hacía con tal cuidado que parecía que más bien se cuidaba de un perro rabioso a punto de morderlo-

_Aunque para él todo esto estaba siendo sumamente difícil, Sammy veía la situación de lo más cómica, incluso no podía para de reír aunque sí trataba de disimular el sonido que producían sus carcajadas ahogadas, Ikuko abrió la botella de Martini y le sirvió una copa a su esposo, también se apresuró a servir los entremeses que adornaban bellamente la mesa, todos habían tomado ya su lugar por lo que el Sr Tsukino decidió ser el primero en comenzar con la " amena" conversación._

Kenji- dio un sorbo a su copa- debo admitir que tienes muy buen gusto para los vinos Darien, pero no creo que estés aquí solo porque me querías regalar uno verdad, así que al grano que está pasando aquí, si vienes a formalizar tu noviazgo con mi hija debo advertirte que…

Darien- no es precisamente lo que vengo a formalizar señor, mire, uffffff como usted dice, sin rodeos- estoy aquí porque he venido a hacerme cargo de mis actos, Serena está embarazada, y además de darle la noticia, vengo a hablar con usted para pedirle un par de meses y poderme casar con su hija para responder como se debe-

_Habló tan rápido que antes no se le trabo la lengua con tanta palabra, Kenji en ese momento degustaba la aceituna de su Martini, que mal momento eligió para hacerlo, la aceituna paso directo a su garganta, Sammy por su parte estaba comiendo jitomates cherry con salsa de queso cheddar, otra mala elección , no solamente el padre de familia estaba muriendo ahogado, también el más pequeño de la casa se retorcía ante la falta de aire, la noticia vaya que había caído de sorpresa, Ikuko se encontraba más cerca de Sammy por lo que de un buen golpe en la espalda salió disparado el travieso jitomate que se alojó en la garganta del , mientras éste pronunciaba…._

Sammy- vaya Serena no saliste tan tonta después de todo! Te amarraste un buen partido!

_Aquel comentario no causo gracia alguna en Kenji que a pesar de encontrarse ya casi morado por la falta de oxigeno reclamó como pudo aventándole a Sammy el pan de ajo que con tanto trabajo Ikuko había cocinado, el esfuerzo provocó que la aceituna viajara en sentido opuesto a la salida tapando por completo el flujo del aire del Sr Tsukino._

_Darien fue el primero al llegar al lado de su "suegrito" después de todo, si le salvaba la vida…. bueno al menos estaría agradecido de algo con él, intentaba desesperadamente hacer uso de sus conocimientos en primeros auxilios pero a decir verdad era demasiado complicado intentarlo cuando tienes las manos de tu paciente rodeándote el cuello e intentando apretar así sea lo último que lograse hacer antes de dejar de respirar. Serena brincaba de un lado a otro no sabía a quién ayudar, ni por dónde empezar, solo gritaba ya déjalo papá, haz algo Darien!; de pronto entre sus molestos brinquitos que estaban comenzando a exasperar a Darien tropezó con el pan que rebotó en la cabeza de Sammy minutos antes, cayó de espaldas sobre la mesa de servició y con su brazo jaló a Darien hacia atrás, golpeando al mismo tiempo el estómago de su padre con su pie, provocó que la aceituna volara por los aires estampándose ahora contra el ojo de su amado pelinegro, Kenji tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras Serena intentaba levantarse apoyándose en un Darien que intentaba respirar, ver y levantarse, todo al mismo tiempo, Ikuko estaba del otro lado consolando a Sammy después de que a él también lo alcanzara la furia de su padre._

_Una vez recuperados todos, los insultos por parte de Kenji no se hicieron esperar…_

Kenji- cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hija!, eres un desgraciado, mal nacido, eres, eres, eres un anciano para ella! La enamoraste con juegos!, Serena es apenas una niña y tu un maldito pervertido! Cómo fue que pasoooo?

Serena- hay papa!- estaba tan nerviosa que no midió las palabras que saldrían de su boca a continuación- pues es que ahora si nos falló! Todas las demás veces no había pasado nada!, pero creo que ahora no nos cuidamos bien!- puso su mano detrás de su cabeza llena de gotitas y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

_Mamá Ikuko ahora si no se esperaba tamaño comentario, se quedó sin aliento y ahora cómo los defendía! , a Kenji por fin lo estaban atacando una serie de infartos en qué momento perdió a su niña!_

Darien- hay Serena no me ayudes- su cabeza se encontraba llena de gotitas estilo anime, mientras se dejó caer recargado en la pared, si de por si las cosas estaba mal Serena las acababa de empeorar-

Kenji- ¿en qué fallamos mamá?-lloraba desconsoladamente tirado en el piso sobre sus piernas- pero, pero tú, tú me las vas a pagar!- se dirigió a Darien con la mirada más amenazadora que podía haberle dado-

_La comida comenzó a volar en dirección al pobre chico que ahora si se encontraba seguro, debió haber pisado el acelerador cuando pudo; Ikuko no supo de donde tomó valor y arrastró literalmente a Kenji a la cocina y lo obligó a tomar un par de calmantes, tenía que pensar bien las cosas! Era el futuro de su hija de lo que estaban hablando, bueno, de lo que Darien había intentado hablar antes de que Serena y Kenji empeoraran las cosas.._

_Pasaron los minutos lentamente, habían parecido una eternidad, Sammy se retiró a su habitación, si era chismoso el niño pero sabía cuando realmente estaba de sobra, además no quería ser descalabrado por algo más duro que un pan de ajo; Serena por su parte estaba sentada en la sala, con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de su amado , no cruzaban palabra, la realidad es que no sabían que decirse, todo había salido peor de lo que imaginaban, y eso que aún no sabían lo que vendría una vez que el distinguido señor periodista de la casa Kenji Tsukino recuperara la calma._


	9. Lo que mal empieza mal acaba

El segundo cap de hoy! Que lo disfruten

CAP 9 LO QUE MAL EMPIEZA MAL ACABA

Apenas veinte minutos más tarde Tsukino salió por la puerta de la cocina hacia la sala acompañado por su mujer, ellos tampoco habían cruzado palabra alguna y es que la matriarca de la familia sabía que dadas las circunstancias podía empeorar más las cosas si abría la boca que si la mantenía cerrada, lo que nunca se imaginó ni en sus peores pesadillas es lo que diría su esposo al llegar a la sala…

Kenji- bien, así que te vienes a hacer responsable del problemita no?- esta vez su posición era firme , casi como la de un militar, aún cuando tomó asiento no perdió la postura lo que impuso bastante al pobre de Darien quien honestamente tenía ganas de echarse a llorar-

Darien- así es señor Tsukino, soy el padre de la creatura que espera Serena y como tal deseo hacer las cosas como se deben y formar una familia al lado de su hija, se que las cosas empezaron mal pero creo que….

Kenji- interrumpió bruscamente el discurso de Darien viéndolo con desprecio- ese es el punto, seamos honestos Darien, porque ese es su nombre cierto? Un afamado médico con tanta clase y dinero no pudo haberse fijado en mi hija por sus buenos sentimientos; Serena es un problema para todos, malas notas, niñerías, y si hablamos de la diferencia de edades empieza usted perdiendo- Darien quiso interrumpir las erradas cavilaciones de su suegro, pero este siguió hablando sin darle importancia al intento del pelinegro- usted como todo un joven vivido supo bien enamorar a una jovencita tan ingenua como mi hija, y , si el bebé es la causa de que usted quiera contraer matrimonio con mi hija déjeme decirle que no habrá ningún problema-

_Hee? Nadie entendió a lo que se refería hasta que siguió hablando…_

Kenji- así es, el problema es ese niño, pues ese bastardo no habrá de nacer, y asunto terminado.

_Los ojos de los presentes en la sala expresaron el terror que les dio haber escuchado aquella frase de nada menos que el abuelo de ese " bastardo " como él lo llamó._

Serena- pero papá como puedes decir algo así!

Darien- mire señor con todo el respeto que usted me merece está completamente equivocado….

Kenji de nuevo habló sin tomar la menor importancia a las oposiciones de los demás- Serena, ya me tienes harto con tantos problemas que me causas, mañana temprano te llevaré a que te quiten el problema- dijo despectivamente viendo hacia el vientre de Serena- y pasado mañana te internaré en Kashiwagi-

_Ikuko estaba helada Kashiwagi era el internado más estricto del país, se corrían rumores de que incluso en época de exámenes no dejaban que ningún alumno durmiera, con el fin de que estudiara noche y día para seguir manteniendo al colegio en el primer lugar de educación a nivel mundial, los métodos usados para que sus alumnos fuesen los mejores, eran bastante cuestionados por propios y ajenos, para muchos era todo un colegio del terror , si, era cierto, los egresados del internado eran puestos en los mejores cargos a nivel mundial, sin necesidad siquiera de una prueba para el puesto; en artes, en deportes, en ciencias, en lo que fuera ellos eran los mejores , pero que precios tan altos debían pagar por esos puestos…_

Kenji- yo sólo quería que tuvieras un buen futuro, que fueras una excelente profesionista y que después de haberte consagrado en tu área de trabajo, encontraras a un hombre que te mereciera, a alguien digno de ti, y nunca, jamás pudiste traerme una buena nota, y ahora esto, pero aún estoy a tiempo de convertirte en alguien hija y lo voy a hacer cuésteme lo que me cueste- sus ojos tenían una extraña mezcla entre desilusión, impotencia y coraje- y en cuanto a usted Darien- de nuevo la indignación se hizo presente en su tono de voz- es mejor que se aleje, que no se entrometa en esto, le recuerdo bien que mi hija es aún menor de edad y por lo que ella ha dicho hace unos momentos usted se ha aprovechado de ella desde hace ya varios años, honestamente no creo que desee pasar el resto de su vida en prisión y , aunque usted tuviera contactos que le ayuden, una mancha en tan impecable historial como el médico reconocido que es, no creo que le sea de ayuda y menos una que hable de corrupción y abuso de menores , así que por favor, antes de que se me acabe la paciencia y deje de ser el caballero que estoy intentando ser váyase de aquí , este ya no es asunto suyo, evíteme la pena de llamar a la policía-

Serena- su corazón estaba por completo destrozado, no terminaba de entender por qué la vida seguía intentado separarlos una y otra vez, sintió como se hundía en el más frío y negro abismo, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas ahora pálidas ante el miedo y la intolerancia de la cual estaba siendo presa, de pronto no tuvo más fuerzas, deseó haber muerto ahí, deseó jamás haber salvado al mundo y menos haber arriesgado su vida innumerables veces, para ahora merecer esto, y de manos de quién! De su propio padre!, pudo haberlo esperado de cualquier enemigo, pero no de él, el brillo de sus ojos se opacó por completo y en un último intento trató de defender una vez más a Darien- papá no! Yo lo amo!-

_Kenji tiró una brusca cachetada en el rostro de Serena, ella cayó sin fuerzas al piso…_

Kenji- lárgate a tu habitación ahora!- la ira con que lo dijo podía sentirse a kilómetros, incluso en otra parte de la cuidad una bella mujer de cabellos aqua, y sus dos acompañantes, una peliverde y una rubia de cabellos cortos pudieron sentir que algo malo estaba sucediendo y sabían perfectamente bien que no se trataba del enemigo-

_Darien quiso correr a ayudarla, pero no pudo, Kenji lo jaló de sus ropas y lo aventó contra la puerta, que te vayas he dicho, rodó la perilla de la puerta haciendo que Chiba cayera sobre las escaleras de entrada y cerró la puerta de un golpe, la madre de aquella joven que ahora sollozaba sin parar tirada en el piso abrazando su vientre, jamás había experimentado una sensación tan horrible en su vida, ayudó a Serena a incorporarse rápidamente antes que Kenji quisiera descargar mas su enojo con ella._

Ikuko- vamos hija- decía entre llanto- vamos a tu alcoba, mañana será otro día, ya veremos qué es lo que sucede.

_Serena e Ikuko se encerraron en el cuarto de la rubia, podían escuchar escaleras abajo los golpes que daba Kenji por toda la casa y las maldiciones que aventaba al viento, Sammy estaba recostado en su cama, cubierto totalmente por las cobijas, jamás imaginó escuchar a su padre de esa forma, deseaba que jamás amaneciera para no ver lo que pasaría al día siguiente…_

_Darien por su parte apenas si logró incorporarse, se sentó en las escaleras de la casa de su amada, sus piernas no reaccionaban para más, el auto estaba a pocos pasos pero no se quería marchar, él deseaba estar adentro abrazando a su pequeña, convenciéndola de que todo estaría bien, como siempre lo hacía cuando una amenaza intentaba separarlos, lloró amargamente, jamás se había permitido hacerlo y menos en plena calle, es más el sólo recordaba haber llorado tres veces desde que su memoria se lo permitía, la primera cuando despertó en aquel frío hospital y los médicos le informaron que sus padres habían fallecido y que el había perdido irremediablemente la memoria, la segunda, cuando por causa del Rey Endymion tuvo que terminar con Serena, al tratar de proteger la vida de su amada, y esta tercera, le parecía la más espeluznante, no sólo los estaban separando, la vida de su hija la pequeña dama estaba siendo puesta en riesgo, cuando aquél recuerdo de la hermosa niña de cabellos rosas se posó sobre su mente, el llanto salió de forma aún mas descontrolada sollozaba de tal forma que parecía le estuvieran arrancando el corazón, aunque para él así era, le estaban arrancando a sus dos más grandes amores, tanto que le costó verse acompañado por el amor de alguien, tanto que soñó con tener una familia y ahora se la estaban arrebatando de la única forma en la que jamás se lo hubiera esperado, el llanto lo llevó a quedarse dormido a las puertas de aquella casa que le había robado su felicidad, se encontraba en una posición fetal abrasándose a él mismo, ahora más que nunca deseaba tener un poco de calor familiar consolando su corazón malherido._

_Serena también cayó vencida por el llanto, su madre salió sigilosamente de su habitación para evitar regresarla a la cruel realidad que estaba viviendo, se dirigió a su habitación en la cual su marido ya se encontraba, él quiso hablarle, quería obtener el apoyo de su esposa, sin embargo no fue escuchado, Ikuko tomó una almohada y una cobija y se marchó de la habitación sin tan siquiera voltear a verlo, él sabía que no debió actuar así, pero le daría a su hija la oportunidad, segun él de obtener una mejor vida, ¿por qué nadie lo podía ver así?._

_Apenas un par de horas después Darien despertó, aún se encontraba en las escaleras, como pudo caminó hasta el auto y encendió la marcha, no pudo dejar de lloraren todo el camino, las lágrimas brotaban a chorros por más que él tratara de impedirlo….. por fin llegó a su hogar, metió el auto en el estacionamiento y subió al ascensor, secó sus ojos frente a los espejos que lo rodeaban, las puertas se abrieron una vez que llegó a su destino, cuatro bellas chicas dormían una encima de la otra afuera de la puerta de su apartamento, ellas despertaron al sentir los pasos…_

Chicas- pero Darien! ¿ qué fue lo que sucedió?...


	10. Rogando por el futuro que merecen

Hola de nuevo! Mil gracias por sus reviews, me hace sentir muy bien que les esté gustando la historia porque es mi primer fic y ….tranquilas no se me desesperen! No les puedo decir cómo va la historia porque le quito el chiste hehe pero ustedes confíen, lo único que les puedo decir que les seguirá gustando bastante!, espero que sigan leyéndome y dejándome muchos comentarios; les recuerdo que actualizo dos veces por semana y también que no me pertenecen los personajes.

CAP 10 ROGANDO POR EL FUTURO QUE MERECEN

A pesar de que Darien deseaba solamente recostarse en su cama y seguir sufriendo en silencio, las chicas ya estaban ahí y el semblante que él llevaba dejaba poco a dudas, así que las pasó al interior de su departamento y les contó la historia que minutos antes había acontecido.

Rei- ¿pero cómo? Eso sí que no, mira que desgraciado salió el Señor Tsukino, y tan modosito que se veía- Rei echaba lumbre por las orejas, al paso que iba pronto haría un zurco en el piso, el detalle es que Darien estaba en uno de los departamentos de los últimos pisos, así que no creía que a la vecina de abajo le hiciera mucha gracia tener a una muchachita en su sala a la media noche-

Darien- podrías dejar de moverte Rei, créeme que no estoy de humor para soportar verte girando como trompo- dijo a punto de perder los estribos-

Lita- es la verdad Darien, no podemos permitir que eso suceda, pero mañana iré a casa de Serena y ese señor me las va a pagar, juro que me va a escuchar!

Amy- cálmate Lita, y tú también Rei la violencia no nos conduce a nada y más que ayudar podemos empeorar la situación, tenemos que estudiar muy bien la situación para ayudar a Serena lo antes posible-

Mina- pues creo que Amy tiene toda la razón, como dice el dicho más vale pájaro en mano que árbol que crece torcido!-

Amy- no es así Mina, es: más vale pájaro en mano que cientos volando, y en esta ocasión al menos si entendiste en qué tipo de situaciones se debe usar-

Rei- acepto entonces que no podemos usar la violencia pero no tenemos tiempo!- por fin Rei se había sentado, pero ahora al terminar la frase golpeó fuertemente con el puño la mesa de centro, Darien comenzó a creer que era mejor tenerla en el departamento de la vecina que arriesgarse a perder sus muebles también- El día de mañana el Sr. Kenji se llevará a Serena y no podremos hacer nada!

Amy- así es chicas, Darien, tenemos que actuar en el transcurso de ésta noche, por que mañana será muy tarde-

Darien- lo sé, siempre he estado en contra de hacer las cosas mal, pero por salvar a mi hija y a mi princesa, estoy dispuesto a sacar a Serena acomodé lugar esta misma noche- Chiba cerraba su puño con fuerza, tenía las manos recargadas contra sus piernas, la tensión, la preocupación, la tristeza, todo, absolutamente se revolvía en su mente y en su corazón-

Mina- bueno entonces vamos por Serena, ¿qué estamos esperando? Vamos, vamos!- las energías regresaron a ellas y pronto contagió al resto de los ahí presentes-

Amy- esperen un momento, hay algo en lo que no hemos pensado, Serena no puede venir con ninguna de nosotras, será el primer lugar en donde la busquen sus padres, y menos contigo Darien si la encuentran aquí no quiero ni imaginar lo que va a suceder-

Darien- en eso tienes razón pero, a todos nos conocen- no terminó la frase cuando saltó Mina-

Mina- a Haruka y a Michiru no las conocen!

Rei- vaya hasta que Mina dijo algo coherente

Mina- cállate Rei si a veces si pienso!

Lita- bueno entonces hay que buscar a las chicas para decirles-

Darien- eso me toca a mí, le llamaré a Haruka, espero que nos quieran ayudar- Tomó su celular y marcó el numero de la rubia, en unos segundos…

Haruka- haló?

Darien- hola Haruka soy yo, Darien, tengo que hablar con ustedes y pedirles un favor-

Haruka- se trata de cabeza de bombón, cierto? Algo pudimos presentir-

Darien- así es, necesitamos que la oculten en su casa unos días- contó brevemente la historia y esperó impacientemente la respuesta-

Haruka- lo haremos, pero entonces nosotras iremos por ella, si su padre reconoce tu auto tratará de seguirte, deja todo en nuestras manos- colgó en auricular sin terminar de despedirse-

Mina- y bien Darien, que te dijeron?

Darien- irán por ella, ahora no nos queda más que esperar a que sea Serena quien nos llame-

Lita- Mina, puedes localizar a Artemis? Necesitamos que alguien le avise a Serena que irán por ella y no creo que podamos hacerle llamadas-

Darien- bien pensado Lita, además aunque le pasen la llamada nos arriesgamos a que su papa escuche por la otra línea-

Mina- listo! Ya avisé a Artemis, él y Luna van en camino-

_Pocos minutos después un par de gatitos saltaban por la ventana de Serena, tuvieron que brincarle en la cara para despertarla y antes que la rubia soltara un grito de susto Luna le habló en voz baja_

Luna- shh Serena no vayas a despertar a tu mamá, arregla tus cosas, Haruka y Michiru estarán aquí en pocos minutos vienen para llevarte con ellas-

Serena- mmm, de acuerdo Luna- asintió con su cabeza aún adolorida por la cantidad de llanto desalojado a lo largo de la noche, se levantó lentamente de la cama, no supo a qué hora su madre fue por sus cosas y regresó para dormir a su lado, pero eso le robó una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ella-

_Tomó apenas un par de cosas, las chicas seguro le prestarían mas ropa, así que solo llevó una chamarra para salir y un poco de ropa interior para los siguientes días, abrió la puerta y salió de su cuarto apenas en puntitas, suplicando que su padre estuviera ya dormido, bajo las escaleras y se dispuso a salir, sin embargo, se empezaron a escuchar pisadas en el piso de arriba, cada vez estaban más cercanas, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, eran pisadas fuertes, decididas, también se apreciaba que su dueño tenía prisa, Serena entonces intento esconderse tras la maceta de la sala, pero, como todos sabemos en definitiva nunca fue buena para andar a hurtadillas, tropezó con la mesa de centro y aventó un costoso jarrón que su madre tenía como adorno del lugar, Serena cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperaba encontrarse con la mirada de su padre, pero de verdad deseaba que nadie hubiera escuchado….. ya sabía, era imposible….abrió lentamente sus párpados….._

¿?- Serena pero qué estás haciendo aquí?


	11. Una hermosa propuesta

Hola! De nuevo mil gracias por sus reviews y tranquilas, no coman ansias, no puedo adelantarles mucho jaja me gusta ser mala pero así me aseguro de que les sigan dando muchas ganas de leerme, también les informo que estoy en proceso de otro fic y en cuanto tenga las ideas bien definidas comenzaré a subirlo.

Sin más las dejo que lean y que lo disfruten!.

Disclaimer. Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi.

CAP 11 UNA HERMOSA PROPUESTA

¿?- Serena, pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

Serena- mamá! Yo…..

Kenji- mamá fuiste tú?, estás bien?- despertó súbitamente con el estruendo, esperaba que no hubiese sido Serena intentando escapar, sería mejor que tomara su bata y bajara a ver qué ocurría-

Ikuko- si papá, vine por un vaso de agua y tropecé con Luna que andaba merodeando en la oscuridad….- gritó para que pudiera escucharla-

Ikuko- te entiendo hija, y te quiero mucho- siguió hablando de forma sigilosa- anda vete ya que tu padre bajará en cualquier momento a ver qué pasa, vendrán por ti?

Serena- aja, me esperan a la vuelta de la esquina- le dio un rápido beso y corrió a la puerta-

Ikuko- cuídate hija, que Dios te acompañe y déjame a Luna para que tu papá me crea- obtuvo un asentimiento por parte de su hija y cerro cuidadosamente la puerta, apenas alcanzo a hacerlo cuando las pisadas de Kenji se escucharon bajando las escaleras, Ikuko corrió a donde estaba el jarrón y se hizo la que apenas se incorporaba, llevando a Luna en los brazos mientras le sobaba la patita- te dije que todo estaba bien, no debiste de haberte preocupado, ya mañana recojo para no hacer tanto ruido, Serena tiene que descansar- dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras tomando rumbo hacia el cuarto de Serena-

Kenji- vaya de verdad pensé que la responsable de este desorden había sido Serena- subió las escaleras y la curiosidad hizo que se enfilara hacia el cuarto de su hija, abrió la puerta cuidando de no hacer ruido y pudo ver a su esposa recargada sobre la cama acariciando la cabeza de su joven hija bajo las sábanas, lo cual lo dejó más tranquilo, parece ser que ambas a pesar de todo aceptarían lo que él había ordenado, después de todo el lo hacía por el bien del nombre de su familia-

_Ikuko suspiró sabía que su esposo no se creería del todo las cosas y acomodó las almohadas bajo las sábanas de la cama, en el espacio que correspondía a su cabeza colocó la peluca que Serena usó para representar a la bruja de Blanca Nieves hacía tantos años ya, después de todo en la oscuridad el cabello blanco y el rubio no tenían mucha diferencia…_

_Al mismo tiempo un deportivo amarillo manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio_

Michiru- qué suerte que tu mamá te haya ayudado Serena-

Haruka- por poco y nos quedamos sin cabeza de bombón- intentó aligerar el ambiente pero el comentario provocó melancolía en el rostro de Serena, esa frase era más cierta de lo que Haruka creía-

_Nueve de la mañana y un séquito de personas bajaban de un deportivo rojo estacionado frente a una bella casa adornada con un amplio y muy bien cuidado jardín de entrada, en sus rostros se notaba que ninguno había podido conseguir dormir…_

Darien- hola Setsuna, nos preocupamos de que Serena no hubiera llamado anoche- dijo mientras entraba en la casa y tomaba asiento en la sala-

Hotaru- es que Serena se quedó dormida en el auto y no la quisimos despertar, así que papá Haruka la llevó cargando a su cuarto, verdad mama Setsuna?- mientras volteaba a ver a la peliverde-

Setsuna- así es Hotaru, nosotras nos quedamos analizando las consecuencias de este probable cambio en el futuro y es por eso que no les llamamos con anterioridad, además pensamos que necesitaban dormir mas y si los molestábamos al comienzo de la madrugada desearían venir a esa hora-

Michiru- Serena aún no despierta, si gustan pasen a desayunar algo, me imagino que no han comido nada- con su mano señalo la cocina en donde ya se encontraban listos algunos platillos-

_En el piso de arriba, una rubia de cabellos cortos escuchó ruidos dentro de la habitación de su invitada…_

Haruka- todo bien cabeza de bombón?- dijo mientras abría un poco la puerta , lo suficiente para no ser inoportuna-

Serena- claro Haruka, pasa- sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos por lo que dio la vuelta simulando que veía la hermosa mañana que afuera acontecía-

Haruka- has estado llorando preciosa?-

Serena- es que, bueno yo pensé que Darien llamaría para ver como estoy después de lo de anoche, y no he recibido ninguna llamada- una lágrima escapó y rodo por su sonrosada mejilla-

Haruka- bueno cabeza de bombón anoche te dormiste en el auto antes de que te pudiéramos explicar algo, Darien y las chicas fueron quienes planearon esto, vamos- le hizo una señal con la mano y con la cabeza- ellos están abajo desayunando-

_En el rostro de Serena se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y bajó corriendo las escaleras; tan pronto como pudo se encontraba en la cocina subida arriba de Darien, por cierto, fue tan rápido el movimiento que la rubia hizo y tanta la brusquedad con la que cayó sobre él en la silla que la ésta no soporto el peso y ambos cayeron al piso, Serena sintió cómo caían y extendió el brazo para agarrarse de lo que pudiera, consiguiendo jalar el cabello de Rei quien terminó encima de ellos…_

Rei-Serena tontaaaa! Que no te fijas! Si yo no soy tu agarradera! Eso me dolió!- a puño cerrado le daba un golpe a la rubia entre sus singulares chonguitos-

Serena- buaaah Rei , eres muy mala conmigo!- grandes chorros de lágrimas salían de aquellos ojos azules- como iba yo a saber que la silla se rompería!-

Rei- pues es más que obvio Serena, te la pasas tragando todo el día! Si estás pesadita! No sé como Darien te aguanta!-

_Los chillidos de Serena se hicieron más agudos, pero antes de que ésta pudiera contestar Darien habló-_

Darien- por favor! Ya! Las dos! Quietas!- estaba exasperándose de nuevo , pero intentó mantener la calma- primero, Serena, puedes quitarte de encima de mí para que me pueda levantar por favor y segundo en estos momentos las cosas no están como para que ustedes dos estén con sus niñerías de siempre- lo dijo tan seriamente que ninguna de las dos involucradas discutió-

_Darien se disponía a seguir hablando sin embargo Setsuna le ganó la palabra._

Setsuna- pues bien- dirigiéndose a Serena y a Darien- ustedes tienen que concretar esa boda, al hacerlo sus poderes se incrementarán y en la batalla que está por llegar eso les será de gran utilidad, de lo contrario , la verdad es que no se que pueda pasar, pero presiento que nada bueno-

Michiru- así es, ya vimos que tu padre puede ser muy peligroso y de no concretar esa boda rápidamente es posible que el futuro realmente cambie.

Haruka- entonces, Darien, cabeza de bombón, están de acuerdo?- dijo mientras los volteó a ver a los ojos al tiempo que los nombraba-

Serena- pero por supuesto!- su respuesta fue tan fuerte que asustó a todas mientras sus ojos saltaban en forma de corazones-

Amy- Serena, esto es serio , no será tan fácil como parece-

Darien- Amy tiene razón, habrá que pensar en cómo hacer las cosas de forma que tu padre no se entere de nada-

Serena- buaaahhh, yo quería una boda grande! Con cientos de invitados!- su cara era un enorme puchero y jugaba reiteradamente con sus dedos-

Lita- quizás sea posible Serena, de el único que nos debemos de cuidar es de tu papá, así que mientras los invitados no sean amistades de él, dudo que se entere, solo hay que ser cautelosos!

_En ese momento Darien se acercó a Serena, probablemente su mirada era la más tierna y romántica que jamás le hubiera dirigido, estar al borde de perderla de nuevo a manos de un humano, ni siquiera de un enemigo lo hizo darse cuenta de lo valioso que era cada segundo, así que decidió ser todo lo que Serena esperaba de él._

_En su bolsillo traía algo que había estado ahí desde el día anterior, algo que esperaba haberle dado durante la cena , recordó que lo traía consigo, lo sacó , se acercó a Serena le tomó su mano izquierda y en voz alta le dijo:_

Darien- Serena- se sonrojó ya que todas las miradas estaban sobre él- no esperaba pedirte esto de ésta manera y menos tener que verme apurado a hacerlo pero….te quieres casar conmigo?- mientras le colocaba un hermoso anillo de diamantes en su mano-

_Las chicas brincaron y gritaron de alegría con corazones en sus ojos….. mientras Serena daba el sí a su amado, se sentía como soñada! Hacía tanto que esperaba este momento, ella tampoco pensó que sería así pero estaba tan feliz de haberlo podido compartir con sus amigas; entre tanto Setsuna recordó sonrojándose a Ian un joven maestro de la universidad donde trabajaba, era tan apuesto y esas últimas dos citas la dejaron enamorada de él, para ser honesta se imaginó en el lugar se Serena…. si tan solo no tuviera que estar resignada a volver a las puertas del tiempo….. Haruka y Michiru intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y picardía debían aceptarlo también a ellas les gustaría vivir algo así, sin embargo los festejos por el momento no duraron mucho, el celular de Rei sonó…._

Rei- haló?

Nicolás- amor- se escuchaba agitado como si hubiese estado corriendo- los papás de Serena están aquí, están buscándola….


	12. Hay que ocultar a Serena

Ya se, ya sé mátenme de nuevo, es que mi maquina tenía virus y estuvo hospitalizada de nuevo pero les dejo un doble capítulo para que sigan leyendo emocionadas!

Dejen reviews! Amo los reviews!, mucha suerte y gracias por seguirme leyendo.

CAP 12 HAY QUE OCULTAR A SERENA

Nicolás- amor- se escuchaba agitado como si hubiese estado corriendo- los papás de Serena están aquí, están buscándola, los dejé pasar al templo para que vean que aquí no se encuentra, pero mientras buscaban llegó Richard, también estuvieron en casa de Amy, su mamá no supo que decirles….

Rei- vaya! la verdad ya se habían tardado , ok, yo les digo a las chicas….

_Rei explicó que era lo que estaba sucediendo, seguramente no tardaban en ir a las casas de las demás chicas, decidieron irse para estar en sus respectivas casas y que los padres de ellas no sospecharan nada, ya que, si no encontraban a nadie, lo más seguro era que ellas estuvieran con Serena, escondiéndola…Darien por su parte decidió pasar unos momentos más con Serena al menos la aprovecharía hasta que entrara a su turno en el hospital._

Haruka- si gustan pueden quedarse aquí, nosotras iremos al centro cultural- dijo mientras Michiru y ella salían por la puerta-

Serena- vas a ensayar Michiru? Quiero ir!- Dijo serena emocionada-

Michiru- así es Serena, pero me temo que no nos puedes acompañar, es mejor así, evitemos que alguien te vea y te siga hasta aquí- en tanto subió al deportivo amarillo-

Setsuna- apareció tras de ellos, también iba de salida- es mejor que yo también me marche tengo clases en una hora y debo llevar a Hotaru al menos a las últimas dos clases- dicho esto apareció un auto ejecutivo color azul en la puerta al que Setsuna y Hotaru subieron rápidamente-

Serena- con cara de diablilla- ese chico será novio de Setsuna?- mientras se dirigía a la puerta para ver mejor a donde se marchaban-

Darien- no lo sé a veces ella es tan callada, pero sería bueno! – dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Serena e invitándola a pasar al interior de la casa-

_Un par de horas antes…._

Kenji- es hora de levantarse Serena, apúrate la cita con el doctor ya está hecha y no lo voy hacer esperar-abrió lentamente la puerta solo para darse cuenta que en el interior de la habitación no había nadie, su pulso se aceleró, corrió por toda la casa en busca de su hija, Sammy tenía rato de haberse ido a la escuela el mismo Kenji lo había visto marcharse, iba solo; Ikuko , su esposa, no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana, sabía que tarde o temprano se hablarían, él no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer así es que a la peliazul mujer no le quedaba de otra más que resignarse y apoyarlo, era su deber como esposa- entró por último a la cocina, nadie excepto mamá, tomó las llaves del auto mientras gritaba furioso, a qué hora dejaste que escapara!-

_Ikuko corrió tras él, sabía que iría a buscar a su hija y ella, ella quería estar ahí si la encontraba, para al menos darle un poco de tranquilidad a la joven. Llegaron a casa de Amy, Kenji subió las escaleras casi a dos escalones por paso, tras él una madre sumamente preocupada, rezaba porque Serena si es que estuviese ahí ya se hubiera marchado, Tsukino tocó la puerta, bueno casi tiró la puerta impaciente por que abrieran, una mujer de largos cabellos azules vestida con una bata de médico abrió la puerta-_

Sra Mizuno- si diga? Qué se le ofrece?- parecía asustada por la actitud del hombre frente a ella-

Kenji- Discúlpeme, busco a mi hija, es amiga de la suya, anoche escapó de la casa- dijo en un tono autoritario-

Sra Mizuno- bueno aquí no hay nadie, usted es el padre de Serena cierto? – trataba de ser amable con aquel hombre que se veía enojado y desesperado- Amy se fue hace un par de horas y no espero que regrese hasta en la noche, gusta pasar?- no terminó de decirlo cuando Tsukino estaba ya dentro del departamento revisando si es que encontraba pistas de que su hija estuviera ahí-

Kenji- parece ser que Serena no ha estado aquí- hablaba más con el que con las dos personas que lo observaban confundidas-

Ikuko- Vámonos no deberías ser tan maleducado- estaba molesta, qué vergüenza con la mama de la linda Amy-

Sra Mizuno- bueno ellas suelen reunirse en el templo Hikawa todos los días quizá la pueda encontrar ahí- de nueva cuenta trató de sonar amable, pero esta vez mas bien pareció que lo estaba corriendo.

_Sin siquiera agradecer Kenji se enfiló de nueva cuenta hacia las escaleras, Ikuko solo asintió como dando las gracias y pidiendo una disculpa por el comportamiento de su esposo, un joven de cabellos castaños llegaba al lugar en busca de su novia, al ver lo que ocurría se escondió tras un macetón con un árbol que adornaba la terminación del pasillo, una vez que la pareja de esposos bajó las escaleras éste hizo lo mismo, subió a su auto y los siguió…_

_Templo Hikawa_

_Kenji estacionó el auto tanto como pudo y subió de nueva cuenta las escaleras tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, una vez arriba se encontró con Nicolás…_

Kenji- dime donde está mi hija- mientras lo agarraba de sus ropas

Nicolás- señor disculpe usted, yo no sé de quién me habla- él sabía perfectamente que se refería a Serena, Rei se lo había contado por teléfono suponiendo que sus padres comenzarían a buscarla… pero él no diría nada, él la estimaba y bueno si decía algo Rei lo castraría, eso era seguro- yo sólo trabajo aquí, para empezar no sé quién es su hija, tal vez si me dice yo pueda ayudarlo-

Kenji- Serena! Mi hija Serena! Si trabajas aquí debes conocerla! Aquí viene todos los días con su amiga Rei- eran tales los gritos que la poca gente que en ese momento fue a orar se dirigió a la salida-

Nicolás- haaa, la señorita Serena, si la conozco, pero no la he visto por aquí, es mas la señorita Rei tampoco se encuentra, pero si gusta pasar y comprobar por usted mismo que no está aquí con mucho gusto!- uff casi se le caían los pantalones del susto a Nicolás, él nunca había sido bueno para mentir y menos con alguien así de enfadado, pero todo por su bella Rei-

_Tsukino hizo lo mismo que en su anterior visita apenas terminó la frase el pobre de Nicolás cuando él ya estaba buscando por todos los cuartos y rincones del templo sin lograr su objetivo, Ikuko lo esperaba en las escaleras, algo le decía que Serena tampoco estaba ahí, pero así como eso la tranquilizaba una idea la ponía aún más nerviosa, sólo faltaban tres lugares donde Serena podía estar así que pronto la encontrarían._

_Tsukino salió del último cuarto, se dirigió a las escaleras y jaló del brazo a su esposa…_

Kenji- tampoco está aquí, vamos a casa de sus otras dos amiguitas, están con ella, la están escondiendo- dijo bastante seguro de lo que decía

_En ese momento Nicolás alertó a Rei, haciendo que las chicas se marcharan tan pronto como pudieron, gracias al cielo sus casas estaban del otro lado de la cuidad, cerca de la casa de Haruka, así que si todo estaba bien estarían ahí antes que los padres de Serena, en el camino Ikuko seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Kenji hasta que éste rompió el silencio.._

Kenji- la ayudaste tú, ¿cierto?- se notaba la ira en su mirada-

Ikuko- y qué si lo hubiera hecho, te desconozco- quiso sonar fuerte y molesta sin embargo se notó más la decepción en sus palabras-

Kenji- deja de estarla tapando y dime ya donde está!-

Ikuko- no lo sé, cuando regresé a la habitación después de verte, ella seguía ahí, durmiendo, pasé largo tiempo despierta así que tuvo que ser poco antes de que amaneciera, pero no me dí cuenta-

_Kenji decidió no seguir con la conversación, después de todo el había visto a su hija dormida, por lo que lo que le decía su esposa no sonaba tan descabellado: minutos después…._

Toc toc

Lita- quien?

Kenji- quiero ver a mi hija ahora!- de nuevo gritando

Lita- abrió la puerta lentamente- señor Tsukino! Qué hace usted por aquí! Que milagro!- no terminó la frase ya que Kenji aventó la puerta para terminar de abrirla, no quería que le dieran tiempo a su hija de esconderse-

Kenji- dónde está?- dijo ya exasperado

Lita- donde está quién? ¿Serena?,

Kenij- no te hagas la inocente- buscaba desesperadamente sin embargo la casa de Lita no era grande era un departamento para una persona, no había mucho lugar donde esconderse, pronto se dio por vencido ahí no la hubiesen ocultado por que todo estaba a la vista; dio la media vuelta y se retiró no son antes advertir- dile a Serena que se cuide por que donde la encuentre me las va a pagar-

_Lita cerró la puerta de su apartamento y llamó a Mina- _van para allá- , _estaba tan preocupada, ahora comprendía a Darien, Kenji estaba irreconocible, tanto que hasta daba miedo._

_Apenas cinco minutos después la pareja arribó a su último destino ( el último en el que Kenji pensó, ya que a Ikuko le quedaba uno más disponible- la casa de Darien-) Mina se encontraba haciendo el aseo por lo cual tenía la puerta abierta, en el momento que Kenji entró Mina aspiraba la cocina por lo que no le escuchó, el señor Tsukino había revisado ya todo el pequeño apartamento cuando Mina salió de la cocina y pegó el grito de su vida…._

Mina- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay,- cayó de espaldas- señor Tsukino qué hace usted aquí! Qué susto me dio!-

Kenji- omitió su respuesta a las anteriores preguntas, esta vez más enfadado que nunca-donde está mi hija? –dijo poniendo énfasis en todas las palabras-

Mina- yo que sé! Ha de andar de pillina con Darien!- hay Mina tan indiscreta, se tapó la boca con ambas manos para después colocar una arriba de su cabeza y comenzar a reír pero de nervios- bueno yo digo!

Kenji- DARIEN!...


	13. Envidias

El segundo capítulo de ésta semana! Disfrútenlo!

CAP 13 ENVIDIAS

_Un pequeño auto rojo se desplazaba a la mayor velocidad que podía esquivaba autos y personas de puro milagro, en cuestión de minutos atravesó la populosa ciudad y se subió sobre la banqueta de entrada al Hospital General de Tokio, sus dos ocupantes bajaron corriendo del auto, uno por que tenía las firmes intenciones de matar a uno de los médicos más prestigiados del hospital y el otro porque precisamente quería detener ese acto, segundos después se hallaban en el quinto piso del nosocomio…_

Kenji- disculpe señorita- trató de sonar amable ya que de otra forma lo sacarían del hospital antes de lograr su cometido-el doctor Darien Chiba?

Hikary- mmm se encuentra en una operación, no se desocupará al menos en cinco horas- eso no era verdad, algo le decía que ese hombre tenía información que a ella le serviría- si no es indiscreción quién le busca?

Ikuko- esta vez se adelantó a responder ya que su esposo aparte de lo alterado que se encontraba ya, estaba a punto de derribar las puertas que conducían a las salas de operaciones- somos sus suegros, es una emergencia familiar- dijo mientras Kenji la volteaba a ver con ojos inquisidores-

Hikary- vaya una emergencia, pues si gustan yo le informo en cuanto salga, ¿a dónde le digo que se dirija?

Kenji- en realidad preferiríamos tener su dirección ya que perdimos la que nuestra hija nos dio- decidió seguir el juego que impuso su esposa, después de todo el no dejaría que Darien se enterara o fuera casa de los Tsukino ya que tendría tiempo para esconder a Serena-

Hikary- de acuerdo sólo porque son los suegros, porque tenemos prohibido dar ese tipo de información- les dirigió una sonrisa mientras anotaba en una tarjeta la dirección de Chiba, pensaba que tenía que saber la verdadera razón de porque estaban ahí-

Ikuko- muchas gracias señorita- dijo mientras asentía-

Kenji- un favor, podría no decirle que estuvimos aquí, más que una emergencia familiar es una sorpresa- agregó antes de marcharse con una sonrisa retorcida-

_Era el día se suerte de Hikary ya que mientras se acercaba a la oficina de Darien pudo escuchar una conversación del otro lado de la puerta-_

Darien- ok Mina, está bien, después de todo es mejor que vean que Serena no está conmigo… si, estaré preparado para cuando lleguen-

Hikary-Con que la están escondiendo- dijo para sí misma- ¿por qué será?-

_Darien colgó el teléfono e inició otra llamada la cuál Hikary alcanzó a interceptar en el teléfono de su secretaria._

¿?- haló?

Darien- hey Andrew amigo! Crees que nos podamos ver mañana?, Lita ya te debió de haber contado algo…

Andrew- así es! Jajajaj me da gusto Darien , ya se lo merecían tu y Serena, por cierto imagino que pronto se irá a checar no es cierto?

Darien- así es, mañana la traeré al hospital, es mejor tener todo bajo control

Andrew- wow ya quiero ver la cara de todos! En especial de la tonta de Hikary, a ver si ya se le quita lo encimosa!

Darien- jajajajajajaja no seas malo Andrew, pero bueno, tengo un par de consultas entonces mañana vienes con las chicas y de aquí nos vamos te parece?

Andrew- hecho hermano!, hasta mañana!

Hikary- pensaba molesta, en que ese tal Andrew la había llamado tonta!, pero quién se creía ese maldito y Darien! Que hacía divulgando lo que ella le decía! Par de patanes, pero Darien se las pagaría, él sería o suyo o de nadie, lo acababa de decidir- Darien, tienes consulta- sólo abrió la puerta y la cerró, a Darien ese acto le pareció raro ya que Hikary trataba a toda costa de pasar tiempo con él por más que éste la rechazara, sin embargo ella creyó mejor no decirle nada a Darien, investigaría por sí misma qué era lo que estaba pasando, presentía que le convenía.

_Ocho de la noche, Darien terminaba su turno y rápidamente se dirigió a su casa, la verdad no había dormido nada la noche anterior y tenía ganas de descansar, sin embargo una idea lo asaltaba, por qué su " suegro" no lo había ido a buscar? De cualquier forma era el único lugar donde podría encontrarlo ya que ni él ni su esposa sabían de su dirección y Mina no dijo nada sobre haberles informado donde vivía, no tardó en llegar a su casa, estacionó el auto y subió por el ascensor, las puertas apenas se abrían cuando se encontró con una mirada llena de ira…_

Kenji- dónde la tienes! Dime ya!- agarró a Darien desprevenido y lo tomó por sus ropas- que me lo digas! Es más abre la maldita puerta ahora!

Darien- Serena? ¿Cómo que donde está Serena?, ¿qué le paso?

Kenji- no te hagas el inocente, maldito tú la tienes, pero deja que la encuentre y tu y ella me las van a pagar, a mí nadie me ve la cara de tonto, te lo advierto!

_Los vecinos comenzaron a asomarse ante el alboroto a lo que Darien comentó_

Darien- si usted me bajara podría abrir la puerta y platicamos tranquilamente adentro- los murmullos de algunos vecinos se hicieron fuertes, la mayoría expresaban que sabían que la relación que él tenía con esa niña le traería consecuencias, pero aún así lo consideraban un joven tranquilo y educado- Chiba abrió la puerta e invitó a sus acompañantes a pasar, más tardó en cerrar la puerta tras de sí que Kenji en revisar todo el apartamento.

Kenji- pues aquí no está- dijo entre molesto y decepcionado-

Darien- no señor no he visto a Serena desde ayer, yo,- trató de hacer lo posible por verse afligido- pensé que, que Serena estaba en recuperación, aunque no le miento si tenía intenciones de ir a buscarla por la noche, ese bebe, era mío y yo lo deseaba- agregó mientras bajaba la mirada-

Kenji- no lo vuelvas a mencionar!- gritó por lo alto- ese bebé desgraciadamente aún existe, pero no por mucho tiempo!, cuando la encuentre se va a arrepentir- giró la perilla salieron él y mamá Ikuko y cerró la puerta de un azotón-

_La noche pasó sin más complicaciones, la mañana llegó y Darien se preparaba para visitar a su amada e ir al hospital cuando tocaron a la puerta-_

Toc toc

Darien- se dispuso a abrir la puerta y en realidad se sorprendió al ver a quien tenía frente a él- mamá Ikuko- su reacción fue buscar a su alrededor para ver si venía de nuevo acompañada-

Ikuko- buenos días Darien, vengo sola no te preocupes- le dirigió una tierna sonrisa-

Darien- ha he, que mal educado soy, pase por favor, tome asiento- señalaba con la una mano mientras cruzaba la otra por detrás de su cabeza, cerró la puerta tras de sí- gusta un poco de té-

Ikuko- hay Darien no quiero molestar, ibas de salida verdad?

Darien- así es, pero aún tengo tiempo- ahora fue Darien quien sonrió-

Ikuko- su voz sonaba tensa y triste y sus ojos reflejaban preocupación- Darien dime que sí sabes el paradero de mi hija, yo, la verdad yo deseaba que no la encontráramos, por Kenji, pero el no ver rastros de ella en ninguna parte me alarmó bastante-

Darien- a usted no puedo mentirle, si, tanto las chicas como yo sabemos dónde está Serena- hablaba calmadamente pero también con un tono de seriedad-

Ikuko- sabes bien que yo no diré nada, de hecho mi esposo y yo no nos hemos hablado, ayer lo acompañé solamente porque quería saber cómo se encontraba mi hija; él no sabe que he venido.

Darien- se paró de la mesa y con la misma seriedad que minutos antes había hablado le dijo- acompáñeme por favor-

_El trayecto había sido callado, sin embargo ambos se sentían a gusto con la presencia del otro, era muy diferente a tratar con Kenji, tiempo después arribaron a una casa en la que Ikuko pudo notar mucho movimiento, pero era un movimiento agradable , una niña salió corriendo al ver estacionarse el auto_

Hotaru- bienvendo Darien -le dijo mientras se acercaba al auto, cuando notó que alguien más venía en el auto y se detuvo en seco-

Darien- hola Hotaru, están las chicas?

Hotaru- si están todas- había cierto nerviosismo en su voz- con sus novios

Darien- descuida Hotaru, ella es la madre de Serena, es de hecho quien ayudó a que pudiera escapar- mientras abría caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto-

Hotaru- bienvenida señora, disculpe usted es que, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos con Serena.

Ikuko- Y eso te lo agradezco pequeña- dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa mientras acariciaba su barbilla-

_Darien le guió hasta la puerta –_ya llegué, gritó como si se sintiera en su casa-_ una vez que abrió muchos quedaron mudos mientras que de el fondo se escucho una voz._

Serena- mamá! Qué bueno que estás aquí!- mientras corría a abrazarla.


	14. Encuentros

Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, mil gracias por sus reviews, plis sigan dejando muchos que de ellos depende que mejore la historia! Bueno las dejo que lean no sin antes recordarles que los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeushi.

CAP 14 ENCUENTROS

Serena- mamá! Qué bueno que estás aquí!- mientras corría a abrazarla.

Ikuko- hija! – ella también corrió a abrazarla- cómo estás, ayer me preocupé bastante de no saber de ti-

Mina- bueno señora, una disculpa, todas sabíamos dónde estaba Serena, pero creo que ya sabe usted las razones por las que no le dijimos a papá Kenji brujino, jajajajajajaja-

Rei- dándole un golpe a Mina- no seas indiscreta y maleducada Mina, tu siempre con tus bromas de mal gusto!-

Amy-es cierto Mina además creo que la Sra. Ikuko sabe muy bien los motivos así que no tenemos porque estárselo recordando-

Ikuko- tranquilas chicas, yo sé que mi esposo no ha sido el mejor en estos días, de hecho debo decir que me decepciona bastante su actitud- en sus ojos se formaban ya pequeñas lágrimas-

Serena- mamá- ella también se comenzaba a poner triste-

Lita- bueno creo que no es momento para ponernos sentimentales, la realidad es que debemos tratar de proteger a Serena, pero eso ya lo sabemos todo, porque mejor no comemos un poco del pastel que traje-

Ikuko- de acuerdo, yo les ayudo a servir- se retiró de la sala acompañada de Lita y Michiru-

Michiru- una disculpa por no presentarnos Sra. mi nombre es Michiru y el de ellas es Haruka, Setsuna y la pequeña Hotaru- dijo mientras señalaba al grupo que les seguía- nosotras también conocemos a su hija hace mucho, pero al no conocerlos a ustedes ni ustedes a nosotras creímos pertinente que se quedara aquí para que estuviera más segura-

Ikuko- se veía bastante sorprendida- pero si tu eres Michiru Kaioh, la violinista y pintora! Y tu Haruka Tenou la corredora de autos, no tenía idea de que Serena tuviera amistades tan importantes!-a la vez su rostro reflejó melancolía ella no creía que su hija le ocultara cosas-

Haruka- bueno es un honor que nos reconozcan por nuestro trabajo, y, la verdad es que por lo mismo teníamos tiempo de no ver a su hija, pero es alguien sumamente especial para nosotras-

Hotaru- así es! Serena es una persona muy especial para todas verdad mama Setsuna-

Setsuna- por supuesto pequeña, bueno es mejor que no hagamos esperar al resto de los invitados, llevemos el pastel- llevaba ya en sus manos el té y Hotaru le seguía con las tazas, así los demás las siguieron, con platos, servilletas y el pastel-

_En la sala estaban Lita acompañada de Andrew, Mina con Alexander, Rei con Nicolás, Amy con Richard y faltaba una pareja, una que Ikuko logró divisar en el jardín trasero a través de las cortinas, justo en el momento en que Darien besaba tiernamente a Serena mientras acariciaba su vientre, cosa que hizo sonreír a Ikuko; pese a lo que dijera su marido, para ella Darien era el mejor hombre que Serena podía haber conseguido, así convivieron un rato las chicas pusieron al tanto a mamá Ikuko sobre sus relaciones sentimentales, sus trabajos, el tiempo voló y pronto Darien tuvo que despedirse para partir hacia su trabajo…_

Darien- bueno yo me despido mi turno comienza en media hora y es mejor que me vaya- se levantó del sofá dejando su taza y su plato sobre la mesa- señora- esta vez se dirigió a Ikuko- gusta que la lleve?, no la dejaré en su casa pero al menos la acerco un poco al centro de la cuidad-

Ikuko- está bien Darien, pero por favor no me digas Señora, solo dime Ikuko, o mamá- cosa que hizo que Darien se sonrojara-

Darien- Serena, nos vemos en el hospital a las 7, no se les olvide por favor-

Serena- claro que no Darien! Ahí estaremos!- mientras se le abalanzaba encima-

Darien- aun mas sonrojado- Serena, aquí está tu mamá- mientras que Ikuko solo reía.

Haruka- yo misma las llevaré en mi auto, no tienes por qué preocuparte-

_Así se despidieron. Los demás chicos también partieron a sus respectivos deberes, Andrew debía abrir la tienda de videojuegos, Richard ya arreglaba su papeleo para su servicio social en el mismo hospital de Darien, Alexander era locutor de radio y Nicolás partió al templo ya que Rei aun no quería regresar y alguien debía atender a los visitantes._

_De camino al hospital…_

Darien- señora, bueno esta no es la forma pero…. Serena y yo nos casaremos en 15 días, sé que a ella le gustaría que nos acompañara- estaba sonrojado, no era su estilo decir las cosas de esa forma pero los sucesos que últimamente habían venido pasando no le dejaban lugar a otra cosa-

Ikuko- claro Darien, ahí estaré, yo llamo ese mismo día a las chicas para que me informen donde será, así evitamos que mi esposo se entere-

Ikuko- Darien!- dijo asustada- es el carro de Kenji, viene atrás de nosotros-

Darien- mmmm- el corazón le dio un vuelco- ¿acaso nos viene siguiendo?

Ikuko- no, dio la vuelta en la calle pasada, pero no quiero que me vea contigo- dijo mientras se escondía bajo el asiento-

Darien- iré más rápido-apenas lo dijo cuando vio por el retrovisor la mirada de Kenji – demonios ya me vió- exclamó alterado- aceleró de inmediato-

_Kenji lo siguió de inmediato sin embargo el auto de Darien era más rápido por lo que se perdió rápidamente entre las calles cada vez más concurridas._

Darien- la dejaré dos cuadras atrás del hospital, su esposo sabe a dónde me dirijo así que si puede entre en alguna tienda en cuanto se baje para que no la vea- se estacionó rápidamente e Ikuko bajó dirigiéndose a una pequeña librería justo enfrente de ella, apenas un minuto después Kenji alcanzó el auto de Darien quien ya aceleraba de nuevo; dos cuadras después llegó al hospital donde Kenji por fin lo alcanzó….

Kenji- abre las puertas! Le ordenó a Darien cuando lo vio activar la alarma del deportivo-

Darien- hee-

Kenji- por qué huías?, Serena viene contigo verdad?

Darien- no, para nada- se acercó al auto desactivando la alarma- yo, bueno ya no quiero más problemas con usted, yo amo a Serena, pero eso usted nunca lo va a entender- le mostraba el interior del auto- contento?- dijo sonando irónico-

Kenji- algo escondes, pero pronto lo descubriré…..


	15. Una graciosa confusión

Hola! Aquí trayéndoles el segundo capítulo semanal, espero que les agrade, de nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me emociona mucho que les guste la historia y prometo que se pondrá mucho mejor!. Las dejo que lean. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.!

CAP 15 UNA GRACIOSA CONFUSIÓN

_El día transcurrió de lo más normal en el hospital, pronto dieron las siete de la tarde…_

Darien- vaya! Se me fue rápido el día!... mmm creo que Serena ya no tarda en venir, mejor la espero afuera no sea que se vaya a topar con Hikary…..

_Darien! Dijeron las chicas y sus acompañantes cuando lo vieron salir de su consultorio, mientras Serena se abalanzaba sobre de él._

Serena- mi querido Darien! Te extrañé mucho!- le dijo tomándolo por el brazo

Darien- pero Serena, si apenas nos vimos en la mañana- dijo mirándola tiernamente-

Rei- hay Darien si ya sabes que esta mujer no puede vivir un día sin verte- quería hacer enojar a Serena-

Amy- no empiecen por favor, no es el lugar- dijo con una gotita en su cabeza-

Darien- vámos, el Doctor Furokata debe de estar esperándonos ya Serena- la tomó por la cintura y la giró sobre su propio eje- enseguida venimos- se dirigió hacia los demás-

Andrew- aquí los esperamos, no se tarden demasiado!-agregó mientras tomaba asiento dejando que Lita se sentara en sus piernas- chicas tomen asiento, apretados pero todos quedamos aquí-

_Hikary había estado observado la escena-_así que van con el doctor Furokata , esa niña no resultó tan tonta como creía, ahgrrr-_ se dirigío hacia el consultorio del Doctor quería escuchar ella misma lo que sospechaba-_

Dr Furokata- hola Darien, cómo estás?

Darien- muy bien gracias-

Dr Furokata- me sorprendí bastante cuando dijiste que traerías a tu novia a una revisión-

Darien- así es Robert, mira ella es Serena-

Dr Furokata- mucho gusto señorita, bueno más bien Señora, aunque te vez bastante jovencita aún como para llamarte así- el era un hombre de aproximadamente unos 60 años, cabello cano, muy amable, parecía llevarse bastante bien con Darien-

Serena- mucho gusto- dijo agregando una reverencia-

Dr Furokata- pasa detrás del biombo para que te pongas la bata, vamos a hacerte una ecografía para determinar cuánto tiempo de embarazo tienes, mientras Darien me proporciona tus datos-

_Hikary hirvió cuando escuchó la palabra embarazo-_hay me lo temía esa muchachita resultó menos tonta de lo que pensaba, supo amarrar a Darien, pero no se lo voy a dejar tan fácilmente! Me las vas a pagar Serenita-

_Darien le dio todos los datos de Serena al doctor, éste se sorprendió bastante al saber la edad de la chica y más al saber datos más confidenciales sobre su relación, él respetaba mucho a Darien pero la verdad nunca pensó que le gustaran las niñas, aún así la consulta terminó pronto, el médico diagnosticó 2 meses de embarazo y, si todo salía bien el bebé nacería entre mediados de junio y principios de agosto._

Dr Furokata- muy bien planeado todo Darien, será o para el cumpleaños de tu novia o para el tuyo-

_Darien y Serena sonrieron felices ante la noticia y no pudieron evitar darse un pequeño beso, después de todo, en ese momento Darien estaba ahí como paciente, no como médico._

Dr Furokata- pues bien Serena, eres una chica muy sana y fuerte, sigue como hasta ahora, cuida tu alimentación y muchas felicidades a ambos- les dirigió una gran sonrisa mientras ellos salían del consultorio despidiéndose alegremente-

_Al salir había varios médicos reunidos en el pasillo, sus caras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar al verlos salir del consultorio del mejor ginecólogo del hospital e inmediatamente comenzaron los cuchicheos y las burlas de parte de los más allegados a Darien-_

Hachiro- vaya vaya galán que escondidito te lo tenías- trataba de hacerlo enfadar-

Isamu-no que sólo le invitabas helados a tu noviesita?, míralos que picarones, que tipo de heladitos se aventaban!

Darien- dejen de molestar por favor-notó que Serena se estaba enfadando y no quería escenas en su trabajo-

Hachiro- no es cierto amigo, sabes que te felicitamos

Isamu- Claro! Es una buena notica o no?- pensaba que Darien era realmente afortunado al formar una familia con esa bella chica, a él le gustaba, desde que la vio en el hospital le robó el corazón , pero en cuanto supo que era la novia de Darien decidió no meterse, él estimaba mucho a su superior-

Hikary- quien se había mantenido distanciada de la conversación- ya dejen de molestar, Darien tenemos una emergencia- lo volteó a ver ignorando la presencia de su rubia acompañante- hubo un accidente múltiple y están llegando los heridos, tendrás que quedarte a ayudarnos- eso lo dijo más como una orden que como una petición-

Darien- supongo que puedo revisar a algunos de los pacientes, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo planes y ya me esperan- apenas terminó la frase cuando sus amigos y sus lindas senshis se acercaron a ver por qué tardaban tanto-

Nicolás- que pasa Darien?, no nos iremos ya?-

Darien- me temo que no, hay una emergencia pero si me esperan media hora más nos vamos todos juntos-

Lita- te esperaremos-

Amy- si gustas para que puedas salir más temprano Richard y yo les podemos ayudar con los que sólo presenten lesiones leves- Amy sabía que por más aptos que fueran ambos apenas estaban en segundo grado y jamás les dejarían ayudar en casos más delicados-

Darien- me parece bien, toma Richard, en mi oficina tengo algunas batas limpias- extendió la mano dándole las llaves-

Isamu- Amy te llamas verdad?, en cuanto lleguen vendrán conmigo a emergencias, ahí veremos a quienes pueden atender-

_Apenas un par de minutos después Richard volvía, él con su bata puesta y con otra entre las manos cuando llegó Hikary mirándolos a todos de forma despectiva_.

Hikary- ustedes vayan a emergencias- les ordenó con un gesto de enfado- Darien, mi padre me asignó a tres pacientes que él y yo compartiremos- movió los ojos fastidiada-así que sólo queda una chica grave, tiene lesiones en el occipucio.

Serena- en el queeeeeeee? ha eso sí que no! Mi Darien no le va a revisar eso a ninguna mujer!- todos la miraban con gotitas en la cabeza mientras Serena se aferraba a las piernas de Darien-

Darien- pero Serena-

Serena- ningún pero que valga!, qué no hay mujeres que la puedan revisar!¿ por qué le tienes que ver tú el occi no se queee? Buahhh no Darien noo-

Amy- pero Serena-

Serena- Amy no lo defiendas! Ya sé que es su trabajo, pero para eso hay doctoras! Mujeres!-

Richard- Serena creo que no entiendes-

Serena- que no entiendo que? Darien! No me digas que ya le has visto eso a más mujeres! Nooo por que! Por que ! Por quee! Nooooo.

_A estas alturas ya todos estaban muertos de risa, Isamu y Hachiro exclamaban que qué graciosa era la novia de su superior, las chicas, los chicos, no podían dejar de reírse, estaban a punto de dejar de respirar, hasta Darien no aguantó más la risa y tuvo que dejarla salir, claro, no de la misma forma tan escandalosa que todos los demás pero, ya no aguantaba, era tan gracioso-_

Serena- no se burlen! – decía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- y tú Darien! De qué te ries! Buahhhh eres muy malooo!, encima de que le vez no se qué tanto a las chicas tu, tu te burlas de mii! Buahhhhh

Darien- Serena- aún entre risas, juraba que las quería contener pero por más que quería no podía- el occipucio es una parte del cerebro, nada de lo que te estás imaginando-

Serena- queeee?

Rei- también reía a carcajadas – eso te pasa por no estudiar Serena, eres una tonta! Que vergüenza!

Serena- cállate Rei, no me digas que tú si sabías!

Rei- inmediatamente se puso roja- yo, este… no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti, eres una tonta!

Serena- ya vez! Tu tampoco sabías! Y deja de molestar – comenzó una de sus interminables guerras de lenguas-

Darien- ya! Dejen de discutir, tenemos trabajo que hacer, entre más nos tardemos más tarde vamos a salir, voy con mi paciente, la pobre ha de tener una severa contusión-

Serena- jugando son sus dedos completamente sonrojada- mmm si Darien -

_Las chicas y sus novios tardaron tiempo en recuperarse de aquel ataque de risa mientras que Serena insistía en que se dejaran de burlar, que a cualquiera le podía pasar…. Pronto los chicos Amy y los chicos se desocuparon y partieron de inmediato, la idea era una cena en donde se hicieran los preparativos de la boda._


	16. Preparativos

Hola de nuevo! Aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo que de hecho se extenderá a dos ya que mañana no podré subirlo, espero que les guste!, como siempre mil gracias por sus comentarios.

CAP 16 PREPARATIVOS

_Una semana había pasado ya, Lita había terminado el menú que se serviría en la celebración; cocinarían ella, Setsuna y Hotaru, Mina se encargó junto con Alexander de las invitaciones y su repartición, Amy había sido la encargada junto con Richard de ir a contratar los servicios del juez en el registro civil, así como del sacerdote que oficiaría la misa, Rei y Nicolás comenzaron a llevar parte de la decoración al jardín que habían conseguido para la boda, Andrew llevaría a los meseros y las máquinas de café así como las fuentes de chocolate que tenía en su cafetería, Michiru buscaba el grupo musical que amenizaría la fiesta y Haruka arreglaba su auto ya que sería la encargada de trasportar a la novia y después a la feliz pareja a su luna de miel, todas esperaban que la boda transcurriera sin problema alguno y que Kenji no se enterara del suceso hasta después de que hubiese pasado, sin embargo, al reunirse para ver los adelantos el tema de conversación fue otro diferente…._

Rei- no les parece extraño que estas semanas hayan estado tan calmadas?- tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y su semblante reflejaba un tono de preocupación-

Lita- bueno, mamá Ikuko ha tratado de mantener al papá de Serena al margen de todo, quizás el mismo ya se cansó de buscarla y se resignó a que Serena escogiera su futuro-

Amy- aún así hay que ser sumamente cuidadosos, hay que evitar que se entere, es sólo una semana más-

Mina- pues por el momento Alexander y yo entregamos ya todas las invitaciones, en el caso de los compañeros de la escuela y de los profesores las invitaciones decían que sería una boda sorpresa, por lo que les pedimos su discreción-

Rei- vaya Mina hasta que algo se te ocurre-

Mina- jugando con los dedos- en realidad fue idea de Alexander-

Michiru- ya era mucho milagro jijiji-

Mina- hay no! Tu también vas a empezar!, ya es suficiente con éstas cuatro!-

Michiru- bueno yo sólo decía, es que apoyo a la mayoría-

Haruka- yo creo que su amiga no se refiere a ese tipo de problemas- agregó en tanto que volteó a ver Rei- ¿o me equivoco?

Rei- aja, yo me refería- calló un momento, tampoco quería alarmarlas, sin embargo Haruka terminó la frase-

Haruka- al enemigo-

Rei- así es, no hemos tenido nuevas noticias-

Michiru- yo sigo intentando, pero el espejo no me muestra nada, además Setsuna no ha podido entrar a las puertas del tiempo-

Hotaru- pues yo sí he tenido sueños recurrentes- sus ojos cambiaron a unos con menos brillo y más preocupación- algo se acerca, más rápido de lo que creemos-

Rei- tu crees que aún tengamos tiempo?-dijo volteando a verla-

Hotaru- no lo sé, pero no creo, estoy segura de que lo que viene, pronto estará aquí, no nos queda más que estar alertas-

Michiru- de cualquier forma la unión de Darien con Serena aumentará su poder de lucha-

Setsuna- o al menos eso esperamos-

Mina- ¿qué?, no estamos seguras de que su poder aumente?

Setsuna- lo suponemos, sin embargo el hecho de que se casen no significa que inmediatamente acepten su derecho al trono, quizás sus poderes aumenten después de eso y no con la boda-

Lita- bueno eso nos dejaría en desventaja-

Amy- de hecho no, sin el incremento de sus poderes quedamos al mismo nivel de el enemigo, es decir la batalla será 100% pareja-

Haruka- sin embargo, por lo mismo hay más riesgos de que algunas quedemos en la batalla- su voz seca y autoritaria esta vez reflejo algo de temor sin embargo en el momento llegaron Serena y Darien dando por terminada esta conversación-

Serena- chicas! Ya todo listo?- hay ya quiero que sea sábado!- sus ojos de corazones saltaban sin parar-

Darien- así es , ya quedó todo, Rei- volteo a ver a la hermosa pelinegra- ustedes el viernes terminarán la decoración?-

Nicolás- así es Darien, Rei y yo terminaremos todo entre el viernes y el mismo sábado para evitar que el viento y el polvo arruinen las decoraciones-

Alexander- Mina y yo iremos el viernes por las flores y nos encargaremos de los centros de mesa-

Richard- nosotros llevaremos al Sacerdote, el encargado del registro civil llegará por su cuenta-

Andrew- Unazuki llegará el sábado por la mañana a poner las fuentes y las cafeteras y a indicarle a los meseros sus tareas, para que Rei pueda ir con las demás chicas a arreglarse-

Darien- entonces sólo falta que pasemos por los trajes Andrew-Darien a pesar de lo serio que solía ser se veía sumamente feliz y animado por el próximo acontecimiento-

Serena- y yo ya tengo mi vestido!- saltó feliz de su silla-

_Las chicas voltearon a verla con asombro, ellas suponían que irían con Serena durante la semana a buscar los vestidos de ellas y por supuesto el de la novia-_

Serena- que ya no recuerdan a Yoshiki Osul!, cuando ojo de pez lo atacó y yo lo ayudé, él me diseño mi vestido para su siguiente pasarela, y yo- juega con sus deditos y pone cara de diablilla- lo fui a buscar, y me lo regaló!-

Lita- sii ya recuerdo! Cuando aún estaba Rini con nosotras!

Serena- siii además el les hará sus vestidos a ustedes también!-

Mina- en serio!, tal vez sea mi oportunidad para convertirme en una gran modelo!- se levantó de la mesa y gritó esa frase tan alto que todos los comensales la voltearon a ver- además es tan guapo y varonil!- ahora sus ojos brillaban con ilusión-

Amy- Mina compórtate además tú tienes a Alexander y está a tu lado!

Mina- ups!- se cayó de la silla provocando que todos se rieran-

Alexander- no te preocupes Amy ya estoy acostumbrado- agregó más bien resignado después de todo Mina era así y él así la quería-

Darien- pues bueno, si todo está listo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana tengo doble turno-

Serena- buahh entonces no te veré mañana?

Darien- no Serena, ni mañana ni pasado, la idea es que aparte de la semana que me den por la luna de miel me den dos días antes de la boda para terminar con los preparativos, así que debo trabajar más estos días-

Richard- muy bien pensado, siempre salen cosas de último momento-

Darien- así es, por eso me quiero ir a descansar, te llevo Serena, para dormir temprano-

Serena- bueno- de nuevo jugaba con sus dedos mientras hacía pucheros- no me queda de otra-

_Todos se marcharon, al poco tiempo ya se encontraban descansado plácidamente, y es que los siguientes 7 días serían agotadores…_

_A la mañana siguiente las chicas de nuevo se reunieron en casa de Haruka y Michiru, esperaban a sus novios para desayunar ya que después planeaban ir de compras y pasar el día buscando los últimos detalles para que todo fuera impecable, pasaron los minutos y llegó Nicolás sumamente asustado….._

Nicolás- ha ha ha – entró aventando la puerta por lo que todos dirigieron su atención a él- el Sr Tsukino me venía siguiendo, no sé di como 30 vueltas a la cuidad, creo que sí lo perdí-

Rei- pero como que crees que lo…- no pudo terminar la frase todos se quedaron helados-

Kenji- al fin te encuentro Serena…


	17. El sufrimiento de una pareja

El segundo capítulo de ésta semana y por cierto alguien me preguntó que que edad tiene Darien en el fic, bueno Serena tiene 17 y Darien 24 para que tengan una idea y sigan leyendo a gusto.

Hasta la próxima semana!

CAP 17 EL SUFRIMIENTO DE UNA PAREJA

Kenji- al fin te encuentro Serena, y vienes conmigo-

Rei- pero Señor, déjenos explicarle- se levanto de un golpe de su asiento para dirigirse a donde estaba Tsukino-

Kenji- ustedes cállense, cómo pretenden hablar conmigo ahora si me mintieron!

Lita- pero Señor- corrió a tratar de agarrar a Serena-

Kenji- quítate- hizo la finta de que la aventaría a lo que Andrew y Haruka respondieron- que van a hacer, golpearme? Serena es menor de edad, YO decido por ella, ya no se metan en lo que no les interesa-

Serena- lloraba a mares, su padre la tenía sostenida de un brazo y la estaba comenzando a lastimar- chicas, no quiero causarles problemas-

Mina- pero Serena-

Amy- chicas, creo que esta vez no hay nada que podamos hacer, legalmente él aún puede decidir sobre Serena-

Kenji- hasta que alguien lo entiende, vámonos- jaló a Serena y la llevó casi a rastras a su auto-

Michiru- encontraremos la forma de ayudarte Serena- le gritó justo antes de que el auto arrancara para perderse entre las calles de la cuidad-

Andrew- sigámoslos!- corrió a su auto sin embargo fue detenido por Richard-

Richard- no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento, mejor entremos y llamemos a Darien, tiene que saber qué es lo que está pasando-

Rei- pero si serás tonto Nicolás, como fue que te siguió?, por qué no lo perdiste?, eres, eres un estúp….

Setsuna- cálmate Rei, Nicolás no tuvo la culpa , a cualquiera le pudo pasar, a veces las cosas del destino son incontrolables-

Hotaru- es mejor que concentremos nuestras energías en buscarla, antes de que algo malo le pueda suceder a ella y a Rini- con el último nombre los ojos de la pequeña comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de tan solo recordar a su amiga-

_Mientras tanto en el hospital…_

_Ring Ring_

Darien- haló?

Rei- Darien, tienes que venir- su voz estaba llorosa-

Darien- ¿qué sucede?- no pudo evitar alarmarse, se levantó de un salto de su escritorio, en ese momento atendía a un paciente que se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su joven médico-

Rei- es Serena- tomó aire, para a la vez armarse de valor- su papá la encontró-

Darien- ¿queé?, palideció, sintió como si sus piernas perdieran fuerza, su mundo entero le dio vueltas- voy para allá-

Paciente- sucede algo malo doctor?

Darien- un grave problema personal, me tengo que marchar, enseguida le mando otro médico que le atienda, una disculpa- la última frase la tuvo que gritar ya que en ése momento ya iba casi corriendo por el pasillo-

Toc toc

Dr Fujiyama- adelante-

Darien- una disculpa, tengo una emergencia familiar, por favor permítame retirarme- de sus ojos casi brotaban las lágrimas-

Dr Fujiyama- nunca te había visto así Darien, debe ser algo grave, anda vé, arregla todos tus asuntos, luego cubres las guardias no te preocupes, pero… estás bien tú?

Darien- si gracias, yo, bueno dejé una consulta a medias, el paciente aún está en mi consultorio-

Dr Fujiyama- no te preocupes- se comunicó con su secretaria- Amaya, vocea a mi hija por favor-

Al tiempo que Darien se retiraba sus compañeros pudieron notar que realmente estaba mal, incluso Isamu se ofreció a llevarlo, temía que se accidentara si conducía en ese estado, sin embargo Darien se negó; mientras tanto….

Dr Fujiyama- Hikary, hija atiende el consultorio de Darien, hay un paciente esperando por su consulta-

Hikary- y Darien?

Dr Fujiyama- se retiró, tuvo una emergencia familiar, la verdad nunca lo había visto tan mal, pobre, tan joven y con problemas que lo pongan así, es una lástima-

Hikary- si, lo es, que pena, bueno, me retiro, atenderé a su paciente- entretanto pensaba que en definitiva tenía que averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo si quería quedarse con Darien-

_Un deportivo rojo corría a toda velocidad , varias veces estuvo a punto de provocar un accidente, sin embargo , los demás conductores y peatones reaccionaron a tiempo, en cuestión de 7 minutos atravesó la cuidad en hora pico, su mente solo estaba en una sola cosa, dónde y cómo estaba su amada._

Darien- qué pasó?- dijo apenas en un aliento mientras empujaba la puerta-

Nicolás- fue mi culpa Darien- el joven castaño apenas había dejado de llorar, no había articulado palabra alguna desde que sucedió el incidente- él me vio salir del templo con las bocinas y el cableado para la boda, noté que me seguía así que aceleré, di muchas vueltas a la cuidad, pensé que lo había perdido cuando llegué aquí, no sé cómo supo que vendría a donde Serena-

Darien- no te culpes, sabíamos que nos exponíamos-la realidad es que estaba destrozado, pero no quería culpar a nadie, era una situación bastante delicada-

Amy- tenemos que guardar la calma y tratar de pensar a dónde pudieron ir- su mirada también reflejaba tristeza y desesperación-

Setsuna- los chicos salieron en sus autos a dar vueltas por la ciudad, por si es que encuentran el auto del Sr Kenji, Haruka y Michiru también la buscan en las carreteras que circundan el distrito-

Darien- creo que por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer- se levantó y salió al jardín-

Nicolás- Darien-

Rei- déjalo, necesita estar sólo-

Darien- princesa, espero que encuentres la forma de volver a mi lado, perdóname por descuidarte, yo, soy un tonto, siento que siempre fui demasiado frío contigo, pero , te prometo que cuando vuelvas a mí nunca te dejaré, seré todo lo que quieres y más, eres la razón de mi vida, si tú no estás, yo, yo estoy perdido, eres mi familia, mi mundo y bien volvería a dar mi vida por ti, por qué estuvieras a mi lado; si seré estúpido, hubiera dejado que me llevaran a la cárcel si eso me aseguraba tu bienestar y el de Rini….

_En otra parte de la cuidad-_

Sammy- cómo extraño a la tonta se Serena

Ikuko- de verdad Sammy- su rostro reflejó la alegría que hace días no tenía-

Sammy- pero por supuesto, Serena es una tonta y a mí siempre m gustó molestarla pero… yo no apruebo la forma en la que mi papá la trató, yo soy testigo de lo feliz que ella era con Darien, es más, cuando estudiaba con él mejoraban mucho sus calificaciones- se notaba en su forma de hablar que de verdad extrañaba a su hermana- también me acuerdo de estas tardes de pie de limón donde sus amigas y él venían-

Ikuko- Sammy-

Sammy- si mamá?

Ikuko- qué tienes que hacer el próximo sábado?

Sammy – nada por?

Ikuko- quiero que me acompañes a un lugar muy especial-

_Por la carretera viajaba un pequeño jetta de modelo antiguo color rojo, en su interior una joven no paraba de llorar sólo pensaba en su amado…_

Serena- Darien, no quiero irme, no quiero que nada le pase a nuestra bebe, eres el amor de mi vida, no dí mi vida por ti alguna vez si no es porque para mí lo significas todo, sé que soy una niña, que aún no aprendo a comportarme y que a veces te avergüenzo, pero, te prometo que seré la mejor esposa, seré quien esté atrás de todos tus triunfos y te prometo que no dejaré que le pase nada a Rini,te lo prometo por el amor que siento por ti…..

Kenji- ya deja de llorar Serena- la miraba molesto

Serena- a donde me llevas?-

Kenji- a Kashiwagi, después vendré por ti para arreglar el otro asunto- dijo dirigiéndole una despectiva mirada al vientre de Serena- si te llevo a casa seguro volverás a escapar o tu madre te ayudará-

Serena- pero…..-

Kenji- y si te preguntas cómo te encontré, seguí una corazonada-

_La noche caía, arribaron al instituto hacía ya un par de horas, ya le habían asignado a Serena su habitación, y Kenji había dado serias instrucciones de que absolutamente nadie más que él podía visitar a su hija, Serena estaba recostada en su cuarto, el lugar era frío y húmedo, le habían dicho que era porque de esa forma los estudiantes se concentraban mejor, por la diminuta ventana sobre su cama podía observar la luna que hacía su aparición, se sentía a morir, abrazaba constantemente su vientre como asegurándose de que su pequeña aún seguía ahí, el llanto no cesaba, sin embargo algo dentro de ella le dijo que se levantara, al momento de hacerlo pudo ver a tres estrellas cruzando el cielo y …..¿aterrizaron cerca de ahí?_


	18. La llegada de las estrellas

Hola de nuevo! Hoy paso a dejarles de una vez los dos capítulos de la semana ya que estaré ocupada y no sé si pueda subir el otro después; espero que los disfruten y porfas sigan dejando muchos reviews!

También quiero agradecer a las que se han molestado por dejar sus comentarios, me agrada que les guste esta historia!

Ahora si hasta la próxima semana!

CAP 18 LA LLEGADA DE LAS ESTRELLAS

Yaten- eres un imbécil Seiya por qué no nos dirigiste a la cuidad! Acaso sabes dónde estamos?

Seiya- si yo me dirigí a la ciudad pero como tú no dejas de molestar, pues fallé por algunos metros-con una gotita en su cabeza-

Yaten- ¿metros?, estamos en medio de la nada!, hay puro bosque a nuestro alrededor!-

Taiki- bueno será mejor que se calmen, peleando no resolveremos nada, y menos en éste lugar, necesitamos al menos caminar a donde veamos una carretera, para ubicarnos mejor-

Seiya- Taiki tiene razón, busquemos como salir de este enredo, síganme-

Yaten- ha eso si que no, si no estoy loco como para seguirte, eres capaz de llevarnos a un barranco y matarnos, con lo desubicado que eres!-

Seiya- yo? Desubicado? Si ya te dije que fue por tu culpa, sé perfectamente en dónde estamos-

Taiki- ha si? entonces es adrede que te hayas parado justo en esa enorme telaraña?

Seiya- cual tela…- volteo para encontrarse con tremenda red tejida entre dos arbustos y en el centro de ella una peluda araña que ya intentaba subirse en los hombros del pelinegro- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, quítenmela, quítenmela, quitenmelaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Yaten- jajajajajajjaajajajajajaja y no eres desubicado jajajajajajjaajajaja-

Taiki- Sería más fácil quitártela si dejaras de brincar como niña por todos lados jajajajaja-

Seiya- por fin se puso quieto al lado de Taiki quien le quitó la molesta araña de un manotazo- está bien hermano tu guíanos- acepto su derrota después del menudo sustito-

Yaten- hasta que dices algo coherente- dio la media vuelta y caminó detrás del castaño mientras dejaban atrás a Seiya quien asustado volteaba a todas partes- ya deja de jugar que te vas a perder-

_Pasaron las horas y finalmente llegaron a una carretera, a pocos metros se vislumbraba un pequeño pero limpio hotel de paso, así que decidieron parar para pasar la noche ahí y preguntar sobre su paradero; ya en su habitación se dispusieron a hacer un par de llamadas-_

Taiki- Martin, amigo que bueno que estés en casa-

Martin- vaya vaya con que las estrellas regresaron de su asueto-

Seiya- arrebatándole el teléfono a Taiki- así es y venimos con los ánimos recargados, dispuestos a trabajar cuanto antes-

Martin- pues están de suerte amigos míos justo me piden a un grupo de talentosos chicos para una conferencia en un colegio y no había podido encontrar a nadie, no les molesta que sea mañana mismo verdad?-

Yaten – para nada, pero si no es mucha molestia, podrías mandar a alguien por nosotros y que nos traigan ropa limpia?, es que tengo un hermano muy tonto que perdió todo nuestro equipaje- dijo volteando a ver a Seiya fingiendo molestia-

Martin- nada de qué preocuparse, yo mando por ustedes y me encargaré también de que les asignen el mismo departamento donde vivían anteriormente, sólo díganme donde están-

Taiki- en un pequeño Hotel llamado el camino rodante, gracias a mi hermanito, dijo él también buscando hacer enojar a Seiya-en la carretera 89-

Martin- perfecto les quedará cerca el lugar, mañana pasarán por ustedes a las 7 am de acuerdo?-

Todos- de acuerdo Martin, buenas noches-

Seiya- bueno al menos nos recuerdan después de tanto- dijo sonriente, dejándose caer sobre el sofá-

Yaten- ya sería manda si nos olvidan después de todo lo que nos hiciste pasar!-

Seiya- pero si ustedes también insistieron en regresar! O que Mina y Amy son de Chocolate!-

Taiki- haa emm, bueno basta de pláticas tenemos que descansar para mañana-

Seiya- jajajajaja que graciosos son ustedes dos, pero si bien que se enamoraron de ellas yo no sé por qué lo ocultan-

Yaten – porque no nos queremos ver tan ridículos como tú, con tu bombón por aquí bombón por allá, como si esa niña de verdad te fuera a hacer caso!

Seiya- ya dejen de molestar! Ya verán que el corazón de Serena será todo mío, si no por qué la princesa Kaguya nos dijo que vendríamos a una misión de amor!- sus ojos saltaban con corazones y sus manos las juntó en el pecho luciendo bastante gracioso-

Yaten- yo que sé, pero ya que elegiste el sofá ahí dormirás!

Seiya- yo por queee?

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar de una ciudad vecina….._

Ikuko- cómo que encontraste a Serena?- dijo exaltada, su corazón dio un vuelco-

Kenji- así es, sus amiguitas la tenían escondida, si no es porque seguí al novio de una de ellas confieso que jamás la hubiera encontrado!-

Ikuko- y qué hiciste con ella!- dónde está!, ¿por qué no la trajiste a casa?- la verdad a estas alturas temía lo peor-

Kenji- está donde debería de haber estado desde hace muchos años, internada!, y de una vez te digo que tiene instrucciones de que nadie, absolutamente nadie más que yo la viste-

Ikuko- pero Kenji Tsukino y yo? Soy su madre! Quiero verla- le gritaba desesperadamente-

Kenji- a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que tú la ayudaste a escapar, así que por el momento tendrás que saber de ella por medio de mí- Kenji dio la media vuelta, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto mientras Ikuko lloraba desconsoladamente-

Ikuko- Darien y las chicas tienen que saber en dónde está- pensó para sus adentros, tomó las llaves y salió sigilosamente de la casa con sólo su monedero en mano-

_Unas cuadras más adelante Ikuko marcaba desesperadamente un número que apenas si había podido memorizar, el teléfono sonó al otro lado de la ciudad sacando de sus cavilaciones a todos los ahí reunidos, habían pasado la tarde mudos, viéndose unos a otros en interminables ocasiones sin nada qué decir, se abalanzaron de inmediato a contestar el teléfono…._

Haruka- si quién habla?

Ikuko- soy la mamá de Serena-

Haruka- Sra Ikuko- todos voltearon, prácticamente dejaron de respirar a ver si lograban escuchar algo de primera mano- tiene usted noticias de Serena?

Ikuko- así es, mi esposo la llevó a Kashiwagi, le tiene prohibido recibir visitas, sin embargo sé que encontrarán la forma de sacarla de ahí- apenas logró terminar la frase cuando Darien le arrebató el teléfono a Haruka-

Darien- sabe algo de nuestro bebé?- dijo completamente angustiado-

Ikuko- sé que ella aún lo espera pero Kenji sigue en la idea de deshacerse de él, por eso les pido que la busquen y la saquen de ahí lo antes posible- no le dio tiempo de despedirse ya que por instinto volteó a ver su reloj, se tardó 15 min, seguramente tanto Kenji como Sammy ya la esperaban para cenar-

Haruka- la tienen en Kashiwagi- el silencio reinó en la sala


	19. Dolorosos encuentros

Aquí la segunda entrega de la semana, que la disfruten!.

CAP 19 DOLOROSOS ENCUENTROS

_A la mañana siguiente los alumnos del internado Kashiwagi se encontraban alistándose para comenzar con sus actividades; aunque eran aún vacaciones para el resto de la población ellos continuaban con su preparación, sobre todo en ámbitos artísticos y deportivos, una hermosa rubia bajaba lentamente las escaleras para llegar al patio principal, lo hacía con calma, a cada paso que daba sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, quería encontrar la forma de escapar de ahí y llegar al lado de su amado y de sus amigas, cómo debían de estar sufriendo todos ellos con su ausencia; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una graciosa niña, de al menos la edad de Serena, tenía el cabello castaño claro y lo peinaba en dos trenzas, lo que la hacía lucir aún más pequeña…_

Maggy- por qué llorabas en la noche?- le dirigió una agradable sonrisa-

Serena- hee?

Maggy- me llamo Maggy, soy tu compañera del cuarto de al lado, te escuche llorar durante la noche, ¿qué te sucede?

Serena- yo no quiero estar aquí, no debería estar aquí- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus sonrosadas mejillas-

Maggy- no conozco a nadie en su sano juicio a quién le guste estar aquí, a la mayoría los tienen a la fuerza, otros sólo están aquí un par de años para lograr buenos puestos de trabajo al egresar-Serena notó cierta tristeza en sus palabras-

Serena- y tú por qué estás aquí?- secó sus lagrimas con la mano y se dispuso a escuchar a la joven-

Maggy- mis padres murieron cuando apenas tenía 3 años, toda mi vida he estado aquí, como no tengo familia, parte del dinero de su herencia vino a parar aquí, para que siempre hubiera alguien al pendiente de mí –

Serena- es triste, pero has de tener muy buenas amigas aquí, seguro conoces a todas-trató de hacerla sonreír de nuevo-

Maggy- evitó contestar esa pregunta así que respondió con otra- y tu cómo te llamas y por qué estás aquí?-

Serena- mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y mi padre me trajo aquí, él no quiere que esté al lado de la persona que amo- de nuevo se soltó llorando incontrolablemente-

Maggy- ya veo, y como eres menor de edad no te queda de otra-

Serena- es que no es justo, mi boda será este fin de semana, yo me tengo que ir de aquí! Además mi papá no quiere que nazca mi bebé!- ya no pudo más se sentó en el último escalón y se quedó sollozando-

Maggy- vas a necesitar un verdadero milagro- de aquí nadie se escapa ya muchos lo han intentado y bueno, tampoco admiten bebés. Hace tiempo hubo una chica en tu situación y, en cuanto nació su niño se lo quitaron y lo dieron en adopción, para muchos este lugar es peor que una cárcel- su rostro reflejaba la tristeza y la impotencia de encontrarse en un lugar como ese- pero si yo te puedo ayudar, cuenta conmigo!- le dirigió una sincera sonrisa a la rubia-

Serena- gracias- ella quería continuar con las pláticas sin embargo en ese momento la prefecta la tomó por el brazo-

Prefecta- aquí nadie llega tarde, primera regla del juego; tu primera clase será deportes así que sígueme-

_Serena no reaccionó sino hasta que la presentaron con su profesor de educación física, un hombre alto, moreno, su sola presencia daba miedo, era de aquellos a los que les gusta hacer sufrir a sus alumnos y al ver en Serena a una jovencita debilucha y llorona…._

Profesor- dé 10 vueltas al campo, quiero ver sus habilidades- mostró una sonrisa retorcida-

_Serena desfalleció al ver el campo, había que subir, bajar, escalar, correr, arrastrarse, en definitiva ni como Sailor tuvo alguna vez que hacer tanto esfuerzo_

Serena- pero señor es que yo-

Profesor- hágalo-

Serena- es que no puedo-

Profesor- que lo haga o se quedará castigada haciéndolo toda la tarde, yo personalmente la vigilaré-

_A Serena no le quedó otra opción, era su tercera vuelta ya cuando un calambre en el vientre hizo que se doblara por el dolor._

Serena- hay me dueleeee, mi hija, auxilio-

Profesor- llévenla a la enfermería- hay estos chicos de ahora no aguantan nada dijo entre risas-

_Mientras Serena era atendida en la sala de enfermería dio inicio una conferencia a la cual todos los estudiantes debían ir, incluso la enfermera que la atendió se desapareció un par de veces para ir a observar a los guapos chicos que la precedían; era una conferencia sobre valores y motivación personal, la idea era que los estudiantes vieran que los objetivos se pueden lograr, tal como los tres miembros de esa agrupación lo habían conseguido un par de años atrás._

_Pasaron dos horas y Serena fue dada de alta al tiempo que la conferencia terminaba, la joven rubia se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a su alcoba cuando vio al un grupo de jovencitas arremolinarse gritando que querían autógrafos, los profesores trataban de disipar el escándalo; de pronto Serena creyó reconocer una de esas voces, sin embargo la prefecta le ordenó que se marchara a su cuarto, ¿no que ella estaba muy débil? Nada tenía que hacer ahí; Serena dio la vuelta a regañadientes y comenzó a subir por las escaleras cuando un joven de cabellos negros amarrados en una cola de caballo volteó hacia el lugar- bombón qué haces aquí -Maggy que estaba cerca de él en ese momento escuchó a Seiya y al ver a donde se dirigían sus ojos reconoció a su nueva amiga-_

Maggy-Te prometí que te ayudaría- fueron sus pensamientos y de inmediato se dio a la tarea de separar al pelinegro del resto de la gente que se encontraba en el lugar- conoces a Serena cierto?

Seiya- si pero cómo?-

Maggy- shh no digas nada, vamos atrás de este edificio, no te deben ver conmigo-los profesores, demasiado ocupados en quitar de encima a las jovencitas del famoso grupo Star Lights no se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurrió-

Seiya- tú eres amiga de mi bombón?-

Maggy- apenas la conozco, pero es una chica que me cae muy bien, verás ella está muy triste y, por la forma en que la nombraste puedo ver que es alguien muy especial para ti, por favor ayúdala-

Seiya- cómo? Mi bombón está triste?- abriendo sus ojos con asombro-

Maggy- no es a mí a quien le toca explicarte eso- volteó a señalar un gran árbol que nacía en una barranca algo profunda- no te dejarán pasar a verla, pero ése árbol conduce al piso donde ella está-

Seiya- tragó saliva- es que no hay otra forma?

_Aunque terminó la frase la respuesta que obtuvo fue un empujón para trepar al árbol, con todo el cuidado del mundo trepó ya que le resultaban espeluznante voltear hacia abajo, sentía que moriría y tan sólo por ver a su bombón, pronto llegó a la rama que lo conducía a los pasillos, ahí ya lo esperaba Maggy quien subió por las escaleras-_

Maggy- cómo te tardaste!- abriendo la puerta de Serena

Seiya- hay si como tú no arriesgaste tu vida!-

Serena- Seiya!- corrió a abrazarlo. En definitiva verlo le cambiaba su mundo en estos instantes-

Seiya- bombón!- correspondió al abrazo completamente emocionado-

Maggy- los dejo, pero no te tardes que comenzarán a buscarte- en ese momento cerró la puerta para dejarlos en privacidad-

Seiya- sabía que me recordabas! Y que me extrañabas!- él creyó que ese abrazo que tan efusivamente le dio Serena provenía de que ella había descubierto que le amaba-

Serena- no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte- que inocente Serenita- se encogió entre su pecho- te necesitaba! Más de lo que te imaginas-

Seiya- lo sé bombón, por eso regresé, ahora no dejaré que seas de nadie más, solo mía- acercó su cara lentamente a la de Serena y en un acto sus bocas quedaron a milímetros-

Serena- waaaa, pero que haces Seiya!-brincó para atrás hasta lograr quedar a una buena distancia de él-

_En otra parte un par de autos deportivos manejaban a toda velocidad, Darien viajaba con Amy, Rei y Lita, mientras Haruka transportaba a Michiru y a Mina, Setsuna, Hotaru y los chicos decidieron quedarse por si necesitaba refuerzos más frescos, a pesar de que recorrieron un largo trayecto en apenas media hora el camino se les hizo eterno, hasta que se estacionaron frente a una construcción de enormes proporciones- esto parece una fortaleza- fue la expresión de todos la bajar de los vehículos, algunos pensaron en que quizás como sailors les sería más fácil rescatar a Serena, sin embargo sabían que era exponerse demasiado, la respuesta les llegó frente a sus caras-_

Amy- Taiki-

Yaten - Mina-

Taiki- Amy-

Mina- Yaten! Pero qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Yaten- pues buscando a Seiya que se nos perdió hace rato- su semblante malhumorado que cambió al ver Mina había regresado-

Darien- como? Pero si Serena está ahí dentro!- cerró sus puños con fuerza, escuchar de Seiya lo llenaba de celos-

Taiki- con razón se nos perdió!- dijo entre risas nerviosas-

Darien- ese mald….

Amy- calma Darien, es mejor esperar a que Seiya venga, si es que él la vio, puede que hablara con ella y sepa cómo está, sabes a de igual forma a nosotros no nos dejarán pasar-

Lita- si Darien es mejor que esperemos, quizás haya otro modo de sacarla de aquí-

_Mina y Rei fueron las encargadas de contarles a los chicos con lujo de detalles lo que sucedía, las caras de asombro de ambos y sus constantes intercambios de miradas cambiaron por unas de preocupación, Seiya tan emocionado que estaba, ojalá que no hiciera alguna tontería…_

Serena- waaaa, pero que haces Seiya-brincó para atrás hasta lograr quedar a una buena distancia de él-

Seiya- pues dijiste que me extrañabas y que me necesitabas o no?- su rostro reflejaba picardía-

Serena- sí pero no de esa forma- sabía que había cometido un error al emocionar a Seiya de esa forma y tenía que remediarlo- yo te necesito como amigo-

Seiya- pero bombón yo te amo- dijo hincándose a sus pies-

Serena- Seiya, yo tengo que ser honesta contigo, estoy aquí porque mi padre está furioso porque, porque, porque estoy embarazada de Darien-


	20. Ayuda de corazón

Hola! Una disculpa por la tardanza, sé que dije que actualizaría dos veces por semana, pero por el trabajo no he podido, por eso de nuevo les subo ambos capítulos; espero que les siga gustando la historia tanto como siempre y que me sigan dejando muchos reviews!

CAP 20 AYUDA DE CORAZON

Serena- Seiya, yo tengo que ser honesta contigo, estoy aquí porque mi padre está furioso porque, porque, porque estoy embarazada de Darien-

_Los ojos del joven se abrieron tanto como se podía, se echó hacia atrás y cayó recargado sobre la cama, sintió como si alguien en ese instante hubiera traspasado su piel y hubiera tomado su corazón, retorciéndolo hasta lograr arrancarlo de su cuerpo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, mientras negaba haber escuchado eso, si, tenía que ser una confusión su bombón no pudo haber dicho eso; entonces, una idea surgió en su mente…_

Seiya- yo, yo puedo hacerme cargo de ese bebé bombón, tú no te apures ya te lo dije, vine aquí solamente por ti y te voy a ayudar en lo que necesites, lo juro- él en definitiva quería seguir hablando, convenciéndola de sus palabras de amor, sin embargo Serena tuvo que tomar la palabra-

Serena- mira Seiya creo que no entiendes, yo lo amo a él, nunca te lo he negado, y mi bebé, ella tiene a su papá, un papá que de verdad la ama y la espera con mucha ilusión-

Seiya- si eso fuera cierto- subió el tono de su voz como si intentara con eso borrar las anteriores palabras- por qué te dejó aquí, por qué te abandonó, dónde está ese hombre que según tú te ama, y que ama a tu bebé!-

Serena- buscándome, lo sé, cuando mi padre se enteró de todo esto lo amenazó con meterlo a la cárcel y a mí con impedirme que Rini naciera, sin embargo una vez me rescató de eso, a pesar de todo planeamos nuestra boda, yo me caso éste sábado! Y mi padre me encontró y me separó de su lado, pero tengo que volver!, él no sabe donde estoy! Solo quiero que me encuentre y que me lleve a su lado!- ella también había subido el tono de voz, y se encontraba llorando a mares, de verdad estaba desesperada-

Seiya- y por qué me dijiste que me necesitabas, que me extrañabas?-

Serena- porque de verdad te extrañaba, eres mi amigo! Eres alguien especial para mí y yo necesitaba tu ayuda, pensé que me ayudarías a salir de aquí que me ayudarías a salvar la vida de mi bebé- cayó al suelo de rodillas , sus hermosos chonguitos cubrían su lloroso rostro, sus manos acariciaron su vientre y simplemente dejó caer su cabeza al piso quedando en una posición fetal-

_A Seiya se le rompió el corazón de verla así, pero para él eso era demasiado, más de lo que su pobre corazón podía soportar, no dijo nada, salió en silencio de la habitación y se dirigió escaleras abajo, en donde seguramente lo estarían buscando sus hermanos, los buscó por algunos minutos hasta darse cuenta que ya estaban esperándolo afuera de las instalaciones, cuando llegó a una distancia prudente de ellos, las chicas voltearon al sentir su presencia, sus hermanos pudieron darse cuenta que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas sabían que su corazón estaba roto y para aumentar la mala suerte del pelinegro cuando levantó la vista asombrado de que las chicas estuviesen ahí, su mirada se topó con otra que también reflejaba la tristeza de su corazón- maldito Darien- Seiya salió corriendo con los puños cerrados hasta donde se encontraba el joven médico, y le soltó un golpe que lo tiró de espaldas al piso-_

Seiya- por tu culpa!, ella siempre sufre por tu culpa!, eres un imbé….

Darien- quien ya se había repuesto del inicial golpe-a ti nadie te llamó- un golpe bien dirigido a la cara tumbó a Seiya dejándole el labio reventado- este problema no es tuyo!

_Las chicas corrieron a separarlos, Haruka, Yaten y Taiki sostenían al cantante, mientras Mina, Rei, Michiru, Amy y Lita intentaban contener la ira de Chiba._

Lita- ya cálmense los dos, este no es momento para que se estén peleando- gritó interponiéndose entre los dos en el momento que ambos pretendían soltarse-

Amy- ¿qué diría la pobre de Serena si los viera pelearse así? ¿Qué no ven que ya tiene suficientes problemas cómo para que le causen más?- cuando la pacífica peliazul se lo proponía ella también se enojaba y bastante-

Seiya- es que ustedes no ven que este maldito sólo la hace sufrir, por su culpa yo no tengo el amor de Serena!-

Michiru- y qué tu eres tan necio como para darte cuenta que nunca lo tendrás! Serena lo ama a él! Y lo va a amar aún después de la muerte!, es su destino!

Rei- y más que su destino, es la realidad de su amor, o no es cierto Darien?-

Darien- es cierto chicas, una disculpa, saben bien que yo no pretendía esto, pero no puedo dejar que este….- se calló para evitar seguir peleando- que lleguen y me golpeen cuando yo también estoy sufriendo, son mi futura esposa y mi hija las que están ahí!- cerro los puños con furia, mientras se mordía los labios intentando contenerse-

Taiki- sabías que a esto te enfrentarías hermano- lo soltó lentamente y lo tomó por los hombros- nosotros venimos a una misión, una misión de amor, ¿qué todo esto no te hace pensar que ésta podría ser nuestra misión?-

Seiya- yo, lo siento- se tiró de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente- sé que Serena jamás me va a amar, pero yo de verdad la amo con todo el corazón, y me duele y me enfurece verla así- se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra-

Mina- en dado caso culpa al padre de Serena, es él quien la está haciendo sufrir, el que nos está haciendo sufrir a todos con sus actos-

Haruka- el hecho aquí, es que tenemos que sacar a Serena cuanto antes de aquí, por su salud y la de la pequeña dama-

Yaten- ¿la pequeña dama?- agregó sorprendido-

Mina- esa es una historia que luego te contaremos-

Seiya- Darien discúlpame, sólo quiero el bienestar de Serena, aunque su felicidad dependa de mi sufrimiento- le dirigió una amarga sonrisa- en lo que pueda ayudar, cuenten conmigo, yo también sé perder- agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota-

Lita- bueno alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo sacarla de ahí?-

Amy – lo que es seguro es que a nosotros no nos dejarán pasar, creo que dependerá de ellos- volteó a ver a Taiki y Yaten-

Yaten- y tú como conseguiste entrar a verla?- esta vez se dirigió a Seiya-

Seiya- una de sus compañeras se dio cuenta de que yo la conocía y … uff me ayudó a trepar por un árbol-

Yaten- tu? Jajajajaj subido en un árbol? Jajajajajajaja hubiera pagado por ver eso! Y no se te cayeron los pantalones del susto? Jajajajajajaja

Seiya- encima el desgraciado árbol está en un barranco- dijo poniendo cara de sufrimiento lo que resultó muy gracioso para el resto-

Taiki- ok tu irás por ella-

Seiya- hablas en serio? Ahhh- se dio por vencido, era obvio que él tendría que ir por su bombón-

Darien- pero, la escuela tiene circuito cerrado, y guardias, aunque él vaya por ella- aún no estaba convencido de quererlo junto a su princesa pero no le quedaba otra opción-la verán cuando cruce para salir-

Taiki- no necesariamente tiene que salir por aquí-

Rei- hee pero las paredes son enormes! Serena en su estado dudo que pueda brincarlas, si de por sí muchas habilidades no tiene-

Taiki- nadie dijo que saldría por la puerta o que escalaría paredes, yo pensaba en algo más elaborado, algo que distraiga la atención de los demás-

Yaten- cómo qué?

Taiki- Haruka traes las herramientas de tu carro?- sonrió retorcidamente-

Yaten – para qué pregunté- tapándose la cara con una mano mientras que el otro brazo lo tenía cruzado-

Haruka- claro, no las olvidaría- dijo mientras sacaba la caja de artefactos de su auto-

Taiki- éste es el plan- todos se juntaron para escuchar…..


	21. Escapando a la libertad

La segunda entrega de la semana…

CAP 21 ESCAPANDO A LA LIBERTAD

Yaten- Martin?- haciendo una llamada telefónica-

Martin- si dime-

Yaten- verás el auto se averió, al parecer se rompieron los cables de los frenos-

Martin- les enviaré otro auto inmediatamente-

Yaten- verás tenemos algo de prisa, pensábamos en otra cosa ya que el auto tardará en llegar-

_Mientras tanto…. _

Taiki- disculpe Srita.- se dirigió a una secretaria- se encuentra el director?

Director Takaeshi- adelante- le dirigió una sonrisa- para qué me buscabas?

Taiki- pues, tuvimos un incidente con el auto, y le quería pedir su autorización para que nos preste el patio principal…

_En otra parte del colegio…._

Seiya- hay que horror, subir esto una vez está bien pero dos! Si no soy malabarista!- apenas si podía sostenerse de entre las ramas de los árboles- todo sea por tu felicidad- una lágrima traicionera salió de sus ojos azules-

Serena- mmm qué fue eso?- se levantó de la posición en la que se había quedado desde que Seiya le dio la espalda y salió de su habitación-

Seiya- bombón- habló en un susurro- bombón- repitió para asegurarse de que la rubia le escuchara-

Serena- Seiya! – fue un grito ahogado de confusión, pero éste le tapó la boca antes de que hiciera más escándalo-

Seiya- shh no hagas ruido, te sacaremos de aquí, tenemos que esperar la señal-

Serena- qué señal?- Serena estaba más que confundida-

Seiya- ya verás- dijo sonriente

_Darien y las chicas esperaban impacientes hasta que vieron la señal en el cielo, los guardias del colegio y el personal de mantenimiento se reunieron en el patio principal para evitar que las alumnas pudieran pasar, de entre los edificios del internado un helicóptero comenzó a descender…_

Seiya- ésta es la señal- corre!

_Seiya ayudó a Serena a bajar las escaleras, él dio la vuelta corriendo por detrás del edificio para salir justo a donde se encontraban sus hermanos y subir junto con ellos al artefacto volador, afuera Darien y las chicas se subieron a sus autos y tomaron posiciones, adentro Serena corrió en el momento en el que las chicas se arremolinaron para despedir a los Three Lights, justo cuando el personal se distrajo ayudando a pasar a los chicos, la rubia subió al helicóptero por la puerta que quedó " cerrada" apuntando a las paredes del patio y se escondió tras los asientos, en ese momento la puerta corrediza se deslizo para dejar que el grupo de cantantes ascendiera, el helicóptero comenzó a despegar al momento que los deportivos encendieron motores y comenzaron su trayecto por carretera, minutos después todos se dirigían camino a Tokio…._

_A media carretera, en un paraje con pocos árboles el pesado transporte aterrizó y de él bajó una hermosa rubia reluciente de felicidad, un deportivo rojo hacía su aparición por el sendero y detrás de él un auto amarillo seguía su marcha. Un joven pelinegro de mirada dulce y encantadora bajo del primer auto corriendo como un pequeño niño a quien sus padres le llevan un regalo, la rubia hizo lo mismo y a mitad del camino se encontraron en un abrazo que les pareció eterno, sus miradas brillaron, sus bocas se unieron poco a poco hasta perderse en un tierno beso, las chicas decidieron esperar, no querían arruinar el momento de la feliz pareja, ya tendrían tiempo de abrazar a su amiga, Chiba sorprendió a todos cuando cargó a Serena y camino al auto beso tiernamente su pancita, Yaten y Taiki no podían dejar de ver a un par de chicas que se emocionaban con tales acontecimientos, mientras adentro de la nave un pelinegro veía conmovido la escena, mientras derramaba un llanto amargo, él sabía que su bombón era feliz, y ahora también sabía que de verdad ese amor era correspondido con la misma intensidad por su dueño, sin embargo su corazón roto le impedía sentirse 100% feliz ante la tierna demostración de afecto…._

Taiki- Bueno Serena hasta aquí llegamos contigo, tenemos compromisos en la ciudad y no es recomendable que estés con nosotros habrá mucha prensa-

Serena- muchas gracias por su ayuda chicos!, nos acompañarán en la noche cierto?- su rostro en ese momento había cambiado por uno de total felicidad y sus ánimos regresaron como era su costumbre-

Yaten- así es, nos veremos más tarde- su mirada se dirigió a la otra rubia que se encontraba en el lugar, sin embargo, cuando notó que ésta le miraba, la ignoró tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-

Lita- bueno chicos, Michiru ya les explicó cómo llegar, los esperamos para cenar- dijo sonriente la castaña, lo que obtuvo un asentimiento por parte de los cantantes-

_Los Star Lights llegaron a su destino donde cientos de fans que los habían extrañado durante su ausencia les esperaban, sería un día largo para ellos, lleno de entrevistas y autógrafos, pero en la noche se reunirían con sus amigas, al menos dos de ellos conservaban las esperanzas de que su amor fuera correspondido._

_En la casa de Haruka y Michiru festejaban la llegada de Serena, Darien no se despegaba de ella ni un segundo, fue la primera vez que las chicas lo vieron abrazando incesantemente a Serena, llenándola de demostraciones de afecto y detalles, entre los festejos llamaron a mamá Ikuko quien hizo maravillas para que Kenji no se diera cuenta de la llamada, sin embargo se encontraba feliz de que su hija estuviera a salvo con quienes de verdad la querían; las chicas continuaron hablando de la boda, que para esos momentos seguía más que en pié, llamaron a Yoshiki Osul para que les hiciera el favor de hacerles la prueba de vestidos en la casa, platicaron, modelaron ( excepto la novia, bueno ella también lo hizo pero corrieron a Darien de la casa) y rieron el resto de la tarde hasta que los chicos poco a poco comenzaron a llegar…_

Lita- Andrew amor!- ya viste a quién tenemos de nuevo por aquí!

Andrew- Serena! Que gusto verte!- el también la abrazó emocionado-

Mina- Alexander- con ojos de amor- que bueno que llegaste!

Alexander- quería verte amor y ver a Serena también- mientras avanzaba para saludar a la rubia a quien Darien no soltaba ni un momento-

Rei- Nicolás!- corrió también a abrazarlo-

Nicolás- perdón por la tardanza Rei, pasé por Richard, su auto se descompuso pero queríamos ver cómo está Serena-

Richard -saludó primero a Serena y después de dirigió a darle un tierno beso a Amy- un día agitado chicas-

Mina- bastante! , pero unos amigos fueron quienes nos ayudaron a rescatar a Serena, de no haber sido por ellos-

_Alexander fingió molestia y celos por esos" amigos" al igual que todos y comenzaron a hacerles cosquillas a sus novias por " infieles" preguntando quienes eran y si eran tan apuestos como ellos , todos jugaban amenamente, entre risas y besos de cada una de las parejas cuando la puerta se abrió…._

Yaten- Mina- soltó a caja de vino que llevaba en sus manos-

Taiki- Amy- se quedó helado al ver a su amor en los brazos de otro-


	22. Corazones rotos

Hola hola! De nuevo por aquí, esta semana si actualizaré como en un principio, los dos capítulos repartidos en la semana; mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! Estoy super feliz de que les guste la historia!.

Sin más que decir, espero que sigan disfrutando como hasta ahora!

CAP 22 CORAZONES ROTOS

Taiki- pero qué?- deseaba no haber visto tal escena, quizás el era el más serio de los tres pero ahora sabía perfectamente por lo que su hermano estaba pasando, corrió desesperadamente, no razono, pero creyó que al alejarse de aquel lugar todo desaparecería-

Amy- Taiki- se levanto de su asiento donde era rodeada por los brazos de Richard y le dirigió una tierna pero preocupada mirada-

Richard- comprendió a la perfección que era momento de que su novia arreglara las cosas por si sola- alcánzalo- le dijo mientras le sonreía-

Amy- corrió tras del castaño llamándolo por su nombre sin embargo al cruzar por la puerta se topo con la mirada quebrada en llanto de un joven de cabellos grises que no había podido reaccionar de manera alguna, él la tomo por el brazo-suéltame Yaten-

Yaten- si ustedes ocasionaron esto!- agrego intentado que Amy desistiera de seguir a su hermano, sin embargo fue él quien siguió sus pasos, su orgullo era demasiado como para que alguien más lo viera llorar-

Mina- Yaten!-minutos antes se había puesto de pie, cuando recién Taiki había salido corriendo- esperen!- grito al par de jóvenes que se alejaban rápidamente-

Alexander- ve Mina, ya tendrás tiempo de explicarme- lucía agobiado y no era para menos, para empezar el no tenía la menor idea de que ellas conocieran a los famosos Three Lights y al parecer se conocían mejor de lo que él hubiera querido-

Serena- lamento mucho esto Alexander, creo que Mina jamás te conto que los conociéramos, pero ella te ama- la sonrisa que siguió a esas palabras hipnotizo a un pelinegro que se había mantenido al margen de todo, sus ánimos no eran los mejores en ese momento como para defender otro corazón que no fuera el suyo-

Seiya- se dirigió a la puerta con la cabeza gacha- es mejor que me retire, quizás en otro momento podamos continuar con la fiesta- dijo el pelinegro a los presentes-

Alexander- espera, podemos hablar en privado por favor?- se levantó dirigiéndose al cantante, haciéndole una señal con la mano para dirigirse afuera de la casa-

Andrew- si no es molestia, a mí también me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí, ustedes amigas de los Three Lights?- esta vez también dirigió su mirada al resto del grupo-

Rei- es una muy larga historia- trató de evadir el tema, es obvio que ellas no podían decir que ellos habían peleado a su lado, es más sólo Richard y Darien sabían que ellas eran sailors, saber que ellos también lo eran resultaría en un caos para todos, además de que ponían en riesgo la seguridad de los chicos-

Lita- creo que esto es algo que debemos hablar cuando las chicas y tus hermanos hayan regresado- se dirigió a Seiya-

Rei- pero Lita que te pasa!- Rei le dirigió una mirada asesina-

Haruka- yo no estoy de acuerdo, es demasiado arriesgado- no se dignó a mirar a los presentes, habló convencida de que no apoyaría esa idea-

Darien- yo creo que lo mejor es que les digamos, en éstas circunstancias es lo más viable, si ellos formarán parte de nuestras vidas como acompañantes de ellas- se dirigió a Andrew, Nicolás y Alexander- es más seguro para ellos que lo sepan- agregó el pelinegro con voz seria-

Serena- Darien!- exclamó temerosa, afrontar problemas nunca fue el estilo de Serena, y sin embargo al verse obligada sintió que sus responsabilidades comenzaban a crecer tal y como se acercaba el momento de convertirse en la Neo Reina Serena-

Darien- esperemos a que regresen los demás- dijo tomando asiento al lado de la rubia-

Setsuna- Alexander, Andrew, Nicolás, tomen asiento en unos momentos responderemos sus dudas-

Michiru- pero no se asusten, si no los vamos a comer- dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente-

Lita- mejor voy por ellos, si se pelean es probable que no regresen todos-

Seiya- te acompañaré- dijo siguiendo los pasos de la castaña-

_La espera en la sala fue eterna, los chicos tenían miedo de saber qué es lo que pasaba ahí, alguna vez ya se habían preguntado el por qué de su empeño por protegerse entre ellas y sobre todo el de mantenerse comunicadas, la rubia de singulares chonguitos a veces parecía ser más que especial para ellas, en algunas ocasiones incluso los dejaron plantados por asistir a ayudarla, pero, jamás creyeron, o más bien no quisieron creer que hubiese un secreto detrás de ese comportamiento- se quieren demasiado- es la conclusión a la que todos llegaron para no preguntar más-_

Andrew- por qué te dirigiste a nosotros tres Darien? – volteó a ver a su primo y al novio de la pelinegra- acaso Richard ya sabe algo?-

Darien- Andrew tu eres mi amigo y yo siempre quise protegerte si a eso vas, en el caso de Richard, él lo descubrió por sí mismo, tiene un don muy especial por así decirlo-

Nicolás- protegerlo de qué?- inquirió el joven a lo que recibió un golpe por par5te de su amada-

Rei- no seas chismoso Nicolás ya lo sabrás- no estaba muy convencida, pero si Darien ya lo había decidido no quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo-

_Entretanto en un parque cercano al lugar dos parejas se habían encontrado, se podía notar la tristeza en el aire, a pesar de encontrase a metros de distancia unos de otros, podían sentir lo que sus almas estaban pasando._

Taiki- por qué Amy?-se decidió a romper el silencio-

Amy- porque tú nunca me diste alguna demostración de afecto, sabía que te gustaba, pero jamás hiciste nada por demostrarlo, yo pensé que era una tonta por enamorarme de alguien que no me quería- estaba sonrojada, y la verdad la melancolía también hizo su aparición en la mirada de la peliazul-

Taiki- cómo lo conociste?- el buscaba las respuestas que lo hicieran olvidarse de ella en definitivo-

Amy- fue mi compañero de clases, lo conocí mucho antes que a ti, desde entonces nos gustábamos; el me declaró su amor muchas veces- se sonrojó levemente- y cuando nos reencontramos, apenas 3 meses después de que ustedes se fueron supe que era mi oportunidad de olvidarme de ti-

Taiki- se sorprendió ante esas palabras- o sea que tú si te enamoraste de mí?- contuvo la respiración esperando la respuesta-

Amy- sí lo acepto, en aquel momento si me enamoré, hoy se que solo fue un enamoramiento pasajero, aunque también acepto que si tú me hubieras hecho caso tal vez hoy si sería amor verdadero- Taiki se quedó mudo, completamente paralizado, era bien sabido que a ambos les costaba hablar de sus sentimientos y que hoy Amy lo estuviera haciendo con el corazón en la mano y más que hubiera aceptado que en algún tiempo lo amó, lo estaba derritiendo en el lugar- sin embargo, hoy sé que a quien de verdad amo es a Richard, es él con quien me siento completa Taiki, yo no quiero lastimarte, y – el castaño la detuvo-

Taiki- y nada Amy, disculpa mi comportamiento, yo no tengo derecho de venir aquí y pretender que no haya pasado nada durante éstos años, tienes razón , si yo no hubiera sido tan tonto, y te hubiera dicho lo que sentía- cerró sus puños apretándolos con fuerza mientras contenía las ganas de llorar- pero el hubiera no existe, eres feliz y aunque me parta eso el corazón lo acepto-

Amy- Taiki….- pasó un largo tiempo antes de que la chica hablara- gracias, de verdad muchas gracias, yo sé que no se puede pero la verdad a mí me encantaría que al menos fueras mi amigo- una sincera sonrisa se plasmó su cara-

Taiki- por supuesto Amy, solo, bueno ahora ya sé cómo se siente mi hermano- agregó con una sonrisa a medias, intentando olvidar su tristeza- solo dame tiempo por favor, quizá me va a costar un poco hacerme completamente a la idea-

Amy- claro el tiempo que tú quieras- tomó las manos del castaño y las apretó con fuerza mientras se quedaron observando a la otra pareja que se encontraba del otro lado del pequeño parque-

Mina- Yaten yo- estaba realmente nerviosa, sus cabellos dorados se movían en conjunto con el viento de forma que llegaban a donde su pareja se hallaba sentado-

Yaten- sintiendo el aroma dulce de Mina dio un fuerte suspiro, como queriendo guardar esa fragancia para siempre en su mente, como un recuerdo de lo que nunca pudo ser- no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, pronto regresaremos a nuestro planeta- agregó molesto como siempre-

Mina- se levantó de su asiento y alzó la voz en un grito- no es posible Yaten Kou!por eso mismo decidí tratar de olvidarte no lo vez!, siempre con tu orgullo por delante! Ashhh perdí mi tiempo, no debí venir hasta acá!-

Yaten- el peligris dejó de escuchar cuando dijo que por eso trató de olvidarlo, era acaso que ella también lo amó?- Mina tu que sientes por mi?- dijo en un tono confuso entre la arrogancia y la duda-

Mina- te amé y mucho Yaten- dijo fastidiada por el comportamiento que mostraba el cantante- pero es precisamente por eso, por tu orgullo que decidí olvidarte, después de todo, tu jamás mostraste interés en mí- dijo con una mirada triste y con sus manos junto a su pecho mientras daba la espalda a su acompañante-

Yaten- Mina- susurró apenas el nombre de la rubia, mientras pensaba que ella tenía razón, su orgullo le estaba causando muchos problemas, por su orgullo la había perdido una vez y dentro de sí no quería volver a perderla, la tomó por sorpresa, la volteó hacia él , sus ojos se toparon con los de ella y sobraron las palabras, lentamente comenzó a acercarse y rozó sus labios con ternura, segundos después el beso se tornó en pasión, apenas un par de minutos después se separaron, cuando el aire comenzaba a faltarle a los dos- te gusta que deje mi orgullo de lado? -Preguntó seductoramente- la joven se encontraba pasmada, se ruborizó al instante sin embargo algo no dejó que le contestara al peligris-

Seiya- Serena y los demás nos esperan- dijo gritando para que la pareja que se encontraba del otro lado y que comenzó a acercarse en cuanto los vio entrar al parque-

Taiki- que sucede?- su voz también resonó ya que aun se encontraban a algunos metros-

Lita- Darien cree que es momento de revelar algunas cosas- agregó mientras con la cabeza los invitaba a partir de regreso a la casa-

Amy- entonces apurémonos- insistió la peliazul al tiempo que tomaba a Mina y a Lita de los brazos-

Mina- chicas yo…..- se sonrojó preguntándose a sí misma si las chicas la vieron con Yaten-

Lita- eso es algo que no nos tienes que explicar a nosotras, sino a Alexander-

Seiya- bueno hermano, al menos uno de nosotros logró su amor no?- dijo entre bromas, aunque en realidad le afectaba no estar en el lugar de su hermano-

Yaten- dejen de molestar- agregó con tono molesto- y más les vale no abrir la boca, que nadie lo sepa- la verdad la última frase sonó a amenaza, dicho esto se retiró caminando más a prisa que sus hermanos-

Taiki- a que mi hermanito , el más tonto y salió el ganón con todo esto- volteó a ver a su hermano con melancolía-


	23. Verdades increibles

HOLA! Aquí les dejo la segunda entrega de la semana, espero que la disfruten! Ya faltan pocos capítulos para el final así que no dejen de leer!

CAP 23 VERDADES INCREIBLES

Haruka- hasta que llegan, pensamos que se habían perdido en el camino- reclamó la rubia en tono sarcástico-

Amy- perdón por la tardanza- se agachó en señal de disculparse-

Andrew- no quiero sonar desesperado, pero, la verdad de qué se trata todo esto- agregó confundido-

Nicolás- si la verdad no hicieron más que preocuparnos- se dirigió hacia Rei que aún se encontraba en la puerta-

Amy- ignoró el comentario de Nicolás y se refirió a Darien- estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?-

Darien- es lo mejor, creo que es tiempo, además es por su propia seguridad-

Michiru- nosotros aún no estamos completamente convencidas- inquirió mientras le tomaba la mano a Haruka- pero no estamos en posición de oponernos- concluyó con una pequeña reverencia hacia a Darien-

Alexander- bueno, quien de ustedes nos va a decir que pasa?- estaba perdiendo la paciencia-

Serena- lo que sucede, chicos, es que- tomó aire para soltar la noticia- nosotras somos las Sailor scouts- el silencio se apoderó de la sala-

Andrew- pero, cómo?-estaba realmente sorprendido con la noticia- por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?-

Lita- porque al hacerlo poníamos en riesgo sus vidas, si el enemigo se enteraba que alguien sabía nuestras identidades podía utilizarlos como rehenes para ponernos en aprietos-

Nicolás-y eso que tiene que ver con la llegada de ellos- volteó hacia los cantantes- y con su amistad-

Seiya- nosotros también somos sailors, peleamos al lado de Serena y las chicas en varias ocasiones, lo que nos dio la oportunidad de tener una relación mas estrecha entre nosotros-

Alexander-a ver o sea ustedes son hombres o mujeres?

Taiki- hombres- contesto de manera tajante-

Alexander- y se convierten en mujeres? Jajajajajja, miren yo no sé para qué tanta mentira, y de ustedes-dijo volteando a ver a las chicas- lo hubiera esperado, pero que tu Darien participes en esto, eso ya es demasiado, mira Mina, si querías terminar conmigo para estar con él no tenías por que convencer a todos de hacer esto- dijo realmente molesto-

Serena- no te estamos mientiendo!- agregó incrédula- como puedes dudar de nosotros?-

Alexander- ok ustedes son las Sailor, y que luego hablaremos de que hay vida en otros planetas, enanitos verdes y que existen los caballos alados?-

Haruka- cállate!- grito molesta por la reacción del joven-

Alexander- yo mejor me voy, los dejo con sus locuras- en ése momento salió de la casa dejando a todos perplejos-

Andrew- discúlpenlo, es una noticia fuerte, pero , yo sí les creo, se que nunca me mentirías Lita- la abrazó tiernamente, mientras Mina observaba anonadada la escena-

Mina- tu, tu si confías en ella- alcanzó a decir en un susurro antes de que saliera corriendo al patio trasero-

Yaten- Mina!- gritó tratando de seguir sus pasos-

Amy- es mejor que la dejemos estar sola un momento- concluyó tomando por un hombro al ojiverde-

Nicolás- yo también les creo- dijo serio- aquella vez, en la nieve, y luego en el templo, yo estaba seguro que Sailor mars eras tú, y ahora sé que estaba en lo cierto- se acercó a la pelinegra dándole un tierno beso en los labios-

Rei- así es amor, yo soy Sailor mars, Mina es Sailor venus, Amy es Sailor mercury, Lita es Sailor Júpiter, Haruka representa a Urano, Michiru a Neptuno, Hotaru a Saturno, Setsuna a Plutón, los chicos a las estrellas del planeta rojo, Serena es Sailor moon, la princesa de la luna y Darien, es el príncipe protector de la tierra-

Nicolás- wow la pequeña- dijo observando a Hotaru que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo- es también una Sailor?-

Lita- la más poderosa de todas nosotras-

Serena- oye Setsuna- preguntó pensativa cambiando el tema- y el joven del carro azul que vino por ti la otra vez, es tu novio?-

Setsuna-no- contestó tajantemente, en su rostro se reflejaba una gran tristeza- yo no puedo enamorarme, pronto tendré que volver a la soledad de las puertas del tiempo-

Richard- las puertas del tiempo?-

Setsuna-yo soy la Sailor de las sombras, hasta ésta época las demás scouts me pudieron conocer, siempre viví sola, en el corredor del tiempo, cuidado de las puertas sagradas que conducen al presente y al pasado, y pronto deberé regresar, es por eso que no puedo tener una pareja al igual que todas ustedes-intentó esconder su mirada de la cual ya querían a comenzar a escapar las lágrimas-

_Un joven apuesto escuchaba con atención todo, sus intenciones esa noche eran invitar a su amada a salir, él quería una oportunidad con ella, esa peliverde lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que la vio cruzar las puertas de la escuela; se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que reaccionó cuando vio salir a un chico molesto del lugar, se percató que la puerta principal había quedado entreabierta así que se dirigió dispuesto a entrar, sin embargo cuando notó que el lugar estaba lleno decidió ocultarse, pudo escuchar absolutamente todo- _es por eso que me rechazas Setsuna- dijo con tristeza- pues a mí no me interesa, así sea un día el que pase a tu lado, eso me hará inmensamente feliz y yo sé que yo te haré feliz a ti-_ se alejó para buscar una oportunidad con ella el día siguiente, por lo visto hoy no era el momento indicado…_

Michiru- no quiero sonar a que los estamos corriendo, pero ya es muy tarde y ahora importan más otras cosas como en dónde ocultaremos a Serena-

Andrew – claro, después nos aclararán nuestras dudas – dijo viendo pícaramente a Lita quien solo se sonrojó-

Darien- es cierto, no habíamos pensado en donde te quedarás- se dirigió a la rubia mirándola con amor-

Hotaru- que hasta ese momento habló señaló convencida- creo que lo mejor es que se quede en casa de los hermanos Kou, he estado pensándolo toda la tarde y son a los únicos con quienes estará protegida, además de ser sailors, también poseen guardaespaldas en este mundo, -

Amy -tienes razón Hotaru eso dificultará mucho que lleguen a ella, nadie sospecharía que la esconden-

Darien- a mi no me parece- dijo molesto ante las observaciones de sus compañeras-

Haruka – a mi tampoco -agregó la rubia en un tono serio-

Michiru- más bien lo que a ustedes dos no les parece es que Serena esté cerca de Seiya- dijo divertida ante la cara que pusieron-

Seiya- yo se que desconfían de mí, amo a Serena y eso lo saben, pero también quiero que sepan que yo sé cumplir con mis promesas y con las misiones a las que me envían, así que la protegeré, no lo duden- en su interior estaba esperanzado a poder pasar aunque fuera un par de días cerca de su bombón, antes de que ésta se casara-

Darien- ya lo dije, no me convence- tenía una mirada retadora que dirigió hacia la estrella-

Lita- sabemos que no te gusta la idea Darien, pero es la única forma de mantener a Serena a salvo al menos hasta el sábado-

Rei- son sólo cinco días Darien, vamos acepta, por el momento no tenemos muchas opciones-

_La discusión se prolongó un poco ya que ni Haruka ni Darien apoyaban la idea de que la joven rubia pasara casi una semana con Seiya, estaban seguros de que él intentaría acercarse a ella a toda costa, sin embargo también debían aceptar que la idea era su única opción por el momento, resignarse les costaba, así que decidieron que cada una de las chicas se quedaría con ella cada día para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, así la primera en acompañar a Serena sería Lita, partieron en el auto de los chicos, mientras que los demás se dispusieron a retirarse a sus casas, Darien se fue a su departamento sólo, ya que no estaba de humor para convivir con los demás, y Nicolás se adelantó a llevar a los chicos y a Rei…_

Andrew- Richard, a ti nunca te preguntamos cómo es que supiste que ellas eran sailors- se acomodó en el asiento de tal forma que pudiera ver directamente Richard quien manejaba y a la pelinegra y a su novio que viajaban en el asiento trasero-

Richard- hace mucho tiempo yo tuve a un demonio viviendo en mí, ese ser me dio el poder de ver el futuro, de forma que yo vi a Amy transformándose en Sailor, de ahí adivine que sus amigas también eran guardianas-

Nicolás – wow, quien diría que tenemos este tipo de amistades- agregó divertido- creo que éstas cosas solo nos pasan a nosotros-

_En otro lado de la ciudad…_

Ring ring

¿?- haló?

¿?- Sr. Tsukino?

Kenji- si el habla-

Director- su hija se ha escapado, tenemos toda la tarde buscándola-

Kenji- pero cómo?- no se supone que el plantel cuenta con extrema vigilancia?

Director- si pero hoy tuvimos un evento con un grupo famoso, y la atención se desvió por ellos, además en los videos de las cámaras no aparece su hija saliendo por ningún lado del plantel-

Kenji- montón de inútiles-


	24. Encontrándonos

Ya se ya se mátenme de nuevo, es que mi compu ha fallado muchísimo y aunque ya tengo el fic completo tuve problemas con virus k infectaron mi memoria y hay no mil cosas, como dice una amiga el karma me ataca, hoy les subiré tres capítulos; los dos correspondientes a esta semana y uno de la próxima por si es que me sigo retrazando ya que no tendre makina y tengo mucho trabajo , espero me comprendan y sigan disfrutando de ésta historia que pronto llegará a su final.

CAP 24 ENCUENTROS

Toc toc

Alexander- que haces aquí?- abrió molesto la puerta-

Mina- yo, por qué no confiaste en mí?, jamás te mentiría- dijo la rubia con melancolía-

Alexander- cómo esperas que te crea algo así Mina?, ya te dije, odio que me mientan- intentó cerrar la puerta-

Mina- por favor Alexander tenemos que hablar- detuvo la puerta antes que ce cerrara-

Alexander- ya no hay nada de qué hablar, una cosa es que tu tengas tus fantasías y otra que involucres a tus amigas para que traten de mentirme también-

Mina- es que estás equivocado-

Alexander- se acabó Mina entiéndelo, tu y yo ya no somos nada- cerró la puerta realmente molesto, ¿cómo se atrevía a intentar convencerlo de semejante locura?-

Mina- Salió inmediatamente del lugar, era demasiado orgullosa como para darle el gusto a ese tonto de verla llorar, corría por las calles con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, hasta que alguien la detuvo-

Taiki- porque lloras? Preciosa-

Mina- Taiki, yo, no te preocupes estoy bien!- fingió una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas-

Taiki- es por lo de anoche no?, el tonto de tu novio que no te creyó?-

Mina-no, ya no es- no pudo contener las lágrimas- ya no es más mi novio-

Taiki- bueno ven conmigo, por qué no hablas con Rei y le dices que te cambie su turno de cuidar a Serena para hoy?, te haría bien un poco de compañía- sonrió maliciosamente, que Taiki fuera el más serio de sus hermanos no significaba que no le gustara poner en aprietos a los demás y en realidad él pensaba que el ojiverde podría ser una buena compañía para Mina, si ni él ni Seiya pudieron cumplir su amor, que por lo menos Yaten lo hiciera-

Mina- pero, yo no creo que sea buena idea- en el interior suponía los planes del castaño-

Taiki- nada de que no puedes, vámonos- la tomó por el brazo y la llevó a regañadientes a su auto-

_En las instalaciones de un prestigioso colegio…_

Ian- Setsuna- corría agitadamente para alcanzar a la bella mujer que ya se disponía a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su salón de clases-

Setsuna- que necesitas Ian?- dijo deteniéndose para esperar al joven mientras le observaba, definitivamente era guapo, tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro, era un tanto más alto que ella, piel morena y ojos del mismo color que Hotaru, se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que el joven llegó a su lado-

Ian- yo, bueno, yo – se encontraba bastante nervioso- te quería, te quiero- corrigió- invitar a cenar- dijo ruborizándose-

Setsuna- Ian- también la chica se ruborizó- yo no puedo estar contigo, ya te lo he dicho- terminando la frase entristeció-

Ian- ya lo sé y también sé el motivo por el que no quieres aceptarme, no me importa que seas una Sailor!- concluyó decidido-

Setsuna- haa cómo?, creo que te confundes Ian- agregó nerviosa ¿cómo se había dado cuenta? Ella era siempre tan discreta-

Ian- anoche fui a tu casa- el rubor llegó de nuevo a sus mejillas- quería invitarte a cenar, sin embargo cuando vi a aquel joven que salía molesto de lugar me acerqué a ver qué era lo que sucedía, la puerta estaba entreabierta y escuché toda la conversación-

Setsuna- por Dios- se quedó helada, que incompetentes habían sido, y si hubiese sido alguien más quien escuchara?, por qué no comprobaron primero que realmente estaban solos?, pudieron haber corrido mucho peligro- es que no lo entiendes!- se disponía a hablar para dejar en claro las cosas sin embargo fue el moreno quien la dejó callada-

Ian- no- esta vez estaba decidido, era ahora o nunca- la que no entiendes eres tú, yo te amo Setsuna, y a mí no me importaría dejarlo todo para irme contigo a ese lugar de sombras que llamaste las puertas del tiempo, te amo!- la tomó por los hombros y se acercó peligrosamente a ella-

Setsuna-Ian- no pudo hablar después de eso, intentó correr pero el joven no se lo permitió, lágrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro, de pronto se aferró en un abrazo a él-

Hospital General de Tokio

Siete de la noche, era el último día de trabajo del Dr. Chiba, una junta se llevaba a cabo en el interior del nosocomio para informar de su ausencia y presentar el cambio de citas correspondiente para la atención de los pacientes del pelinegro

Hikary- pero como Darien, por qué te vas?- pregunto intrigada la joven-

Dr Fujiyama- asuntos personales Hikary- se dirigió con paciencia a su hija-

Darien- en realidad no son tan personales- agrego sacando de su portafolios algunas tarjetas dobladas en pequeñas bolsas de plástico transparentes- el sábado será mi boda y me gustaría que estuvieran presentes-el joven sonrió mientras les entregaba las invitaciones, tanto el director como Isamu y Hachiro felicitaron a Darien por la noticia, las enfermeras se quedaron atónitas mientas Hikary se marcho fúrica de la sala de reuniones-

Hikary- su boda- maldita sea, esa estúpida lo quiere amarrar a toda costa- pensaba mientras caminaba arrugando la invitación con sus manos, al entrar en su oficina aventó el papel que cayó fuera del cesto y miro con detenimiento una frase en particular- les pedimos discreción- a su mente viajaron los recuerdos de las veces que sus suegros lo buscaron desesperadamente y aquella llamada - será mejor que vean que ella no está conmigo- bingo, si no eres mío no serás de nadie-

_En otra parte del hospital C__hiba caminaba rápidamente, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, tantas felicitaciones lo habían retrasado y no quería dejar a Serena tanto tiempo con ese tal Seiya, no le daba buena espina; en su mente también estaba la idea de que no le convenció del todo tener que invitar a la molesta hija de Fujiyama pero no podía invitarlo solo a él, sería una falta de respeto a su superior- esa niña me causara problemas lo sé- no termino de cavilar sus ideas cuando se encontró tirado en el piso producto de un choque con otra persona…_

Darien- Sahori que gusto verte!- mientras se incorporaba al tiempo que ayudaba a la peliroja a ponerse de pie-

Sahori- cuanto tiempo sin vernos- agrego sonrojada, ella aun se sentía enamorada de Chiba-

Darien- llegas en el momento indicado- en su voz se noto la felicidad que le invadía-

Sahori- a tiempo para qué?- pregunto curiosa-

Darien- para invitarte a mi boda-


	25. Acciones comprometedoras

El segundo capitulo de esta semana

CAP 25 ACCIONES COMPROMETEDORAS

Sahori- a tu boda?- estaba en shock, ella sabía que jamás le ganaría a Serena, pero de ahí a saber que se casaba- ohh y, y cuando es?- la verdad no lo quería saber pero por educación y amistad debía preguntar-

Darien- el sábado, a medio día- contestó mientras sacaba otra invitación del portafolios-

Sahori- vaya, demasiado pronto- la frase se le escapó de su boca-

Darien- no queremos esperar, la idea es que nuestra hija nazca dentro del matrimonio- se ruborizó al decir eso, pero tampoco podía comentarle la realidad de las cosas-

Sahori- wow qué rápidos, pues felicidades por tu bebé y- le dolió decir lo último- ahí estaré- sonrió con tristeza, cosa que Darien no notó por checar por enésima vez su reloj-

Darien- me voy, tengo que ver a Serena, cuídate! Te espero!- mientras se alejaba rápidamente por el pasillo-

Sahori- cuenta con eso!- una vez que Darien se perdió de vista suspiró hondo- me dá gusto que al menos él pueda ser feliz-

_Pocos minutos después Darien y las chicas se encontraban en el departamento de los Three Lights, Rei reclamaba a Mina su cambio de turno e insistía en que ella debía ser la próxima en quedarse ya que el viernes por la noche lo dedicaría a los últimos toques del jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia- _pero hoy es jueves_- insistían Mina y Taiki haciendo que Yaten fingiera molestia por su insistencia,ruegos ante los cuales Rei terminó cediendo, Darien por su parte prácticamente no se separó de Serena para nada quería dejar en claro que ella era su pareja cosa que sabía a Seiya le incomodaba, pero el cantante prefirió pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el balcón " haciendo llamadas de negocios" les dijo a sus visitas._

Amy- bueno chicas me retiro, Richard ya llegó por mí-

Lita- Amy no quiero hacer mal tercio pero ¿me llevarías? Es que Andrew sigue en el crown y no sabe si podrá pasar por mi- dijo apenada-

Amy- claro Lita, sabes que no es ninguna molestia-

Lita- bueno chicas nos vemos!- se despidieron las dos agitando la mano desde la puerta-

Rei- pues yo también me retiro, pero dejaré aquí mis cosas, no pienso cargar dos veces- les dirigió una mirada fulminante a Mina y a Taiki-

Mina- hay Rei ya no te enojes, así podrás darle una sorpresa a Nicolás- comentó pícaramente-

Rei- deja de molestar Mina que no me tienes tan contenta-

Mina- hay Rei como dice el dicho al mal paso darle malos gestos-

Taiki- que no es al mal paso darle buena cara?- dijo entre risas-

Mina- si eso! Eso es lo que dije- aseguró la rubia- bueno Rei antes de que te vayas, traes mucha ropa, me prestas algo?

Rei- ya que, si no te la presto de todas formas la tomarás, bueno me voy!, me despiden de Seiya- agregó mientras cerraba la puerta-

_Darien y Serena se mantuvieron al margen de las conversaciones, estaban más interesados en buscar el destino de su luna de miel, sin embargo las horas pasaron y aunque al pelinegro no les gustara la idea era hora de marcharse, se despidió con dificultad y se retiró a su departamento a descansar; Taiki Mina por su parte debía dormir en la habitación con Serena, sin embargo Yaten una vez en soledad le pidió tiempo para platicar a solas, cosa que a Seiya le cayó de maravilla, éste último debía dormir en la sala ya que prestó su cuarto a la rubia, sin embargo, esa noche entró lentamente en el cuarto donde Serena descansaba plácidamente.._

Bombón- pensaba Seiya para sí mismo- te vez tan hermosa, si supieras cómo me pones, lo que siento cada vez que te veo, cada vez que recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos; cómo quisiera tener el valor de acercarme a ti, de robarte un beso, así como estás, dormida, para que no me juzgues, para que solo yo conserve ese hermoso recuerdo, y quizás, tal vez si tenga el valor necesario- se acercó lentamente a la cama donde yacía la joven, lentamente se fue inclinando hasta quedar a centímetros de ella-bombón-

_Una luz cegadora pronto iluminó todo el cuarto, Serena despertó con la iluminación del lugar, para darse cuenta de que el rostro de Seiya se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del suyo, una cálida voz siguió a la luz y de pronto una silueta se formó entre el resplandor, era una hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos peinados de forma extraña en dos coletas-_

Seiya- Princesa Kayuga!- se adelantó a hacer una reverencia-

P. Kayuga- Seiya, mi dulce estrella- mencionó con tristeza al ver la situación en la que se encontraba el pelinegro- Princesa Serenity- esta vez le dedicó una sonrisa- es un honor verla de nuevo-

Serena- el honor es mío Princesa Kayuga- se apartó del pelinegro lentamente- pero, qué hace usted por aquí?- la frase apenas fue audible ya que el joven musitó algo más-

Seiya-pero qué tonto!, voy por mis hermanos!- se levantó de prisa de el lugar que ocupaba, sin embargo fue detenido por su soberana-

P. Kayuga- no he venido a verlos a ustedes, sólo vine a informarle a la Princesa Serenity que por el momento ustedes formarán parte de su equipo de Scouts, la batalla final se acerca y ella los necesita de su lado- algo en su mirada decía que no era el todo por lo cual se apareció y la rubia pudo notarlo-

Seiya- como usted ordene Princesa, nosotros estamos para seguir sus órdenes, yo les informaré a mis hermanos-

P. Kayuga- es hermosa la vista que tienen desde aquí- se acercó a la ventana y decidió salir al balcón-

_Seiya se retiraba de la alcoba cuando ésta vez fue Serena quien lo detuvo__._

Serena- por qué te vas?

Seiya- porque ya escuché e hice lo que tenía que hacer aquí- su tono era una confusa mezcla entre melancolía y molestia-

Serena- no te das cuenta de que ella está aquí por ti?- agregó fijando su mirada en la Princesa del planeta de fuego-

_La joven peliroja regresaba del balcón en el justo momento en que se presentó una incómoda situación__.._

Seiya- por mí?- preguntó sorprendido-

Serena- ella te ama tonto! Que no lo ves!- Serena notó la presencia de Kayuga de nuevo en la habitación y se calló con una gotita en su cabeza al ver que la princesa se sonrojó, de inmediato se incorporó tratando de salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible-

Seiya- e, e, eso es cier, cierto?- preguntó nervioso, estaba paralizado, sintió como si le aventaran una cubetada de agua fría-

P. Kayuga- si Seiya, es cierto-

_La rubia no pudo escuchar más ya que en ese momento abandonó por completo la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí…_

Serena- y Mina? Preguntó a Taiki quien se encontraba en la cocina tomando un vaso con agua-

Taiki- con Yaten- señaló con gesto de complicidad la habitación del peligris-

_La conversación sobre adivinar que hacía la pareja encerrada en la habitación del ojiverde podría haber surgido de no ser porque la bella Mina salió en ese justo momento a hurtadillas con el cabello revuelto y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro…_

Serena- aja!- gritó encendiendo las luces lo que provocó que Mina cayera de espaldas al piso- te caché!

Mina- no, no, no es lo que tu piensas Serena!- completó la frase completamente ruborizada-

Serena- y si no es lo que pienso, por qué estas así de nerviosa?- la pregunta la terminó apareciendo detrás de la cabeza de Mina con ojos maliciosos y un rostro lleno de picardía-

Mina- bue, bue, hay bueno es que… es que no sé qué!- comenzó a caminar rápidamente por toda la sala-

Serena- cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo!- la comenzó a corretear por el departamento-

Mina- yaaa! Deja de molestarme Serena!- gritaba desesperada la joven-

Serena- a verdad! Qué se siente que te pregunten eso!

Mina- yaaaa, no lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo!

_El alboroto atrajo a Seiya y Kayuga quienes salieron a ver el show que se presentaba en vivo__ y en directo desde su sala, ambos estaban muertos de risa, más aún cuando las burlas se dirigieron al ojiverde que se encontraba parado en el umbral de su puerta completamente sonrojado.._

Taiki- tu no pierdes el tiempo hermanito- dijo picándole las costillas-

Seiya- quien te viera hermanito, tan gruñon y tan seductor- agregó el pelinegro revolviéndole el cabello al peligris-

Yaten – ya dejen de molestar- gruño entre molesto y apenado-

P. Kayuga- hay Healer, de qué te molestas?- Dijo entre risas contenidas-

Taiki y Yaten- quienes con el alboroto no se percataron de la presencia de Kayuga-Princesa!- hicieron una reverencia algo graciosa ya que no podían contener uno la pena y el otro la risa-


	26. Despedida de soltero

El capitulo de la próxima semana, recen por que mi maquina ya quede para no seguir con mas retrasos!

CAP 26 DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO

Lita- Serena!- llegó gritando la castaña al departamento de los chicos-

Yaten- qué es tanto alboroto! Dejen dormir!-

Seiya- que no hayas descansado bien no es nuestro problema- continuó entre risas-

Yaten- síguele Seiya y te voy a golpear-

Serena- Hola Lita, hola chicos ¿qué pasa?

Lita- las chicas quieren que nos acompañes para que estés completamente lista a las 7 de la noche-

Serena- lista para qué?- con una gotita en su cabeza-

Lita- pues para tu despedida de soltera!- agregó contenta- ustedes también están invitados, pero se reunirán primero con Darien y ya después festejamos juntos-

Seiya- ok, yo no iré, mejor llego a la fiesta- dijo desanimado-

Taiki- no te vayan a morder! Jajajajajajjaja- golpeó la espalda de Seiya en juego-

Lita- Darien mismo los invitó chicos así que no pueden faltar!, mientras tanto vámos Serena, arréglate que tenemos que ir a comprarnos algo para en la noche-

_En alguna otra parte de la ciudad__…_

Ding dong

¿?- buenas tardes! – habló una hermosa joven- se encuentra el señor Kenji Tsukino?

Kenji- soy yo- se quedó pensativo observando a la joven- yo a usted la he visto verdad?-

¿?- así es, mi nombre es Hikary Fujiyama, soy médico del Hospital General de Tokio-

Kenji- ha, ya veo- respondió con ironía- usted es amiga de ese Darien-

Hikary- no precisamente- agregó con una sonrisa retorcida- soy su compañera solamente, podemos pasar? – preguntó observando por encima del hombro de Kenji el interior de la casa-

Kenji- he, si disculpe, pase por favor, es que mi esposa y mi hijo no se encuentran en éstos momentos- concluyó mientras le cedía el paso a la chica-

Hikary- eso no tiene importancia, pero lo que le vengo a decir, es mejor comunicárselo en privado- se detuvo para quitarse los zapatos y continuar su recorrido a la sala- por lo que veo, a usted no le cae bien Darien-

Kenji- no lo soporto- contestó tajante-

Hikary- pues, lo que le voy a proponer nos va beneficiar a los dos- en ese momento Kenji comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación y Hikary lo notó- verá, a mí siempre me ha gustado Darien, y por culpa de su hija él nunca me ha prestado atención- puso cara de fastidio- y usted no lo quiere cerca de ella- comenzó a buscar en su bolso de mano- esta es la cosa, mañana se casan- dijo con exceso de confianza-

Kenji- ¿queeeeee?- estaba incrédulo ante la invitación que claramente los nombraba- eso sí que no!, ese maldito me las va a pagar!- su idea era buscarlo en ese mismo instante- te acompaño al hospital dijo más como una orden-

Hikary- me temo que eso no será posible, Darien ya está haciendo uso de sus vacaciones de luna de miel, pero mi plan es otro- se incorporó para tomar asiento al lado de Kenji-

Kenji- te escucho-

_Algunas horas después los chicos ya se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Darien mientras que las chicas hicieron lo mismo en el Templo Hikawa…._

_Departamento Chiba-_

Andrew- vamos Darien ábrelo!- ordenaba emocionado el joven-

Nicolás- si ábrelo- mencionaba con malicia-

Richard- anda!- agregó con sonrojo el joven-

Darien- que Richard se sonroje no me da buena espina- contestó con una sonrisa al tiempo que abría la caja en la que venía el regalo de sus amigos, el joven quedó boquiabierto al ver la cantidad de artículos comprometedores que había ahí-

Andrew! – gritó por lo alto- fue tu idea verdad!

Andrew- agradécemelo, verás que todo lo vas a usar- contestó atacado de risa-

Nicolás- debes de admitir que fue una idea genial! – agregó divertido-

Taiki- yo quiero ver que es lo que tanto les llama la atención- comentó acercándose desde la cocina donde estaban sirviendo unos tragos- wooooooww-

Yaten- se sonrojó al tiempo que soltó la carcajada- vaya que tienes buenos amigos!j jajjajajajjaja-

_Seiya por su parte pareció disgustado al ver la cantidad de cosas que sacaban de aquella pequeña caja, a decir verdad, después de sacar tanto ya no parecía tan pequeña, pero aún así no le agradaba del todo que la idea__ fuera usar aquello con su bombón, se alejó del grupo que seguía investigando como se usaban algunas de esas cosas por la información de los empaques y se dirigió al balcón melancólico, Darien notó su reacción y decidió seguirlo._

Darien- Seiya, yo sé que te sientes incómodo con todo esto, quizá mi reacción contigo no fue la mejor, tendría que haberte agradecido por cuidar de ella el tiempo que yo no pude estar a su lado- se colocó a un lado del joven recargado él también sus codos en la barandilla-no puedo imaginar siquiera lo que sientes en éste momento con nuestra boda, pero, yo de verdad la amo-

Seiya- volteando a ver a Darien- yo sé que la amas, aunque no lo creas me hace feliz saber que la cuidas y que la haces feliz, es sólo que quizá me hice a la idea de que tendría una oportunidad con ella, pero yo no me entrometeré entre ustedes si ese es tu miedo- le dirigió una sincera sonrisa- además ayer entendí que hay personas que me aman tanto como yo amé a Serena y…. decidí darme una nueva oportunidad- el joven se retiró rápidamente entrando de nuevo al departamento no dando lugar a preguntas; Darien solamente sonrió y se internó en su casa a terminar su copa antes de marcharse para festejar con las chicas-

Ding dong

Andrew- quien podrá ser?- dijo levantándose de su asiento para abrir la puerta- invitaste a alguien más? Se dirigió al pelinegro-

Darien- a nadie- contestó intrigado-

¿? -Llegó tu sorpresa de despedida- aseguró seductoramente una joven muy bien formada de cabellos rizados color rojizo, era blanca y de mediana estatura, tenía unos hermosos ojos negros-

Woooooow- fue la reacción de todos los invitados al ver a la chica que lucía una pequeña minifalda ajustada al cuerpo y un top que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación-

Darien- Hikary!- Anunció molesto- que demonios estás haciendo aquí-

Hikary- no pensé que tuvieras visitas- dijo sonriendo a los jóvenes al interior del departamento- pero puedo hacer algo especial para todos-

Darien- lárgate, que no has entendido que no quiero nada contigo!- Darien estaba fuera de sus casillas y Seiya pudo notar que su enojo era real-

Seiya- vete de aquí- ordenó el cantante- si Darien dice que no eres bien recibida, no lo eres por ninguno- la tomó del brazo y la llevó casi a empujones al ascensor-

_Los presentes realmente se sorprendieron al ver la reacción de Seiya, en definitiva no se esperaban que defendiera o ayudara a Darien, al parecer las cosas habían quedado bien entre ellos en el balcón._

Hikary- maldito seas Darien Chiba, vas a pagar esto muy caro- alcanzó a gritar antes que las puertas del elevador se cerraran-tomó molesta su celular e hizo una llamada-

¿?- haló?-

Hikary- plan B Señor Tsukino-


	27. LA ULTIMA NOCHE

CAP 27 LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE

_Templo Hikawa_

Serena- chicas!- habló asombrada-

Rei- están hermosas verdad?- preguntó ansiosa-

Serena- son diminutas!- exclamó tomando aire-

Mina- esa es la idea Serena!, verás que a Darien le van a encantar!- señaló la rubia socarrona-

Amy- debes admitir que son bastante sexys- agregó ruborizada-

Todas- Amy!-

Amy- ¿qué? Fue una expresión- contestó ahora aún mas roja-

Lita- debes de admitir que te serán muy útiles- guiñó un ojo a la rubia de chonguitos-

Haruka- bueno bombón, ya viste el regalo de ellas, te toca revisar el nuestro- agregó seductora lo que hizo que las demás fijaran su atención en la caja que sostenía la chica de cabellos aqua-

Michiru- toma Serena- extendió las manos con la pequeña envoltura- apuesto a que no habías pensado en esto-

_Serena sacó su contenido mostrándolo de una sola vez a las presentes, era un hermoso neglillé blanco con un par de ligueros de encaje, el atuendo indicado para colocarlo debajo del vestido que luciría al día siguiente._

Lita- wow, es hermoso!- comentó tomando la prenda para sentir su textura-

Haruka- te verás muy bien en él cabeza de bombón- comentó de nuevo con un tono seductor, acción que hizo sonrojar a la rubia- Michiru lo escogió-

Mina- hay picarona! Que bien te la vas a pasar mañana!- agregó con picardía mientras unos cuernitos aparecían en su cabeza, las demás rieron ante el comentario-

Serena- si me la voy a pasar igual o mejor que tú con Yaten!- replicó la rubia con el fin de devolverle la jugada a Mina-

Todas- queeeeeeee?

Mina- cállate!-

Serena- jajajjaa que Mina, no les comentaste que anoche Taiki y yo te cachamos saliendo de la habitación de Yaten- ahora era ella la que ponía facciones maliciosas-

Mina- Serenaaaaaaaa te voy a matar!- comenzó a corretear a la rubia de nueva cuenta-

Luna- chicas!- interrumpió la pelea y saludó contenta-

Todas- Luna!, Artemis!-

Artemis- te traemos un pequeño regalo por tu boda Serena- arrimó con su pata una caja diminuta-

Serena- agachándose a recogerla- gracias!-

Luna- son las argollas de matrimonio de tus padres Serena, del Rey Edward y la Reina Serenity, ellos te las iban a entregar el día de tu boda; cuando tu padre falleció la reina las guardó con recelo, pero en aquella ocasión, bueno, tu sabes lo que pasó y no pudo entregártelas- serena observaba con atención las argollas eran simplemente hermosas, hechas en oro blanco con diamantes que formaban pequeñas lunas en el contorno del anillo-

Artemis- quizás llegamos tarde y ya habían elegido otras, pero hicimos todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo para dárselas- comentó apenado-

Darien- las usaremos Artemis, gracias!- comentó el pelinegro terminando de subir las escaleras del templo, seguido de él venían los demás chicos-

Serena- Darien!- corrió a abrazarlo- son hermosas verdad!

Darien- lo son, pero tú te vez más hermosa ésta noche- comentó enamorado-

Lita- entonces por eso se nos perdieron estos días?- preguntó a la pareja de gatos-

Luna- así es , tuvimos que ir por ellas a la Luna- contestó la gatita agotada-

Amy- ya se nos hacía raro que se fueran sin avisar-

Artemis- era una sorpresa-

Michiru- ahí viene el tórtolo de Mina jajajajja- señalo a Yaten -

Mina- ya dejen de molestar! Que no saben que en boca cerrada no cabe un taco!

Amy- Mina es: en boca cerrada no entran moscas!- corrigió con una gotita en su cabeza-

Nicolás- a ver a qué se refieren con eso de que es el tórtolo de Mina? ¿de qué me perdí?-

Richard- de qué nos perdimos dirás!- agregó volteando a ver si Andrew sabía algo-

Seiya- pues es que pasaron la noche juntos- contestó dando codazos al peligris-

Yaten- hay ya van a empezar?- gruño de nuevo-

Taiki- jajajajja, pues es que esa si es noticia!, ejem bueno ya vámonos o se nos hará tarde-

Rei- además yo tengo que regresar temprano, para terminar con los detalles-

Nicolás- y terminar de llevar las cosas-

Amy- bueno pues vámonos- concluyó tomando a Richard del brazo-

Artemis- nosotros nos quedaremos aquí Rei- avisó mientras se retiraban a la habitación de la pelinegra- cuando llegues te ayudaremos con lo que te falte-

Mina- se portan bien! -Les grito a los gatitos- Diana no debe de llegar sino hasta que Rini tenga seis años!-

Luna- contestó de igual forma- pero que te pasa Mina!- ambos mininos estaban completamente sonrojados- si nos quedaremos a cuidar a Hotaru!- la pequeña niña se encontraba dormida hacía rato en una de las habitaciones contiguas-

Seiya- ahora si alguien nos puede contar quién es Rini o la pequeña Dama y también me pueden decir quién es Diana?- casi rogó que lo pusieran al corriente en información-

Setsuna- Rini y la pequeña dama son la misma persona, la princesa de la luna del futuro, es decir, la hija que Darien y Serena esperan-

Taiki- y cómo saben ustedes eso?, hablan como si la conocieran- comentó con interés-

Setsuna- la conocemos, la pequeña dama viajó del futuro durante una guerra que se llevó a cabo en aquel lugar para pedir ayuda a las Sailor scouts y poder revivir a su padre- señaló a Darien- el rey Endymion y salvar a su madre- esta vez señaló con la vista a Serena- la Neo Reina Serena, estuvo en el presente entrenando un tiempo como Sailor y después regresó al pasado, junto con Diana, la hija del futuro de Luna y Artemis que vino especialmente por ella-

Richard- a ustedes sí que les pasan cosas interesantes-

_El grupo se marchó en los autos de los chicos, pronto llegaron al lugar de moda un antro de varios pisos hecho en su mayor parte de cristal, la pareja de festejados elijieron el último piso donde las luces eran más tenues y se podía apreciar a la perfección el cielo estrellado de la ciudad, la velada pasó entre risas, juegos y sobre todo burlas hacia la nueva pareja del grupo, provocando que la rubia y el ojiverde se alejaran un momento del resto, para dirigirse al primer piso donde la música y la iluminación estaba a todo lo que daba; los chicos con las miradas entendieron que lo mejor sería evitar el tema de Hikary para no causar problemas o discusiones que empañaran los festejos; todas las jóvenes lucían sumamente hermosas, la mayoría de ellas lucía minifaldas y blusas con escotes ya fuera en la espalda o en el pecho, lás únicas que vistieron pantalones fuero Haruka y Setsuna pero aún así atraían las miradas de los presentes, en la pista de baile fueron de las parejas que mejor se desempeñaron, así estuvieron varias horas en el lugar, sin embargo todos decidieron marcharse temprano ya que la boda sería a las 12 am y desvelados se los comería el tiempo…. Los planes quedaron de la siguiente forma, las chicas se quedarían en casa de los Kou para ayudar a Serena a prepararse, mientras que los chicos dormirían en el departamento de Darien; Rei y Nicolás pasaron primero al Templo para llevar lo último al jardín y regresar por Hotaru, Luna y Artemis quienes también convivirían con ellos lo que restaba de la noche._


	28. LLEGO EL GRAN DIA

CAP 28 LLEGÓ EL GRAN DÍA

_5 am y las chicas trataban en vano de levantar a Serena._

Serena- cinco minutitos más mamá!- decía intentando aferrarse a su almohada, mientras las chicas la jalaban de las piernas y le quitaban las cobijas-

Rei- que cinco minutitos ni nada, levántateeeee!- le gritaba Rei en la oreja-

Lita- Serena hoy es tu boda! Arribaaa- decía jalándole con trabajos la almohada que la rubia insistía en abrazar-

Serena- mi bodaaa!- se levantó de un brinco, acción que hizo que las demás cayeran de espaldas- qué hora es!- Preguntó asustada a sus acompañantes-

Haruka- las 5 am cabeza de bombón- dijo entre risas al ver las posiciones en las que quedaron las senshis-

Serena- las cincoooo!, están locas o qué, me voy a dormir un par de horas más- la frase la terminó envolviéndose en sus cobijas-

Michiru- Serena! Ya ni Rei que llegó apenas hace un par de horas!- agregó fingiendo molestia-

Amy-Serena, te tienes que bañar, desayunar, maquillar, peinar, nos tomará mucho tiempo!- comentó tratando de desenredar a Serena de las cobijas-

Lita- al ver que la rubia definitivamente no tenía intenciones de levantarse- Haruka ayúdame- ordeno a su amiga- ambas levantaron a Serena cargándola, ella aún sostenía las cobijas con fuerza, se dirigieron al baño, la acostaron en la tina y abrieron las llaves de la regadera-

Serena- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritó poniéndose de pie al contacto del agua fría en su ropa, sin embargo el piso de la tina ya tenía suficiente agua lo que hizo que Serena resbalara pegándose en la cabeza- buaaaaahhhhhh por qué son tan malas conmigo!-comenzó a llorar sin parar-

Rei- tú te lo ganaste por floja!- esta vez la pelinegra gritó, mientras todas incluida Setsuna reían sin parar por lo graciosa que se vio Serena al caer-

_La rubia por fin dejó de llorar y se baño cómodamente mientras el resto de las chicas alistaban sus vestidos y preparaban de desayunar._

_6 am_

Haruka- cabeza de bombón como te tardaste! Y eso que no querías bañarte!-

Serena- que hoy no piensan dejar de molestarme!-

Setsuna- bueno princesa es que las demás también tenemos que bañarnos- aclaró con seriedad-

_Serena se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la habitación donde las chicas ya habían arreglado sobre la cama el vestido y la lencería que la joven usaría durante la ceremonia_

Amy- quieres que te ayude mientras las demás se bañan?-

Serena- aja, el vestido es enorme!- creo que me sentiré incomoda al peinarme y maquillarme todo con él- comentó mientras tomaba el vestido y lo sobreponía a su cuerpo-

Amy- con una gotita en su cabeza- creo que es mejor que eso sea lo último que te pongas, se puede manchar con el desayuno y el maquillaje- respondió pacientemente-

Serena- y esto cómo se poneee!- preguntó tomando ahora la lencería que Michiru le había regalado-

Michiru- jajajaja nosotras te ayudaremos a ponértela- contestó desde el umbral de la puerta viendo a Amy-

_Una a una las chicas fueron saliendo del baño, para cuando todas estuvieron listas Serena ya estaba bastante adelantada en su arreglo, peinó su cabello como siempre en dos chonguitos los cuales Michiru y Rei le ayudaron a decorar con pequeñas perlas a los costados de su cabeza y unos broches pequeños con flores que detenían la base de sus coletas, Mina le había ayudado ya con el maquillaje que era de lo más natural, colocó primero una base para las imperfecciones, le rizó las pestañas, colocó un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, rímel, le puso sombras bastante cálidas y un poco de polvo blanco en sus lagrimales para que su mirada tuviera más luz de la que acostumbraba ya tener, por último llevaría un poco de lip gloss transparente , pero ese lo aplicaría hasta después del desayuno, cosa que sucedió rápidamente ya que las chicas morían de hambre así que se dispusieron a comer, Lita fue la encargada de dicha tarea ayudada por Hotaru._

_9:30 am_

_Departamento Chiba_

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, el grito despertó a todos los ocupantes del apartamento, provino de Seiya quien se levantó al baño y entre sueños revisó su reloj- demonios! Nos teníamos que haber levantado hace una hora!-

Darien- que!- se levantó de un brinco y se dirigió al baño tan rápido como pudo-

Yaten- este maldito despertador no sonó-

Taiki- Andrew, ayúdame a preparar algo para desayunar, mientras los demás arreglan las cosas-

_Muy por el contrario del departamento de las chicas, en éste lugar las cosas volaban por todos lados, los moños de los trajes estaban revueltos y no sabían de quien era cada cual, la cocina quedó hecha un desastre, con cáscaras de fruta pegadas a las paredes, los huevos pegados al sartén, el café se derramó de la cafetera, y para terminar de ensuciar al desayunar uno de los vasos con jugo volcó manchando terriblemente la alfombra; en otra parte de la casa Richard trataba pacientemente de identificar que par de zapatos pertenecía a cada quien, Darien corrió varias veces al baño, creía que los nervios eran los culpables de aquella situación, de verdad era toda una locura-_

Ikuko- Sammy apúrate o llegaremos tarde-

Sammy- tarde para qué si ni siquiera me has dicho a donde vamos- confesó el muchacho saliendo del baño todo empapado-

Ikuko- ya te dije que es una sorpresa, pero apúrate que no quiero que tu padre nos encuentre aquí cuando vuelva de correr; ya dejé lo que usaras encima de tu cama-

Sammy- entrando a su cuarto- usaré traje! K horror!

_Departamento Kou_

_Las chicas ya terminaban sus últimos detalles, todas al ser las damas de compañía lucían atuendos similares, eran unos bellos vestidos de seda que se amarraban por detrás del cuello dejando un pequeño y discreto escote al frente pero uno algo más atrevido por detrás, la falda tenía algo de vuelo y les quedaba justo por encima de las rodillas, el atuendo lo complementaba una faja de tela de un color más tenue que el de sus vestidos y las zapatillas eran al mismo tono de aquella faja ; Rei usaba un vestido color rojo pasión, Michiru usaba uno color aqua, el de Mina era en tono durazno, Amy usaba uno azul marino, el de Lita era color verde botella, el de Setsuna era negro y la pequeña Hotaru usaba uno similar pero sin tanto escote en color púrpura; Haruka por su parte como era de costumbre prefirió usar traje con corbatín, ella de hecho acompañaría a Darien no a Serena durante la ceremonia; todas recogieron su cabello en coletas con excepción de Amy ya que su cabello no alcanzaba para ningún tipo de peinado._

_10:30 am_

_Los chicos bajaban corriendo por las escaleras del edificio ya que el ascensor estaba ocupado con una mudanza de un departamento contiguo, pronto estuvieron cada quien en sus respectivos automóviles y arrancaron a toda velocidad para pasar por sus parejas, Darien agradecía al cielo que esa misma noche saliera su vuelo al destino elegido para la luna de miel, ya que su casa quedó prácticamente inhabitable por varios días- él seguiría a los chicos para marcharse acompañado al sitio de la boda, sin embargo su amada viajaría con Haruka y Michiru en el deportivo que la senshi del viento arregló con tanto esmero para la especial ocasión-_

_En otra parte…_

Ikuko- corre Sammy, el taxi nos espera, el recorrido es bastante largo!


	29. Sorpresa en la ceremonia

HOLA! Aquí saludando de nuevo, es que sigo sin lap y mi novio me hizo el favor de subirlos, aunque no es bueno agradeciendo sus reviews hehehe, mil gracias a todos y todas aquellas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta linda historia! Ya vamos en el capítulo 29 y faltan aún más sorpresas! Woooow yo pensaba en terminar con 33 capítulos pero llevo 38 y me falta el epílogo! Haha creo que me emocioné, pero igual espero que les siga gustando por que aquí viene lo bueno!

De nuevo mil gracias por sus comentarios! Espero k me sigan dejando más!

CAP 29 SORPRESA EN LA CEREMONIA

_10 :30 am departamento Kou_

_Ding dong_

Serena- quién será?, los chicos aún no llegan o si Luna?- se dirigió a la gatita que observaba por la ventana-

Luna- no, no he visto ninguno de sus autos- contestó curiosa la gatita-

_Mina se dirigió a abrir la puerta, quedó boquiabierta al ver al joven que estaba parado ante ella era sumamente guapo, moreno, alto…._

Ian- disculpa- pregunto nervioso- se encuentra Setsuna?

Mina- Setsunaaaaaa! – gritó la joven maliciosamente- tu novio ya llegó!-

Setsuna- salió apresuradamente de la cocina completamente sonrojada al igual que el joven que la esperaba- me voy chicas las veo en el jardín-

Hotaru- esperen ya casi estoy-

Michiru- tu vienes con nosotras Hotaru- interrumpió a la joven que corría hacia la puerta- dejémoslos solos jaja-

_La pareja se sonrojó aún mas, sin embargo se retiraron inmediatamente; pocos minutos después llegaron los chicos , estaban todos los autos estacionados frente a los departamentos, el único que faltaba era el de Seiya quien minutos antes viró hacia otro destino dejando a los demás intrigados; Serena pudo ver a Darien en su auto desde la ventana, se veía guapísimo, las chicas salieron pronto y subieron con sus respectivas parejas para marcharse, mientras Haruka y Michiru hacían tiempo para llegar un poco más tarde con la novia…._

_En el jardín…._

Darien- vaya Nicolás con razón anoche aún vinieron a terminar de arreglar les quedó estupendo-

Nicolás- gracias Darien, Rei se esmeró muchísimo para que todo saliera bien-

_El jardín era enorme, el profesor Tomoe lo prestó para el evento, era el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo su laboratorio así que el terreno tenía espacio para todo, los chicos colocaron dos arcos de flores a la entrada, el primero guiaba a los asistentes al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia religiosa, las sillas se encontraban dispuestas en varias filas y al final otro arco floral adornaba el acceso a un pequeño kiosco donde estaba el altar, y los asientos de los novios, , el lugar estaba cercado casi en su totalidad por macetones llenos de flores y arbustos, solo dejaban pequeños accesos a la otra parte del jardín donde sería la fiesta, a éste lugar también se podía accesar por el otro arco de la entrada principal ; las mesas estaban dispuestas en un semicírculo dejando en el centro una pista de baile que Taiki y Yaten pudieron conseguir y que contaba con un largo pasillo hacia el escenario donde tocarían los grupos después de la comida, unas bonitas carpas blancas se encontraban distribuidas para tener un acceso fácil a ellas si es que el clima cambiaba a lo largo del día…_

_Los invitados comenzaron a llegar casi al mismo tiempo en que los chicos y chicas arribaron, estaban los compañeros de escuela de las chicas, obviamente no podían faltar Molly y Kelvin acompañados de sus padres, también se encontraba la maestra Mónica y los demás maestros del quinteto, los compañeros del hospital de Darien, las familias de las chicas, las de los chicos, algunos productores y empleados de los Three Lights, el diseñador Yoshiki Osul encargado del atuendo de las senshis, y algunas otras personalidades que éstas tuvieron oportunidad de conocer cuando les salvaron de ataques del enemigo, sin embargo estaban por arribar los invitados principales…._

Darien- Hola Sahori! Gracias por venir!- saludo el pelinegro muy contento a la chica-

Sahori- no podía faltar- contestó sonrojada mientras veía por encima del hombro del joven a un apuesto castaño que también observaba sonrojado a la joven, cosa que Darien notó de inmediato-

Darien- Taiki!, puedes venir un momento por favor!-

Taiki- he que, qué pasó Darien- preguntó nervioso el joven-

Darien- te presento a mi amiga Sahori, trátala bien por favor, viene sola- agregó mientras se dirigía a la entrada al ver a otros invitados-

Taiki- Ho, hola Sahori, un placer-

Sahori- el placer es mío-

oOoOoOo

Sammy- una boda?, ¿venimos a una boda?- se sorprendió el joven al bajar del taxi-

Ikuko- ésta no es cualquier boda Sammy- contestó contenta su madre-

Darien- se acercó cuando los vio llegar- es un placer tenerlos aquí, me da gusto que hayan podido venir- agregó saludando con una sonrisa-

Sammy- Darien!, entonces esto es…..- fue interrumpido por su madre-

Ikuko- así es Sammy, es la boda de tu hermana-

Sammy- por eso las prisas para que papá no nos viera salir!- dijo cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo-

Darien- así es Sammy, contamos con tu discreción- le guiñó un ojo al joven- tu hermana estará muy contenta de verlos hoy aquí; señora- se dirigió ahora a su suegra- puedo pedirle un favor?-

_Poco a poco los invitados tomaron sus respectivos lugares para la ceremonia, el lugar ya estaba lleno, sólo esperaban la aparición de la novia, que llegó con apenas 5 minutos de retraso, cuando el deportivo amarillo se estacionó frente al arco el cuerpo de Darien se tensó, no adivinaba aún por qué pero se sentía sumamente nervioso, la gente se levantó de sus asientos y voltearon al ver a la novia bajar del auto, lucía preciosa, su vestido era blanco como la luna, lo sostenían dos finos tirantes con bordados de rosas blancas, era muy sencillo, se ceñía al cuerpo por una faja en la cintura con el mismo tipo de bordado y de ahí la falda caía enorme junto con la cauda, el velo era prácticamente transparente y lo adornaban pequeñas rosas bordadas con pequeños brillos, muy discreto y a la vez sumamente elegante, Michiru dio la orden y la marcha nupcial dio inicio; junto al joven en el altar se encontraba mamá Ikuko, quien sería la encargada de entregarlo en matrimonio, por su parte Andrew originalmente iba a ser quien entregara a la novia en ausencia de su padre, sin embargo de último momento el menor de los hermanos Kou fue quien pidió se le otorgara esa responsabilidad, las chicas y sus respectivas parejas se quedaron asombradas al ver quien la entregaría, Seiya lucía muy guapo en un traje negro con corbatín, su pareja le esperaba en la segunda fila de asientos- Princesa Kayuga- murmuró Serena al verla sonriente entre los invitados y al ver las miradas de complicidad que le dirigía a su acompañante, pronto los jóvenes llegaron al altar….._

Ikuko- Darien, cuida a mi Serena por favor, y tú Serena, haz siempre feliz a Darien-

Seiya- Darien, te entrego a Serena, tu sabes bien que es alguien muy especial para mí, y si le haces algo aunque su padre no te patee el trasero lo haré yo- agregó en un susurro apenas audible para las 4 personas en el altar que provocó que se rieran un poco ante el comentario.

Darien- claro que lo haré- contestó dando un sincero apretón de manos a quien hasta hace poco era su rival-

Serena- ambos saben- agregó dirigiéndose a su amigo y a su madre- que en estos momentos soy la mujer más feliz del mundo al poder casarme con mi amado-

_El joven cantante y la madre de Serena se retiraron con una sonrisa mientras los novios unían sus manos para dar inicio a la ceremonia; la misa transcurría sin problema alguno, de hecho el Padre qué la precedía dio un emotivo sermón que tanto los novios como los invitados disfrutaron en su totalidad…_

Padre- sin más que agregar, es ahora mi deber preguntar, hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estos jóvenes?, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

¿?- sí , yo me opongo-


	30. Descubriendo identidades

HOLA! Aquí con nueva lap muajajaja hoy subo este capítulo y mañana el siguiente les prometo que cada vez se pone más interesante! Mil gracias por sus reviews!

CAP 30 DESCUBRIENDO IDENTIDADES

¿?- sí, yo me opongo- comentó un hombre al entrar corriendo al jardín- los presentes voltearon inmediatamente a ver quién era el dueño de tales actos-

Kenji- es él, espósenlo!- gritó señalando a Darien-

Policía- Darien Chiba, se le acusa por corrupción y abuso de menores- recitaba mientras le ponía las esposas y lo sacaba por el pasillo mientras Serena lloraba desconsoladamente en el altar-

Serena- Darien!- gritaba mientras su madre la detenía para que no se involucrara en el problema-

_Kenji había preparado muy bien su plan con Hikary, llegó con la policía a arrestar a Darien, quien ya en la delegación sería puesto en libertad " gracias a Hikary", además aprovechando su puesto llegó con una importante cantidad de periodistas que fotografiaban y transmitían en vivo la noticia de la detención de uno de los médicos más afamados de Japón; esto según Hikary lo obligaría a aceptar sus condiciones y marcharse con ella a otro país._

Darien- suéltenme! Serenaaaaaa- gritaba desesperado mientras intentaban subirlo a la patrulla-

Takeshi- en éste momento transmitimos en vivo la detención del afamado Dr. Darien Chiba, quien es acusado por corrupción y abuso de menores, el joven tras abusar de una menor de edad y embarazarla, la secuestró separándola de su familia- explicaba el periodista para una cadena televisiva-

Ikuko- que te pasa Kenji! Por qué odias tanto a tu hija! Por qué le haces esto!- se deshacía en reclamos contra su marido, gritándole y tratando de golpearle al momento que se acercaba a él-

Kenji- yo sé lo que hago!- gritó apartando a su esposa de un manotazo-

_De pronto, entre la trifulca una voz se escuchó más que las demás ocasionando que todos los presentes le prestaran atención…_

¿?- jajajajajajajaja y yo pensaba que nosotros seríamos tus únicos enemigos princesita- el hombre corrió velozmente por el pasillo y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Serena, la tomó por el cuello y la levantó estrellándola contra la pared del kiosco que en ese momento albergaba un crucifijo- vas a morir-

_En ése momento nueve personas más hicieron acto de aparición cada una dirigiéndose peligrosamente a las ocho senshis restantes y a Darien quien en ése momento ahora más que nunca deseaba que lo soltaran…_

Policía- demonios! Qué está pasando aquí?-

Kenji- Hikary!, esto no era parte del trato!- reclamaba al ver a su hija en ese estado-

Ikuko- princesa?- se preguntó a si misma por qué le llamaron así a su hija-

_Pronto las chicas se vieron acorraladas, no tenían muchas opciones si lo que buscaban era poner a salvo la vida de los invitados…._

Amy- chicas tenemos qué hacerlo!- al gritar la frase la atención de todos se centró en ella-

Lita- transformémonos!- sacando al mismo tiempo que las demás sus plumas transformadoras-

Rei- por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!

Mina- por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!

Lita- por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter!

Amy- por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio!

Haruka- por el poder de Urano!

Michiru- por el poder de Neptuno!

Hotaru- por el poder de Saturno!

Setsuna- por el poder de Plutón!

Todas- transformación!

_Los presentes no podían creer lo que veían ante ellos, distintos elementos como el agua, fuego, aire, truenos, incluso cadenas comenzaron a rodear a las chicas, cuando se volvieron visibles tenían ya sus transformaciones de sailors, en el mismo instante que ellas terminaron sus transformaciones Darien logró soltarse de los policías y corriendo por el pasillo su transformación se fue completando… cuando llegó cerca de Serena él ya era Tuxedo Mask….._

Kenji- pero qué demonios?-

_Los chicos también estaban sorprendidos, una cosa era saber que ellas eran sailors por una historia y otra muy diferente era verlas transformándose, todos los demás presentes no articularon palabra, estaban en shock ante lo que acababan de presenciar…._

Takeshi- manden la transmisión en vivo!- Ordenó a sus ayudantes quienes conectaron la transmisión no sólo en la ciudad sino en algunos países vecinos que habían escuchado de las leyendas de sailor moon y donde la televisora tenía alcance-

_La confusión hizo que el hombre que tomaba a Serena por el cuello se descuidara y al llegar Tuxedo Mask lo golpeó haciendo que soltara a su presa…._

Sailor plut- Serena! Transfórmate!-

Serena- aja- asintió al momento que sacaba su broche- eternal sailor moon, transformación!- unas enormes alas cubrieron el cuerpo de la chica, de entre las plumas fue saliendo su transformación, una brillante luna se formó en su frente para dar paso a la tiara lunar, los padres de Serena, y sus amigos más cercanos así como sus profesores no podían creer que la tonta de Serena como todos la calificaban fuera esa legendaria guerrera que protegía sin cesar la tierra-

Warrior moon- bueno princesita ahora nos pondrás las cosas más divertidas- exclamó el hombre que se encontraba tirado a un costado de sailor moon-

Warrior mercury- nosotros somos sus oponentes, los guerreros de la galaxia de la desolación, yo soy warrior mercury, guardiana del mercurio de las tinieblas, enemiga natural de sailor mercury- al terminar la frase sonrió retorcidamente viendo a su rival que se encontraba sorprendida-

_Las sailor scouts pudieron notar que cada una de ellas tenía su propio rival, en definitiva no era difícil saber quién era la oponente de quien ya que todas tenían grandes similitudes físicas con sus enemigos de la vía láctea; incluso sus vestimentas eran bastante parecidas; los únicos que tenían guerreros diferentes eran tuxedo mask que se enfrentaría contra warrior earth, una mujer "sailor scout" sí, parecida a él físicamente pero con obvios rasgos femeninos , y sailor moon quien tenía como oponente a warrior moon, un joven alto y delgado, rubio también; al parecer poseían los mismos poderes que sus rivales, tanto en potencia como en elemento._

Warrior earth- venimos de una lejana galaxia, fuimos creados de todas las energías que sus anteriores rivales perdieron al ser derrotados, nosotros luchamos por el odio y las injusticias; si ustedes pensaban que gobernar el mundo sería fácil, estaban muy equivocados, el bien no puede existir sin el mal, y nosotros- rio maquiavélicamente- somos el mal-

Sailor Júpiter- si ustedes piensan que nos vencerán están muy equivocados!- la sailor iba a comenzar un ataque cuando fue detenida por su rival-

Warrior jupiter- si pelearemos, y si ustedes son o no buenas lo tendrán que demostrar en batalla, pero no aquí, esta batalla se ha de llevar a cabo en donde todo esto nació-

Warrior moon- en la luna!- dicho esto los guerreros comenzaron a flotar, a medida que se alejaban más el cielo se iba oscureciendo- pero antes les tenemos una sorpresita jajajajajajaja- su voz retumbó por encima de ellos-

Warrior plut- la única guerrera que quedó en tierra, tomó el gran báculo que la acompañaba, lo clavó en el piso y pronunció las siguientes palabras- poderes devastadores del tiempo, destruyan!-

_Una enorme capa magnética comenzó a cubrir la tierra los relojes se comenzaron a alterar marcando el paso del tiempo de manera veloz, los caballeros presentes notaron esto al ver sus barbas y bigotes comenzar a crecer como si hubiesen pasado días enteros desde que se afeitaron por última vez-_

Sailor plut- tomó su báculo e hizo lo mismo que su contrincante, al enterrarlo en el piso una fuerte energía se desprendió de la sailor, logrando que el tiempo parara su marcha, sin embargo sentía que se debilitaba rápidamente, solo un milagro podía ayudarla a detener esto en su totalidad-


	31. El relato de una leyenda

Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta semana! Que lo disfruten! Dejen muchos reviews! Me hacen feliz hehehehehhe

CAP 31 EL RELATO DE UNA LEYENDA.

Robert- Mira esta transmisión desde Japón, por Dios! Esto está pasando de verdad!, es en vivo!- exclamaba aterrado el hombre-

Adam- llamaré a otras centrales para que conecten la señal y la transmitan en todo el mundo- el asistente marcaba insistentemente varios números mientras observaba el reloj de pared que no paraba de girar sin control-

_En Tokio un halo de luz comenzó a formarse en el centro de la pista de baile, apartando a los invitados que reaccionaban a los hechos como por arte de magia, de él comenzó a emerger una hermosa mujer ataviada con un vestido blanco y unas pequeñas alas…_

Sailor Scouts- Reina Serenity!- exclamaron haciendo una reverencia-

Reina Serenity- Plut, yo me encargaré de proteger a la tierra de esto- dicho lo anterior comenzó a aparecer una hermosa esfera de cristal en sus manos que la reina aventó al cielo formando cápsulas que cayeron en diferentes partes del planeta- todos los seres humanos que permanezcan dentro de estas esferas quedarán protegidos del paso del tiempo-

_La gente que para éstas alturas sintonizaba la señal desde todos los rincones del planeta tratando de saciar su curiosidad por lo que sucedía ya que el sol y la luna salían alternadamente al paso de apenas segundos, observó con detenimiento que grandes cúpulas se comenzaban a formar, las madres tomaron a sus pequeños y corrían desesperadas por las calles para llegar a las esferas, autos se abalanzaban sin control por las calles, el mundo parecía un caos, nadie sabía por qué pero todos creyeron en las palabras de aquella hermosa dama que vieron por televisión o escucharon por la radio, todos intentaban llegar a refugiarse en los enormes domos que al parecer si podían contenían el paso del tiempo…_

Reina Serenity- Plut, hazlo- ordenó la Reina en tono solemne- el báculo ya pasó demasiado tiempo clavado, ahora parar sus efectos es imposible-

Sailor Plut- con las pocas energías que aún le quedaban sacó su cetro del piso, lo levantó por los aires y exclamó- grito mortal- la esfera del cetro se separó incrementando su tamaño y se dirigió con velocidad y potencia a warrior Plut quien ya estaba completamente debilitada al haber usado todo su poder, la esfera la envolvió y pronto su cuerpo cayó inerte; al momento que tocó el piso Sailor Plut también cayó sin vida, los cuerpos de ambas se cubrieron inmediatamente por cristales-

Sailor moon- pluuut!-

Sailor Venus- Sailor Plut!-

_El silencio se apoderó del mundo entero, para éste momento en las calles del mundo ya sólo quedaban algunos maleantes que prefirieron robar las tiendas y casas que quedaron abandonadas y muchas de ellas abiertas cuando sus dueños salieron corriendo para refugiarse; muchos hogares aún tenían la comida en la lumbre, en otras los aparatos electrónicos aún funcionaban sin tener un dueño que les prestara atención; esa gente, e incluso los animales que quedaron fuera de los domos comenzaron a envejecer tan rápidamente, en segundos sus cuerpos descarnados descansaban en el piso, y momentos después eran sólo huesos que poco a poco se convirtieron en polvo. En el interior de los domos la energía concentrada permitió que sus ocupantes pudieran ver lo que ocurría en la cúpula principal de Tokio …_

Reina Serenity- guerreras, la batalla ha dado inicio, confíen en ustedes mismas y saldrán victoriosas-

Sailor Mars- si Reina- de nuevo se inclinó ante ella-

Reina Serenity- saben lo que deben de hacer- el domo se abrió por un momento de su parte más alta, las sailors entendieron el mensaje; comenzaron a caminar para unirse tomándose de las manos-

Sailor mars- por el poder del planeta marte!

Sailor venus- por el poder del planeta venus!

Sailor mercury- por el poder del planeta mercurio!

Sailor jupiter- por el poder del planeta jupiter!

Sailor uranus- por el poder del planeta urano!

Sailor neptune- por el poder del planeta Neptuno!

Sailor saturn- por el poder del planeta Saturno!

Tuxedo mask- por el poder del planeta tierra!

Sailor moon- por el poder del cristal lunar!

Todos- teletransportación!

_Sus cuerpos se cubrieron en ases de luz, la tierra que se encontraba bajo sus pies se resquebrajó cuando mencionaron la última palabra, pronto sus cuerpos se encontraban flotando dentro de una esfera y se elevaron por los cielos, la apertura del domo se cerró cuando a burbuja pasó por la cavidad e inmediatamente las imágenes de las Sailor saliendo de la atmósfera terrestre_ _comenzaron a reflejarse en la cúpula…_

Reina Serenity- ustedes también protejan a la princesa- ordenó a tres jóvenes cantantes que aún se encontraban en el lugar-

Taiki- como usted ordene su majestad, poder de creación estelar!

Yaten- poder de curación estelar!

Seiya- poder de lucha estelar!

Todos- transformación!

_Los jóvenes fueron cubiertos por pequeñas estrellas, cuando éstas se retiraron de sus cuerpos se transformaron en formas femeninas, vestían shorts con tops de color negro, algunas admiradoras que observaron la transformación desde ésta y otras cúpulas se desmayaron al ver que sus ídolos eran mujeres, los demás presentes se preguntaban como era que había sucedido eso; sin embargo, pronto las jóvenes emprendieron el vuelo siguiendo a sus compañeras scouts, mientras que en la tierra sus habitantes se encontraban cada vez más confundidos_

Kenji- quién demonios es usted y qué es lo que está pasando aquí- preguntó más nervioso y confundido que molesto-

Reina Serenity- yo soy la soberana de el reino Lunar, la Reina Serenity, madre de Serena- contestó apacible-

Ikuko- madre de Serena?, pero entonces yo…..- la reina interrumpió la pregunta de la joven madre-

R Serenity- Serena es su hija, en éste mundo, en ésta época, pero ella es también la reencarnación de mi hija, la princesa de la Luna; hace mucho tiempo, en la luna existía un reino lleno de esplendor, la Luna fue el primer satélite creado para velar por la tranquilidad de un planeta, por lo mismo, toda la gente que ahí habitaba tenía los sentimientos más puros de la galaxia, de ésos sentimientos nació un cristal legendario, el cristal de plata, que albergaba la energía necesaria para salvar un universo completo, cada determinado tiempo ése cristal elegía a una guerrera, que sería la encargada de cuidar la paz de ése universo, sin embargo un día el cristal eligió como guerrera a mi hija, la princesa de la luna, y no sólo eso, los cristales de los planetas también eligieron a sus soberanas como las guerreras, eso les concedía un poder de enormes proporciones, sin embargo, era un mal augurio ya que si la guerrera perdía la vida en una batalla, el planeta no solamente perdía a su principal protectora , sino que también perdía a su princesa, la única capaz de manejar la fuerza del cristal que les generaba vida, ocasionando la muerte y destrucción de sus hogares, desafortunadamente, esa profecía se cumplió, un día se celebraba un baile en la luna, en honor del compromiso del príncipe Endymion, protector de la tierra y a quienes ustedes conocen como Darien y mi hija, la princesa de la luna; nuestras fuerzas no pudieron detectar la llegada de un ataque del Negaverso, la batalla nos tomó por sorpresa, el príncipe defendió a la princesa con su propia vida, y Serenity, al ver a su amado sin vida decidió acabar con la suya también, la batalla continuó y una a una las guerreras fueron perdiendo la vida, el Reino quedó completamente destrozado, y la vida de los planetas de éste sistema solar también, apenas pude reaccionar para usar el poder del cristal sagrado de plata, y deseé que las fuerzas negativas fueran desterradas, así como también deseé que las princesas tuvieran la oportunidad de vivir en otra época y cumplir sus sueños, el poder que usé fue demasiado, el cristal no soportó tanto esfuerzo, y efectivamente, desterró a las fuerzas malignas, y envió a las princesas, al príncipe y a sus guardianes- se refirió a Artemis y Luna los pequeños gatos que hicieron una reverencia al momento a la Reina- a una nueva posibilidad de vivir, sin embargo las fuerza del cristal no alcanzó para revivir a todos los planetas, sólo la tierra contó con esa dicha; yo morí al descargar mi poder en el cristal y éste desapareció por completo. Hace apenas unos cuantos años el Negaverso encontró el camino de vuelta a esta galaxia, y volvió a atacar, acción que hizo que las guerreras despertaran sus recuerdos, y sus poderes; la verdad no sé si el cristal transfirió parte de su poder a ellas, el hecho es que ahora son más poderosas que nunca, acabaron con el Negaverso y con otros enemigos provenientes del espacio exterior, sin embargo ésas fuerzas se escondieron en un recóndito lugar del universo y crearon al nuevo enemigo, esta es la última batalla, si las chicas resultan vencedoras, la paz llegará por completo a éste universo y Serena, mi hija subirá al trono que le correspondía desde el milenio de plata, gobernando como la principal soberana aún por encima de las demás princesas, pero si pierden, la oscuridad, el odio y el rencor se apoderarán por completo del universo destruyendo con todo a su paso.

Andrew- princesas, guerreras, Dios qué responsabilidad?- comentó alarmado-

Reina Serenity- así es joven, princesas y guerreras; tal y como para ustedes la mitología griega les muestra que las mujeres eran dignas de los más altos cargos y tenían los poderes más fuertes , en el universo esas leyendas son una realidad, las mujeres al ser las únicas capaces de heredar sus poderes en vida a los seres que gestan dentro de ellas, son quienes gobiernan y son también las guerreras más poderosas, algunos planetas poseen guerreros y príncipes hombres, sin embargo sus poderes de combate están muy por debajo de los que las mujeres adquieren, por ejemplo los Star Lights, a quienes ustedes conocen como hombres miembros de un importante grupo musical, ellos siempre fueron guerreros, hombres, sin embargo un día fuerzas malignas atacaron su planeta, acabaron con toda vida que encontraron a su paso- cedió el turno a la princesa Kayuga con una sonrisa-

Ellos huyeron del planeta salvaguardando mi vida, yo soy la princesa Kayuga, soberana del planeta de fuego; una vez que aquellas fuerzas se retiraron del planeta, envié a mis guerreros por ayuda, debían buscar a las guerreras más poderosas de éste universo, Sailor moon y sus senshis, sin embargo si yo deseaba que lograran su objetivo sus poderes como guerreros les serían demasiado poco, así que les cedí los poderes de mis principales guerreras, pero para poder usarlos, sus cuerpos tuvieron que transformarse , es por eso que con cada transformación sus poderes se incrementan , pero su aspecto también cambia, yo sé de sobremanera que esto es demasiado incómodo para ellos, pero no me quedaba otra opción- agregó melancólica la princesa-

Nicolás- wow, increíble- comentó con su vista aún fijada en el domo donde con el paso de las historias, los recuerdos e imágenes de aquellos tiempos se hicieron visibles-

_De pronto la imagen que se proyectó fue completamente diferente, la Luna, con las inners y las others llegando a ella…._


	32. La batalla final ha llegado

Hola! Aquí actualizando tan rápido como puedo y ahora si cada vez está más cerca el final! Me da muchísimo gusto que les haya gustado esta historia y pues bueno espero pronto poder subir la que ya estoy comenzando y sobre todo espero que les guste tanto como esta.

CAP 32 LA BATALLA FINAL HA LLEGADO.

_La capsula donde viajaban las sailors pronto aterrizó, en el lugar ya las esperaban los warriors, prácticamente no dieron lugar a preámbulos…_

Warrior moon- vaya vaya tardaron menos de lo que esperábamos- comentó con ironía- perfecto, que empiece la diversión-

Sailor moon- sólo quiero que acordemos una cosa- no respondió a las incitaciones de su enemigo-

Warrior moon- tú no estás en posición de pedirme nada- contestó despectivo- pero admito que me causan curiosidad tus súplicas, habla!- ordenó el guerrero-

Sailor moon- lo único que quiero pedirte es que ni sailor saturn ni warrior saturn participen de la pelea, sus poderes son demasiado destructivos y acabarán con todos antes de que alguno salga victorioso-

Warrior moon- eres menos tonta de lo que pareces, está bien, ellas no participarán- hizo la seña de que la guerrera se retirara- ahora sí que la diversión comience!-

qué miedosas- comentó warrior saturn sarcástica mientras se retiraba del campo de batalla-

Sailor saturn- Princesa, confió en usted, hágalo por la pequeña dama-

Sailor moon- la pequeña dama!- con tanto alboroto entre su boda, su padre y la batalla por un momento se olvidó que en su vientre llevaba una vida, de pronto el miedo se apoderó de ella, cómo podía intentar ser una buena madre si tenía que arriesgar la vida de su pequeña de ésa forma-

Tuxedo Mask- estaba cerca de ella y escuchó el comentario de saturn- tranquila princesa, yo estaré a tu lado, no dejaré que nada malo les pase- le dirigió una tierna sonrisa-

Warrior earth- demasiada plática no lo creen?- sonrió malévolamente-

_En el justo momento que warrior earth terminó aquella frase el primer ataque se concretó; las warriors comenzaron un despliegue enorme de ataques que tomaron por sorpresa a algunas de las sailors…._

Warrior mercury- burbujas oscuras de mercurio!- la visibilidad se volvió casi nula-

Warrior uranus- tierras infernales, tiemblen!- varias Sailor scouts cayeron al piso al recibir directas el ataque-

Sailor jupiter- trueno de jupiter, resuena!- acabó con la poca visibilidad e irió en un costado a warrior mars-

Warrior mars- maldita!, fuego oscuro de marte, enciéndete!- el ataque lo recibieron Sailor jupiter y salior moon al tratar de proteger a jupiter-

Warrior venus- rayo mortal, fulmina!

Sailor neptune- maremoto, de Neptuno!- contrarrestó el ataque antes de que hiriera a Sailor mercury y Sailor venus quienes a penas se recuperaban de la primera embestida-

Sailor mercury- gracias neptune- se puso de pie- burbujas de mercurio, estallen!- de nuevo la visibilidad bajó considerablemente y comenzó otro ataque inmediato- fulgor del agua de mercurio!- dio directo en el blanco, warrior mercury cayó al piso congelada de los pies a la cintura-

Warrior mercury- aguas turbias de mercurio!- su ataque también dio en el blanco congelando ahora a mercury, mientras sus compañeras esquivaban diferentes ataques de las demás sailors-

Sailor venus- son demasiado rápidas-

Sailor mars- y muy fuertes-

Warrior uranus- las venceremos fácilmente, jajajajajaja!

Warrior moon- no pensé que fueran tan tontas, son muy inferiores a nosotros! Jajajajajajajajaja-

Tuxedo Mask- aventó una rosa que detuvo a warrior moon en su intento por atacar a su amada, desenfundó su bastón y se dirigió corriendo hacia warrior earth que intentaba ayudarle a deshacerse de la princesa- ni se les ocurra!

Sailor moon- se encontraba de espaldas a sus atacantes al ver que un ataque se dirigía a Sailor venus- tiara lunar, acción!- la tiara logró su objetivo deshizo el ataque, sin embargo Tuxedo Mask cayó sobre ella víctima del ataque de espadas de Sailor earth-

Tuxedo mask- serena, véte de aquí!- ordenó mal herido-

Sailor moon- claro que no! Ustedes me necesitan!-

Sailor mars- cayó cerca debido a otro ataque de las warriors- Sailor moon, escóndete, tu serás nuestra última opción si perdemos-

Sailor moon- pero….

Tuxedo mask- pero nada! Vete de aquí!-

Sailor moon- ajá- se levantó del piso e intentó correr a donde la intensidad de los ataques llegara con menos frecuencia-

_Cerca de donde se encontraban los príncipes, las agresiones se repetían constantemente, con una intensidad sobrenatural, incluso varias arremetidas dañaron las estructuras que de por sí se hallaban en ruinas en ruinas, ocasionando derrumbes que también hirieron a las guerreras. En ambos bandos las contendientes se encontraban ya demasiado heridas, algunas incluso tenían laceraciones de cuidado, otras ya estaban demasiado agotadas al lanzar poder tras poder sin dejar que sus cuerpos recuperaran las fuerzas perdidas; en la tierra los ojos de los ciudadanos se abrían como platos, estaban atónitos ante el despliegue de ataques, muchos de ellos estaban demasiado preocupados por sus guerreras, aún sin conocerlas temían que perdieran la vida con tales arremetidas._

Sailor mercury- se acabó! Ustedes no ganarán! rapsodia acuática de mercurio!- esta vez su oponente adivinó el ataque y lo contrarrestó al mismo tiempo-

Warrior mercury- aguas tenebrosas de mercurio!- el ataque por principio de cuentas se encontró con el de su oponente justo a la mitad de la distancia que había entre ambas, poco a poco las guerreras fueron incrementando el poder del ataque aún cuando se iban quedando sin fuerzas, pronto el cansancio las venció y el ataque pegó de lleno contra sus rivales; los cuerpos inertes de ambas cayeron al suelo, mientras un cristal los cubría por completo-

Sailor moon- noooo mercury!- lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- noooo!

oOoOoOo

En la tierra Richard miraba atterrado las imágenes que aparecían en el domo- noooo Amy noo!- la desesperación estaba haciendo enloquecer al joven que cayó de rodillas al piso- Amy!

Sra Mizuno- hija!- la tuvieron que detener entre Andrew y Nicolás para evitar que callera desmayada-

oOoOoOo

Sailor neptune- viste eso uranus?- exclamó sorprendida- la única forma de derrotarlas…..

Sailor uranus- completó la frase- es sacrificar nuestras propias vidas-

Sailor Jupiter- hagámoslo!- cuando la chica pronunció con decisión esa palabra un joven en la tierra comenzó a gritar tan fuerte como podía, parecía que quisiera que ella le oyera aún estando a muchos años luz de distancia-

Andrew- nooo lita noooo! No lo hagas! Litaaaaaa- sus amigos lo detenían para que pudiera permanecer en pie, mientras horrorizado veía la siguiente escena-

Sailor Júpiter- ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!- las afiladas hojas salieron a toda velocidad disparadas hacia su enemiga quien se encontraba de espaldas, pero al voltear, supo que no esquivaría el ataque, razón por la cual pronunció sus últimas palabras-

Warrior jupiter- ataque de navajas magnéticas de jupiter!- apenas terminó la frase las afiladas hojas que lanzó su contrincante atravesaron su piel y un par de segundos después, el ataque de ella surgió efecto en su enemiga, atravesando su cuerpo que cayó sin vida bocabajo, de nuevo un cristal comenzó a cubrir los cuerpos de ambas-

Andrew- Lita nooooooooooooooooooooooooo, por qué tu Litaaaaa no me dejes! No así!, de sus ojos brotaban mares de lágrimas que salían incontenibles-

oOoOoOo

Sailor mars- es mi turno!- agregó con valor- saeta llameante de marte! Un arco en llamas se formó en sus manos, y una flecha salió disparada dando en su objetivo, sin embargo warrior mars también contraatacó con valor-

Warrior mars- arco lúgubre de marte!- una flecha con llamas más opacas se clavó en el corazón de la joven pelinegra, arrebatándole la vida al instante, ellas ni siquiera alcanzaron a caer, los cristales se formaron manteniéndolas en pie-

Nicolás- Rei!- exclamó antes de desmayarse-

Abuelo- Rei! Rei! El anciano cayó sentado sin poder articular una sola palabra más-


	33. Cumpliendo con el destino

Hola! Al fin llegando al capitulo 33! Y faltan solo 5 capitulos para que esta hermosa historia llegue a su final! Respondiendo a uno de los reviews, en realidad tome tanto parte del manga como del anime para escribir la historia, jeje digamos k tome lo que más me gusto de cada uno, por ello es que los three lights si son hombres pero que también viene el suicidio de usagi!

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios que no tienen una idea de cómo me emocionan!, espero que sigan dejando mas! Suerte y que comiencen lindo las vacaciones!

CAP 33 CUMPLIENDO CON EL DESTINO

Sailor venus- es mi turno- sonrió tristemente- protejan a los príncipes- su oponente no estaba tan mal herida como las demás, así que la rubia intuyó que necesitaría de más poderes para vencerla- cadena de amor de venus!- la cadena ató a su contrincante dejándola sin muchas posibilidades de moverse, sin embargo, la cadena de la esclavitud de warrior venus también la ató logrando que perdiera el equilibrio; mientras intentaba recobrarlo, venus observaba como su cadena de amor comenzaba a ceder ante los intentos de su rival, Mina inentó liberarse también, pero tropezó y su cuerpo fue presa de la gravedad, antes de caer pronunció la siguiente frase- beso de amor y belleza de venus!- dio en el blanco pero el azote de odio que había liberado su enemiga también gozó de puntería, los cuerpos de ambas se cubrieron con cristal rápidamente-

Sailor Neptune- es mi turno- sonrió a la rubia que estaba a su lado-

Sailor uranus- no! es el mío- la aparto con su brazo- tierra, tiembla!- su enemiga evitó la embestida-

Warrior uranus- jajajajajaja crees que con eso me vencerás!, daga envenenada de uranus!-

Sailor uranus - previó el ataque y lo esquivó rápidamente, la daga pasó de largo a un lado suyo- espada de urano, elimina! Su arremetida fue mortal, su enemiga comenzó a cubrirse por los cristales-

Sailor neptune- cuidado uranus!- advirtió asustada a su amiga-

Sailor uranus- queee? Aaagggghhhhh! -Volteó sólo para recibir la daga de frente que se incrustó en su estómago, la daga, al igual que su espada tenían el poder de efecto de un boomerang y regresaban a su dueña venciendo cualquier obstáculo; su cuerpo se cristalizó en plena caída quedando hincada con un rostro que reflejaba el dolor que sintió en el último momento-

Warrior neptune- eres la última Sailor neptune, decide, prefieres morir antes o después de que matemos a tus queridos príncipes?- agregó con un aire de confianza-

Sailor neptune- moriré después de eliminarte a ti!, maremoto de Neptuno!-

Warrior neptune- jajajajajajajajaja - esquivó muy audazmente la marejada-profundidades infernales de Neptuno!-

Sailor neptune - recibió el impacto que la lanzó muchos metros por el aire, estaba demasiado mal herida, pronto sus piernas comenzaron a cristalizarse, pero no se dejaría vencer tan rápido- reflejo submarino!- el espejo de su talismán voló por los aires y al llegar a su oponente la reflejó provocando que una luz maligna saliera del cuerpo de ésta y que a su vez el espejo manifestara una potente iluminación blanca que dejó a su rival cristalizada al momento, mientras que en el caso de la Sailor los cristales la iban cubriendo poco a poco a medida que la vida escapaba de sus manos-

_En el cielo tres estrellas resplandecientes hicieron su aparición, lentamente se acercaban al lugar donde se desarrollaba aquella batalla; un haz de luz las condujo justo enfrente de Sailor moon, las tres se colocaron en posición de combate-_

Sailor Star Healer- no te permitiremos que dañes a la princesa-

Sailor Star Fighter- para eso tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotras!

Sailor Star Maker- las Sailor Star Lights han llegado!

Warrior earth- vaya vaya tenemos invitadas- agregó irónica- perfecto al menos tenemos alguien que sea testigo de la fabulosa muerte que le tenemos preparada a sus principitos-

Sailor Star Fighter- jamás te lo permitiremos-

Warrior earth- es nuestro turno Endymion, o te vas a dar por vencido?

Tuxedo Mask- jamás; pelearemos!- su transformación se fue deshaciendo y con ello dio paso a su traje y sus poderes como Endymion, príncipe de la tierra-

_Antes de que diera inicio la contienda entre warrior earth y el príncipe Endymion, Sailor Star Fighter notó algo bastante raro, una pequeña sombra se movía alrededor de ellos, y entonces observó con más atención, Dios! Habían llegado demasiado tarde, vio los cuerpos sin vida de las chicas en aquellos cristales que las cubrían, cerca de ellas se encontraban los cuerpos de sus enemigas, también cristalizados en su totalidad, su mirada de asombro y tristeza fue percibida por Sailor Star Healer quién volteó de inmediato topándose de primera vista con el cuerpo de Sailor Venus- Mina- exclamó en un susurro, para después atacar a warrior moon…._

Sailor Star Healer- malditoooooooo!, me las pagarás!, tu mayor error fue haberla atacado a ella- señaló el lugar a donde se encontraba su amada- infierno estelar de Healer!-

_Ese ataque era justo lo que los warriors necesitaban para distraer a sus contrincantes, la sombra que paseaba por detrás de ellos se empezó a hacer visible, Star Fighter de pronto ubicó a Hotaru, la pequeña Sailor Saturn, pero su contrincante no estaba, cuando la sombra se dirigió hacia Sailor moon que se encontraba de espaldas, Fighter la vio, era warrior saturn y estaba ya comenzado a juntar energía para su ataque._

S S Fighter- láser de estrella fugaz!- al pronunciar las palabras captó la atención de las demás quienes intervinieron inmediatamente al ver la situación que se presentaba-

S S Maker- estrella de Sailor Maker!- su ataque, como el primero impactó en la warrior de la destrucción haciendo que perdiera la energía que hasta el momento había recabado-

S S Healer- había recibido un ataque por parte de warrior moon por lo que estaba tirada en el piso mal herida, sin embargo se unió a la lucha de sus hermanas- infierno estelar de Healer!- de nuevo impactó a warrior saturn quien cayó al suelo-

Warrior Saturn- eso es todo lo que tienen!, con eso no me vencerán jajajajajaja- comenzó de nuevo a juntar energía, su objetivo era atacar a Sailor moon aunque en éste momento ya no la tomaría por sorpresa-

_Sailor Saturn corrió desde el extremo donde se encontraba hasta donde su enemiga, se colocó a sus espaldas y hundió el pico de su hoz en la tierra provocando un fuerte temblor cuando ésta comenzó a atraer energías para utilizarlas en la destrucción…_

Sailor moon- no lo hagas!, saturn! Nooo!-

Tuxedo mask- pequeña!-

Luna y Artemis- saturn! Nooo!-

Richard- qué pasará?- preguntó desconcertado al ver la reacción de los gatitos-

Luna- si ella utiliza ese poder, destruirá la Luna, y parte de éste sistema Solar-

Artemis- y morirán ella, y quienes se encuentran cerca de ella-

Ikuko- Mi hija!-

Warrior saturn- estúpida! Morirás!- ella también estaba temerosa por lo que veía-

_Sailor saturn sólo sonrió , levantó su hoz antes de que la destrucción comenzara en la Luna y dirigió su guadaña al cielo, la energía comenzó a salir de ella y justo en el momento en el que llegaba a su máximo esplendor la Sailor se abrazó fuertemente de warrior saturn…_

Warrior saturn- suéltame! -imploró asustada-

Sailor Saturn- nunca!- el poder se extendió en una gigantesca bola de luz que cubrió a las jóvenes, cuando se disipó la iluminación ambas estaban cristalizadas Hotaru aún abrazaba a la warrior, la energía que la hoz soltaba terminó de viajar por el universo a donde Hotaru la había dirigido y pronto una pequeña, casi imperceptible estrella brilló en el cielo-

Warrior earth- pero qué demonios- su cuerpo se tensó-

Warrior moon- esa maldita! No importa- se dirigió ahora a Sailor moon y a Tuxedo Mask – aunque hayan acabado con nuestro sistema solar, igual nos apoderaremos de éste, y aquí viviremos jajajajajjajajajajajajjajajaj-


	34. Sueños de victoria

Hola de nuevo! Mil gracias por el apoyo k le han dado a este hermoso fic!, yo se k muchas me piden actualizar más seguido, pero les recuerdo que quede en subir dos capítulos por semana ya que mi trabajo no me permite actualmente estar tanto al frente de una compu, sin embargo les dejare su capitulo de regalo de navidad el dia viernes y le informo que este fic llega a su final antes de año nuevo! Asi falta poco! Hehe espero que les guste tanto como hasta ahora!

CAP 34 SUEÑOS DE VICTORIA

Warrior earth- demasiadas distracciones!- su ataque tomó por sorpresa al Príncipe Endymion quien voló por los cielos hasta caer duramente contra el piso rocoso-

Sailor moon – Endymiiioon!-

Warrior earth- cállate!, a ver dime princesita, ¿qué se siente perder todo lo que tienes?, ¿ qué se siente sentirse impotente?, ustedes, siempre se creyeron lo máximo, invencibles, su mundo es maravilloso, lleno de luz, de alegría, de plantas y animales inimaginables, y cuando algunos de nosotros llegamos a formar parte de ese planeta nos corrieron!, eliminaron a nuestros amigos, nos confinaron a un universo donde el sol apenas alumbra, donde el frío y la miseria forman parte del día a día! Y ahora lo están pagando!

Sailor moon- pero qué dices? Nosotras jamás hubiéramos hecho eso de no ser porque sus amigos llegaron destruyendo todo a su paso, si hubieran llegado a pedir asilo o ayuda la hubieran obtenido!-

Warrior earth- patrañas, pero llegó tu turno maldita! Además no podemos permitir de ninguna forma que nazca ese engendro que llevas en el vientre, ella si significaría grandes problemas así que…. muere!- tres enormes espinas salieron de sus brazos, se podía notar el filo en sus puntas y se dirigían velozmente contra Sailor moon-

¿?- 

Sailor moon- Endymion! Noooooooooooooooooo! -cayó a un lado de él envuelta en lágrimas, el joven al ver a su amada en peligro tomó fuerzas y se interpuso en la embestida; las tres espinas lo habían atravesado por completo, provocando un que un gran chorro de sangre saliera por su boca- Endymion! Darien!- un brillo en forma de luna comenzó a emerger de su frente, su transformación fue dando paso a su vestimenta de princesa, y justo en medio de ambos el cristal de plata hizo su aparición-

_Endymion reunió las pocas energías que le restaban, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de morir, lanzó su espada con rabia, el hierro cortó en dos a warrior earth que festejaba su victoria y no se dio cuenta del ataque, su cuerpo se cristalizó de inmediato evitando que ambas partes cayeran por separado._

Endymion - princesa- dijo en un último aliento- dame tus manos- Serena obedeció la petición, Endymion las condujo hasta lograr agarrar el cristal de plata y después las llevó al pecho de la mujer- sabes lo que tienes que hacer- le dirigió con sumo esfuerzo una sonrisa- todos confiamos en ti-

Endymion no!- nuevamente las lágrimas llenaron el rostro de la joven- no me dejes!, no soy tan fuerte!-

Endymion- sabes que siempre estaré contigo, aquí- toco su corazón- quizás en nuestra próxima vida podamos tener esa familia que siempre hemos soñado, ahora, por favor, cumple con tu misión, y cuida de Rini, te amo- fue el último aliento del joven-

Princesa Serenity- noooooooooooooooooooooo!

En la tierra Kenji lloraba conmovido, preguntándose a sí mismo cómo es que había sido tan ciego de no ver el amor que ellos se tenían, cómo pudo hacer tan infeliz a su hija!, si tan sólo hubiera sabido!; Hikary al fin comprendió que ella nunca iba a ganar el corazón de Darien, porque lo que lo unía a Serena era mucho más intenso que cualquier cosa conocida por el mundo hasta ese momento.

-_La princesa tardó algunos minutos en recobrarse; pero en cuanto Serenity se puso de pié, los cuerpos de Sailor Neptune, Uranus y Plut, comenzaron a brillar, de entre el cristal que las rodeaba unos hermosos talismanes hicieron su aparición, en la tierra, Ian aún se mantenía aferrado al cuerpo de su amada, el joven se inquietó al ver el báculo de Plut atravesando el vidrio y desprendiendo la esfera que portaba en la punta; la esfera se elevó por los aires, hasta que se perdió de vista, en la Luna, una espada y un espejo estaban frente a la princesa, en cuanto la esfera se unió a los restantes la copa lunar hizo su aparición._

Warrior moon- maldita! Así que tú la tenías!, la ocultaron todo éste tiempo!- volteó a ver un montículo de ruinas- quítensela-

_Tres guerreras con trajes negros de cuero actuaron con tal rapidez que la princesa apenas pudo notar cuando le fue arrebatada la copa…_

Warrior fighter- aquí tiene príncipe- comentó cuando se dirigía velozmente a warrior moon-

S S Fighter- láser de estrella fugaz!- el láser golpeó la copa a tal velocidad que ésta salió disparada hacia la oscuridad circundante haciendo casi imposible su localización-

Warrior healer- estúpida, crees que con esas técnicas nos van a vencer!-

Warrior maker- más bien parecen patadas de ahogado, jajajajajjaja-

S S Maker- estrella de sailor maker!- las warriors esquivaron la embestida- si quieren pelea, la tendrán!-

_Una violenta confrontación comenzó entre las sailors y las warriors restantes, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todas estuvieran seriamente heridas, estaban exhaustas._

Sailor moon- ya bastaa!- sacó su báculo y exclamó- por el poder del cristal de la luna, plateada!- el ataque dejó a punto de cristalizar a las warriors-

Warrior moon- deja de entrometerte niña tonta!- gritó molesto- espada lunar!- el hierro terminó con la vida de las Star Lights en un santiamen-

Sailor moon- nooo!- sailor Fighter, sailor maker, sailor healer!, noooo!- ahora volteó a ver al único contrincante que restaba- por qué lo haces?, no ves que lastimando a la gente no ganas nada!, de que te serviría ahora ganar esta batalla si te quedarías completamente solo?-

Warrior moon- lo mismo te pregunto, de qué te sirve a ti ganar? Ya no tienes a nadie!-

P Serenity- te equivocas, hay miles de seres humanos que merecen una oportunidad, mi mundo es hermoso, lleno de luz, aunque la gente se equivoque, siempre va a haber algo de amabilidad en sus corazones, yo creo en ellos, y sé que ellos creen en mí!-

Warrior moon- tonterías!- levantó su mano con la palma extendida hacia la rubia- poder de las tinieblas lunares!

P Serenity- aaaaaggghhhh!- salió disparada varios metros para estrellarse contra una pared en ruinas; quedó severamente herida- no…. No me vas… a vencer tan pronto…- con todo el trabajo del mundo logró ponerse en pie-

Warrior moon- corona lunar!- el nuevo ataque llegó a la guerrera de la luna, dejándola casi inconsciente- jajajajajajaja ya viste? yo ganaré! Dí tus últimas plegarias antes de que acabe con tu vida!-

P Serenity- hizo un último esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerse de pie- no…. Me vencerás- tocó su vientre y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla- lo haré por ella! Por mi hija!-

_En ése momento una voz resonó con fuerza en el lugar, parecía provenir de una pequeña niña, pero… dónde se encontraba?_

¿?-por favor Pegasso, protege los sueños de todos!-

Rini!- exclamó la princesa sorprendida-

_El relinchido de un caballo rompió la densidad del aire, detrás de la princesa una brillante luz dorada hizo su aparición y seguido de ésta un hermoso pegasso aleteó fuertemente, un nuevo cetro apareció frente a la princesa quien lo tomó inmediatamente…_

Luna- pero si es…

Artemis- es la pequeña dama!

Luna- está luchando desde el vientre de Serena!- ambos gatitos estaban sumamente asombrados, y expandieron ese asombro entre los demás cuando mencionaron que aquel poder provenía de un ser tan pequeño que aún no nacía-

P Serenity- sublime meditación, lunar!-


	35. El amor de los habitantes de la tierra

FELIZ NAVIDAD! Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de la semana , espero que lo disfruten muchisimo!

CAP 35 EL AMOR DE LOS HABITANTES DE LA TIERRA

_Warrior moon estaba atónito- no puede ser! Despertó! Aún sin nacer esa maldita despertó- no pudo decir más recibió la embestida de frente la cual lo dejó muy mal herido._

Sammy- por qué quieren deshacerse de la hija de mi hermana?, qué problema les puede dar una bebé?-

Reina Serenity- solo imagina que esa bebé es la conjunción de la guerrera más poderosa del universo, heredera al trono Lunar, y del príncipe de la tierra, también un guerrero muy poderoso, esa niña será invencible cuando crezca, a ella le pertenece ese pegasso que ayudó a tu hermana, y le pertenecerán el cristal sagrado de la luna y el cristal sagrado de la tierra-

Andrew- wooooow, será muy poderosa-

Luna- así es, si el enemigo ataca después que ella nazca no tendrá posibilidades de ganar, por eso quieren deshacerse de ella-

Sammy- la tonta de Serena es la Sailor más poderosa del universo?-

Artemis- así es Sammy, antiguamente existía una Sailor a la que se le nombraba como la más poderosa, Sailor galaxia; ella encerró en su cuerpo al caos, el mal en su más pura presentación, sin embargo el caos se apoderó de ella y la convirtió en enemiga, Eternal Sailor Moon logró vencerla no sólo a ella, sino al caos que se había desarrollado en su interior, convirtiéndose así en la guerrera más poderosa del universo-

Andrew- ahora que lo dices, si recuerdo a esa Sailor, cuando se apoderó del mundo ella usó las transmisiones de tv para burlarse de nosotros y decir que moriríamos-

Reina Serenity- y cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, fue porque sailor moon la había vencido-

_La princesa no dio tiempo a su enemigo de recuperarse, aunque ella prefería convencer a las personas por las buenas, ahora la vida de su pequeña estaba en riesgo, de alguna forma eso la había hecho más fuerte, y el ver que la pequeña también luchaba por vivir, llenó de esperanzas y energías revitalizadas a la guardiana de la luna._

P Serenity- por favor cristal de plata ayúdame a vencer al enemigo!- el cristal comenzó a brillar intensamente, warrior moon estaba asombrado sin embargo el también sacó un cristal incrustado en el broche de su uniforme-

Warrior moon- con ese poder ni siquiera me podrás tocar! Jajajajajaja- el cristal comenzó a emanar luz grisácea-

P Serenity- por favor chicas, no me abandonen- la plegaria surtió efecto, de entre los cristales donde descansaban los cuerpos de sus senshis, las almas de éstas comenzaron a emerger pronto todas ellas se colocaron a espaldas de su princesa, ahora la luz que el cristal sagrado emitía, se veía completada por luces en tonalidades rojas, anaranjadas, verdes, azules, amarillas, todas ellas uniendo lo poco del poder que les restaba para apoyar a su ser más querido; Serenity comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad cuando un halo dorado se unió a la batalla, volteó un poco, ahí estaba, era su amado Endymion que también la apoyaba con una sonrisa en su traslúcido rostro-

Warrior moon- vengan a mi guerreros! Cumplamos con nuestro objetivo!- los espíritus de los warriors también se unieron prontamente a la batalla, uniendo sus energías con las del cristal nebuloso-

_La lucha de poderes comenzó a desgastar rápidamente a ambos contendientes, a decir verdad parecía que ninguno de los dos ganaría, de hecho la embestida de los cristales chocaba justo a la mitad del camino entre los opositores, y durante el largo rato que llevaba el enfrentamiento no se había movido ni siquiera un poco, ni a favor, ni en contra de la princesa; fue hasta cuando ambos cayeron de rodillas al piso completamente debilitados que un pequeño resplandor rosado comenzó a emerger del vientre de Serena, aquella tenue luz pronto se convirtió en el espíritu de una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados que sonrió alegre al ver a su madre…..Serenity se levantó del piso…_

Warrior moon- no puede ser! Que?, nooo no puede estar despertando, ya usó su poder en el anterior ataque!- estaba aterrorizado, su rostro lo demostraba-

Es Sailor Chibi Moon!- exclamaron los gatitos alegres-

Kenji- que?

Reina Serenity- ella, es la hija de Serena y Darien y por fin se ha unido por completo a la batalla.

_Warrior moon estaba siendo eliminado, el poder que ahora emanaba el cristal de la Luna estaba a centímetros de alcanzarlo, él aún se resistía, estaba poniendo todo su empeño para no dejarse vencer. De repente de entre la oscuridad que rodeaba aquel lugar una pequeña luz comenzó a brillar, a medida que se acercaba la imagen se fue haciendo más visible, era una silueta humana, que cargaba algo entre sus manos; la silueta salió de las sombras, era Helios, en sus manos portaba la Copa Lunar que horas antes se había perdido en el vació de la oscuridad…_

Warrior moon- demonios! Nooo-

P Serenity- acaso sabes tú la diferencia entre un guerrero hombre y una guerrero mujer? , que la mujer puede transferir su poder a quien lleve en el vientre- sonrió feliz y agradecida con el guardián de Ilusión por llegar a ayudarla- él- señalo con su cabeza- es el guardián de mi hija, mientras mi hija este viva, de cualquier forma que sea él la protegerá!-

_Helios aventó la Copa Lunar tan alto como pudo, e inmediatamente juntó sus manos con las de los demás transfiriendo sus energías al cristal de plata._

_ fue el último grito por parte de Warrior moon, una luz tan cegadora que se notó aún en los confines del universo los envolvió desintegrando por completo el cuerpo del guerrero, en su lugar quedó solo una pequeña nube oscura; los cristales que envolvían tanto a las sailors como a las warriors se rompieron; los cuerpos de las sailors quedaron flotando sin vida en la inmensidad de la luna, mientras que los que pertenecían a las warriors se convirtieron en humo negro que viajó al interior de la Copa Lunar, que en esos momentos flotaba gloriosa sobre aquel lugar; por último la nube que había quedado en el lugar de warrior moon también desapareció dentro del recipiente sellándolo al momento. La luz se esfumó, el silencio se apoderó de la vía láctea, los humanos que observaron minuto a minuto el combate contuvieron el aliento…. Nada…. Todo se volvió oscuridad, el cuerpo de la Princesa flotaba inerte en el centro del paraje Lunar; sobre ella, la Copa Lunar resplandeció una última vez, como marcando un triste adiós; el cristal de plata que la Heredera del Trono Lunar aún sostenía en una de sus manos se elevó y se perdió en la inmensidad del universo._

_La gente en la tierra no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, aquella dulce joven había dado no sólo su vida, sino la de su propia hija a cambio de la paz en aquel mundo, que de pronto les pareció tan inmenso, tan errado y tan devastador, nadie pudo evitarlo, todos, incluso los que le odiaban lloraron amargamente su pérdida, sintieron en sus corazones una melancolía tan profunda; en el fondo desearon que ella jamás hubiera dado su vida por ellos, no lo merecían!, y sus amigas, su amante, tan valientes que prefirieron morir antes de verla caer a ella, si tan solo esos insignificantes seres humanos pudieran hacer algo….._

_En algún momento, no supieron con exactitud cuándo ni cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzaron a llorar, una de sus lágrimas, la que contenía el sentimiento más puro y sincero albergado en sus corazones levantó el vuelo, eran millones de lágrimas las que flotaban en el aire y todas al mismo tiempo aceleraron su marcha hacia el punto más alto en el cielo; ahí, un hermoso cristal plateado hizo su aparición, aquellas gotas danzaron a su alrededor para terminar uniéndose a él, un enorme destello iluminó la vía láctea. Con tal resplandor, en los planetas vecinos pequeñas esferas de luz comenzaron a emerger de sus centros, aquellas órbitas dieron paso a figuras humanas que observaban tristemente el cielo; eran las almas de quienes alguna vez habitaron esos planetas antes de la guerra con Metallia; quienes gustosos lanzaron al espacio las órbitas que los despertaron de su letargo. En la tierra el cristal de plata albergó también a aquellas esferas, su circunferencia había crecido notablemente, ahora su tamaño asemejaba al de un balón de baloncesto que titilaba sin cesar._

_Los cuerpos de las sailors y de los príncipes aparecieron en la tierra rodeando al hermoso cristal, todas ellas descansaban de forma horizontal, hasta que el cristal de plata atrajo la última esfera de luz, fue entonces que un nuevo resplandor cegó a los presentes; ahora las jóvenes guerreras vestían sus ropajes de princesas y se encontraban flotando de forma vertical, el cristal estalló rompiéndose en ocho partes iguales y tres más, dos de ellas bastante grandes y brillantes y una más, tan pequeña que lucía sumamente frágil, todas aquellas gemas tenían colores diferentes, iban del plateado al dorado pasando por rojo, amarillo, violeta, y rosado; cada una se colocó frente a su guardián quienes al recibir el brillo directo de los cristales poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos y alzando sus manos hasta tocar la hermosa joya, cuándo cada guardián hubo tocado su respectiva gema, sus cuerpos las absorbieron regresando a la vida inmediatamente y no sólo eso, su poder ahora fue capaz de regresar la vida en sus planetas protectores, pronto se comenzaron a reconstruir los edificios que embellecían las calles de cada planeta, los espíritus que momentos antes ayudaron a sus princesas a revivir poco a poco se materializaban; en la luna, el reino lunar volvió a brillar con el resplandor que lo caracterizaba y en la tierra los domos desaparecieron, el sol volvió a brillar entre las nubes, y en el centro de Tokio donde todo había quedado destruido por el paso del tiempo un hermoso palacio de cristal comenzó a brotar del suelo provocando un fuerte temblor que se sintió en cada rincón del planeta._

_Lentamente los cuerpos de las guardianas comenzaron a descender y tocaron con suavidad el piso, sonrieron entre ellas, el último cristal, uno pequeño y rosado se introdujo en el vientre de Serena, indicando que su hija aún seguía con vida, la rubia tocó tiernamente su abdomen, Darien se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, de nuevo miradas entre todos, una nueva sonrisa y corrieron al centro para unirse en un fuerte y emotivo abrazo con el resto de las guardianas._


	36. Celebrando a los reyes

Lo prometido es deuda, este capitulo es el regalo de navidad que les prometi, espero que pasen estas fiestas en compañía de sus familias y de sus seres queridos, mis mejores deseos, y mil gracias por seguir tan fielmente este fic que en la proxima semana llega por fin a su fin! Hehehe dejen reviews!

CAP 36 CELEBRANDO A LOS REYES

_Una vez que el temblor se disipó, la energía eléctrica se comenzó a restablecer, la realidad es que parecía un milagro que eso sucediera ya que todo cuanto había quedado fuera de los campos magnéticos se encontraba en ruinas, incluso en muchos lugares la naturaleza había reclamado su espacio y ahora emergían hermosos pastizales y bellos parajes llenos de flores sobre las estructuras dañadas de los edificios…._

Takeshi- conéctense ya! Necesitamos transmitir todo!- ordenaba entre alterado y excitado a sus compañeros quienes ya buscaban la forma de conectarse de nuevo con el mundo; apenas unos cuantos segundos después lo lograron- woooow, bueno la verdad es que si no hubiéramos vivido esto nadie lo creería- anunciaba en el único canal de tv que por el momento se veía- haciendo un rápido estudio con nuestras computadoras, les informo que estamos en el día primero de enero de nada más y nada menos que el siglo XXX! Es increíble! Señoras y señores esto sí es algo para contarle a nuestros nietos!

_En otras partes del mundo la misma señal comenzaba ser emitida por algunos televisores que habían sobrevivido al encontrarse dentro del perímetro de los domos, la gente se arremolinaba a sus alrededores para seguir enterados de todo lo que acontecía…._

Takeshi- bueno nos dirigiremos ahora a ver qué es lo que sucede con las princesas y el príncipe, pero antes que les parece si los invito a hacer una ovación por kienes salvaron nuestras vidas y las de éste planeta?, digan conmigo, que vivan los reyes!, que vivan las princesas!-

_Toda la gente siguió aquella petición, quizás hace algunas "horas" para ellos les hubiese parecido absurda la idea de que existiera un solo gobierno para el mundo entero y que encima de todo fuera de tipo monárquico pero ahora la gente lo aceptaba, estaban completamente convencidos de que ellos eran de ahora en adelante los soberanos de ese planeta, nadie lo cuestionaba, el grito se generalizó con tal fuerza que un murmullo en forma de alabanza se escuchó en Tokio, y vaya que escuchar aquello que provenía de países tan lejanos, aunque fuese como un murmullo ya era toda una hazaña; los invitados a la boda imitaron los halagos, haciendo que tanto la reina Serenity como las chicas y los príncipes sonrieran agradecidos por el cariño que se les demostraba._

Serena, Darien- interrumpió papá Kenji el abrazo que unía a la bella pareja, logrando que ambos se tensaran al momento- descuiden, no he venido a separarlos, hija- tomó las manos de Serena mientras se ahogaba en llanto- perdóname por favor, perdóname Darien, fui un estúpido, yo siempre supe que la amabas, pero no quería perder a mi hija; tontamente pensé que por ser tu mas grande que ella, terminarías por engañarla, jamás me lo imaginé, si tan solo hubiera sabido-

Darien- creo que yo en su lugar también hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por cuidar a mi hija, aunque en mi caso, yo sé perfectamente quien será su novio- volteó a ver a Helios que había aparecido junto a la Reina minutos antes, el joven se sonrojó inmediatamente al escuchar el comentario, mientras que las chicas, Serena y Kenji reían sinceramente por el comentario-

Kenji- bueno, pues, yo creo que para ser reyes primero tienen que casarse no?-

Serena- papá! Muchas gracias!- abrazó a su progenitor con tal fuerza que casi lo tira al piso-

Sammy- wow Serena! Ahora si te admiro!- el joven la abrazó animadamente- que mis amigos sepan que tu eres mi hermana será fabuloso! Ya quiero verlos!- los presentes rieron con su declaración-

Serena- bueno y por qué no hacemos la fiesta más grande- observó picaronamente a sus amigas y sus parejas- al fin ya todo está listo para una boda no?-

Amy- tomó la palabra Richard- yo, la verdad me dolió mucho perderte, aunque fuera unos momentos, así que, me gustaría, claro si tu me dejas, compartir mi vida contigo- el joven estaba hecho una bombilla roja-

Por supuesto que acepto- agregó en voz un poco baja Amy, ya que también estaba completamente sonrojada-

Andrew- Lita, tu quisieras estar conmigo?, la verdad me gustaría decirte que cuidaré siempre de ti, pero creo que después de todo esto tu cuidarás mejor de mi- comentó con una mano detrás de su cabeza, sin embargo sus palabras sonaron tan graciosas que los invitados no pudieron evitar carcajearse-

Andrew! Sii acepto!- el brinco que pegó la castaña sobre el chico los dejó en el piso a ambos-

Nicolás- Rei, tu abuelo nunca me ha querido para guardián y heredero del templo, pero me imagino que lo que menos harás de ahora en adelante es cuidar el templo así que no creo que se oponga- jugaba con sus dedos constantemente y su mirada estaba escondida tras sus cabellos, como siempre que se encontraba nervioso-

Rei- hay Nicolás tu siempre tan tonto para decir las cosas!- regañó al joven que iba a llorar creyendo que su amada lo rechazaba, sin embargo la pelinegra lo besó rápidamente- aún así acepto, pero tendrás que hacer méritos después!- inquirió en voz alta-

Nicolás – los que tú quieras – el joven no dejaba de hacer pequeñas reverencias-

Abuelo- haaaa y quien cuidará del templo! Yo que tanto me esmeré en él! En cuidarlo! Y así me pagan!- lloraba incesantemente-

Rei- hay abuelito no seas tan exagerado, ya habrá quien pueda cuidarlo, alguien en quien confiemos-

Ian- Sestuna… tu sabes bien lo que siento por ti, por favor aceptame!- imploraba y rogaba a la peliverde por el sí-

Setsuna- tu sabes que no puedo….- estaba triste, se reflejaba en su rostro-

Reina Serenity- claro que puedes Plut, te relevo de tu cargo, creo que ahora que han revivido, algunos de los antiguos guerreros de la Luna pueden tomar tu lugar; quizá si tengas que ir a inspeccionar su trabajo, pero no vivirás más entre las sombras-

_La peliverde lloraba de felicidad, inmediatamente abrazó a Ian y se unieron en un tierno beso._

Mina- bueno yo no quiero interrumpir pero…. Yaten cásate conmigo!- se puso de rodillas estirando sus brazos hacia el joven que se sintió intimidado-

Yaten- Mina, es que….

Seiya- nada, nada, mi hermanito se casará!, ya se caso!, ya se fregó!- cantaba el pelinegro para molestar a su hermano-

Seiya!- gritó molesto Yaten- no se les hace muy pronto? Apenas llevamos días de novios!- el ojiverde se resistía a un compromiso tan grande-

Taiki- no seas llorón! Acepta! Mira que alguien quiera echarse semejante compromiso encima no es fácil jajajajajajaja-

Mina- hay gracias amor! – se colgó de su hombro con ojos de corazones-

Pero si yo ni he dicho que sí- lloriqueó el peligris-

P Kayuga- bueno, mis sailors antes de que sigan con sus compromisos, es tiempo de que les informe de algo- inmediatamente captó la atención de todos- gracias a sus esfuerzos y compromiso como guardianes, no sólo del paneta de fuego sino de la princesa de la Luna también, un regalo les será dado; en éste momento, ustedes pueden elegir con que forma quedarse para siempre, es decir, decidan seguir siendo sailors o decidan regresar a sus cuerpos originales como hombres, así como en éste momento se presentan ante mí; sus poderes les serán respetados, no disminuirán ni se afectarán con su decisión, pero es tiempo de que las incomodidades por las que han pasado sean retiradas de su camino, así que…. Qué deciden?

Seiya- yo quiero seguir siendo hombre-

Yaten- yo también confesó aún con Mina colgada de su brazo-

Taiki- de igual forma yo- esta vez el castaño dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Sahori , la peliroja que le esperaba sentada en una banca-

P Kayuga- entonces, que así sea!- un sinnúmero de estrellas circundaron sus cuerpos, se sientieron mas poderosos, un haz de luz rosada salió de sus cuerpos y se extinguió por completo en el aire- sean felices mis guardianes-

_Una vez terminado el ritual, la princesa se dirigió a Seiya envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo, Mina se aferró aun mas a Yaten, y Taiki se dirigió discretamente a donde su pareja le esperaba._

Hotaru- ustedes no piensan aprovechar la oportunidad?- se dirigió al pelinegro y al castaño-

Taiki- no gracias, quizá un poco más adelante, cuando nos conozcamos mejor- tomó cautelosamente la mano de la chica, mientras que Seiya hizo lo mismo con la de la princesa-

Darien- bueno, les parece si damos inicio a la ceremonia-

Reina Serenity- antes de que eso ocurra, Darien, hay algo para ti- la Reina dirigió una mirada llena de cariño hacia un rincón detrás del escenario, cuatro figuras caminaban lentamente, estaban separadas por parejas, aunque no se reconocía quienes eran, por su tamaño y la forma en la que se desplazaban se adivinaba que eran dos hombres, tomados del brazo por dos mujeres-


	37. Seis bodas y una unión

Hola hola! Pues bueno, quiero agradecerles el haber apoyado este fic desde sus comienzos, se que tuve algunas fallas y no es para menos al ser mi primer fic, pero la verdad me siento muy emocionada por el recibimiento y la aceptación que tuvo la historia entre ustedes; hoy, lo prometido es deuda y subo los dos capítulos finales , esperando que sean de su agrado.

También quiero desearles un muy feliz año nuevo en compañía de sus seres queridos, que todos sus sueños y metas sean alcanzadas!

CAP 36 SEIS BODAS Y UNA UNION

_Darien se paralizó cuando reconoció a dos de las cuatro sombras que se acercaban…_

Darien- no puede ser- susurró más para sí mismo; realmente estaba sorprendido, sus manos sudaban y temblaban sin parar- mamá?... papá? -preguntó confundido, sin embargo algo dentro de él lo hizo correr hacia ellos, aún cuando no entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, los abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño-

Reina Serenity- así es Endymion, y no sólo tus padres de la tierra están aquí- ahora su mirada se dirigió a la otra pareja- también quienes fueran tus padres en el milenio de plata han revivido-

Darien- si, los…. He… los puedo recordar- ahora fueron los antiguos reyes quienes se dirigieron a abrazar a su hijo-

Reina Serenity- el amor de la princesa es tan grande que al pedir por la felicidad de todos, realizó uno de tus más profundos sueños Endymion; tus padres vivirán a término ésta vida, es decir, que no solamente te acompañaran en tu boda como tanto deseabas en secreto, estarán contigo y te verán convertirte en padre, y verán a sus nietos nacer y crecer, hasta que la propia vida se les agote, como debió pasar desde un principio- los ojos del joven brillaron de emoción- Endymion, una disculpa por quitarte a tus padres siendo aún un niño, era la única forma de que fueras lo suficientemente maduro y autosuficiente como para encarar las pruebas que se te pondrían enfrente, y para transmitirle esa seguridad a mi hija-

Darien- entonces, ustedes no…..?

Sr chiba- así es hijo, nos dolió saber el motivo de nuestra muerte, y más aún saber que te dejamos indefenso, pero también estuvimos gustosos de observar en quien te convertiste, tan atento, educado, inteligente, no pudimos haber hecho un mejor trabajo aunque fueran tan pocos años los que convivimos contigo-

Papá- exclamó melancólico en joven- recuperaremos el tiempo perdido-

Sr chiba- hijo, debo decirte que el lugar donde viviremos es en el milenio de plata, junto con los Reyes- miró atentamente a los antiguos padres del pelinegro- nosotros de alguna forma ya no pertenecemos a éste mundo, así que es mejor que estemos allá, de igual forma se que nos visitaremos constantemente-

El Rey Apolo se adelantó a las palabras de joven -hijo mío, me da mucho gusto verte, y saber que al fin cumplirás tus sueños, no te preocupes de nada, ten por seguro que nosotros cuidaremos bien de los Chiba, así como ellos cuidaron de ti; ahora creo que lo más importante y la razón por la que estamos aquí es otra, así que dejemos la melancolía de lado y festejemos que al fin después de tantos años de espera esta unión se va a poder concretar-

_Los invitados inmediatamente se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos entendiendo la petición del Rey; ésta vez las primeras filas tuvieron que quedar desocupadas debido a la cantidad de novias y novios que se sentarían en ellas; cada uno de los chicos estaba en el altar acompañado de sus respectivas madres, sin embargo había dos excepciones, Yaten por ejemplo estaba siendo acompañado por la princesa Kayuga, pero Darien, él estaba sumamente feliz, ya que eran dos mujeres las que le acompañaban en la espera._

_Las novias recorrieron aquel hermoso pasillo una a una eran acompañadas de sus padres, o en casos como el de Lita y Setsuna, caminaban alegres del brazo de Seiya y Taiki, quienes las entregaban con mucho cariño; la última en llegar fue Serena quien del brazo de Kenji no dejaba de sentirse dichosa, era como si flotara entre las nubes, por fin estaba viviendo su sueño más preciado; sin embargo llamó demasiado la atención de su actitud al llegar al altar, es decir, sí le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa a su amado, le tomó de las manos, casi se derretía junto a él, pero cuando el sacerdote tomó su lugar en el centro del pequeño altar la joven le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ella._

Serena- padre, le podría pedir un favor?- lo demás fue inaudible incluso para Darien-

Padre- pero tú sabes bien que eso es imposible- las palabras y el gesto del sacerdote provocaron desconcierto en la gente-

Serena- por eso mismo, lo que le pido es….- de nuevo bajó el tono-

Padre- de acuerdo hija, no puedo negarme a las peticiones de la Reina, pero acataremos las reglas- hizo un ademán con su dedo índice como si le reprimiera con cariño-

Serena- de acuerdo!- ahora si exclamó contenta y por lo alto mientras se dirigía a Darien con ojos de corazón y una sonrisa que embobó al joven por unos segundos-

Padre- las señoritas Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaioh se encuentran en éste espacio?

_Las aludidas se voltearon a ver como preguntándose qué ocurría mientras se pusieron de pie._

Padre- señoritas, si son tan amables de tomar asiento junto con el resto de los novios- ambas se sonrojaron cuando el padre les dirigió una sonrisa y les indicó con la mano dónde tomar asiento mientras continuó hablando- ambas saben perfectamente que en ésta iglesia no se puede casar a parejas del mismo sexo, sin embargo, a petición de la Reina, daré una breve bendición al amor que se profesan, debo advertir que de ninguna forma quedarán casadas ante los ojos de Dios, pero de algún modo esta sencilla misa también les será dedicada a ustedes, en agradecimiento a todo lo que han hecho por la humanidad-

Haruka- bombón!- miró con ojos retadores a la joven-

Serena- hay ya me lo agradecerás!- contestó juguetonamente obteniendo como respuesta un sonrojo más por parte de las involucradas-

Rei- hay no se hagan del rogar, siempre hemos sabido que se quieren de una forma muy especial!-

Michiru- lo entrometidas no se les quita ni vistiendo de princesas verdad?- todos soltaron una carcajada-

Padre- bueno, que dé comienzo ésta ceremonia -

_La misa esta vez transcurrió sin problema alguno, de vez en cuando los invitados reían por más que quisieran controlarse, al ver que de pronto Yaten entendía lo que estaba viviendo e intentaba huir de la situación, sin embargo la fuerza que Mina ponía al estar tomada de su brazo le impedía al joven moverse como él deseaba; Haruka también dirigía miradas fulminantes a Serena cuando podía; ¡mira que verse ella envuelta en una situación así!, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado; pero en el fondo ella sabía que le agradecería eternamente que lo hubiese hecho, ya que no hubiera tenido el valor de pedírselo, es más, comentárselo a Michiru? ni en broma!, por más fuerte y segura que quisiera verse, a veces tan tímida a solas._

Padre- Darien Chiba, Andrew Furuhata, Nicolás Kumada, Richard Santoyo, Yaten Kou e Ian Aizawa aceptan a Serena Tsukino, Lita Kino, Rei Hino, Amy Mizuno, Minako Aino y Setsuna Meio como sus esposas para amarlas y cuidarlas, protegerlas y respetarlas tanto en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza como en la felicidad y en la tristeza todos los días de sus vidas?

-Si acepto- fue la respuesta generalizada de los jóves-

Padre- Serena Tsukino, Lita Kino, Rei Hino, Amy Mizuno, Minako Aino y Setsuna Meio aceptan a Darien Chiba, Andrew Furuhata, Nicolás Kumada, Richard Santoyo, Yaten Kou e Ian Aizawa como sus esposos para amarlos y cuidarlos, protegerlos y respetarlos tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza como en la felicidad y en la tristeza todos los días de sus vidas?

-Si acepto- ahora sonaron al unísono las voces de las chicas-

Padre- bien ahora pasemos a bendecir y colocar las sortijas-

_Las chicas intercambiaron miradas de angustia con sus respectivas parejas en incluso entre ellas, de hecho, los únicos que estaban preparados para ese tipo de rituales eran Darien y Serena._

_La Reina Serenity estuvo entonces de pie, frente a ella apareció una hermosa caja de madera tallada algo delgada, pero bastante larga, asemejaba un viejo cofre; pronto la dama se dirigió al altar y una vez junto a las parejas levantó la tapa, en su interior brillaban soberbias diez hermosas sortijas, cada una de ellas perteneciente a un guerrera en específico, se notaba con sólo mirarlas ya que la piedra preciosa que adornaba el metal, representaba el color del cristal protector de cada princesa, y sobre él se encontraba finamente tallada la figura con la que se nombraba y se representaba a cada planeta; algo llamó la atención de las parejas, bajo el primer anillo se encontraba otro de menor tamaño, más delgado, pero igual de hermoso._

Reina Serenity- éstos anillos han estado en mi poder hace tanto que ya no recuerdo con claridad el día que llegaron a mí, seguramente fue poco antes de la guerra con el negaverso; pertenecen a las diez familias reales que cuidan este sistema solar, el primero de los anillos pertenece al Rey y el segundo a la Reina, es tiempo de que sean ustedes, sus verdaderos protectores y nuevos herederos al trono, quienes los porten-

Nicolás- no, no, no….nosotros, los… los ¿reyes?-

Amy- bueno, supongo que si nosotras somos las princesas guardianas, pues al casarnos subimos al trono-

Mina- y eso los hace a ustedes Reyes-

Richard- creo que son demasiadas sorpresas en un solo día- el joven casi se deja caer de espaldas-

Ejem- el padre interrumpió lo más educadamente posible la plática- si no hay más que agregar podemos continuar con la ceremonia?, hay gente esperando- la última frase casi la susurró mientras señalaba con la mirada a Takeshi y a sus ayudantes que no soltaban sus cámaras tratando de obtener las mejores tomas; no es que tuvieran competencia, pero el momento que vivían era único y querían captarlo a la perfección-


	38. Acostumbrándonos a la nueva vida

El ultimo capitulo de esta historia el cual adelante ya que saldré de vacaciones y si dios me lo permite regreso hasta la próxima semana, aunque para ser honestos toma tanto cariño a esta historia que les regalaré el epilogo para el dia 6 de enero, sin embargo la historia principal llega a su fin en este episodio, mil gracias por su apoyo!

CAP 37 ACOSTUMBRÁDONOS A LA NUEVA VIDA

_Los jóvenes colocaron las sortijas a sus amadas, momento en el cual los atuendos de princesas que vestían las chicas se volvieron un tanto más amplios y más estilizados como todas unas hermosas reinas; en el caso del príncipe Endymion, ocurrió lo mismo que con las jóvenes, su vestimenta cambió dando paso al traje blanco que utilizaría como rey; en cambio, cuando el resto de las chicas colocaron los anillos a sus parejas, éstos destellaron, en sus frentes aparecieron los símbolos que momentos antes estaban marcados en sus argollas, su vestimenta también cambió y los presentes mostraron cierto interés en lo ocurrido, volteando a ver instintivamente a la Reina Serenity quién trató de evadir las miradas para no seguir retrasando más la ceremonia, en algún momento después explicaría lo que estaba pasando…._

_Ahora seguía el ritual del lazo y las arras, ésta vez intervinieron la princesa Kakyuu elaborando los lazos con las flores típicas de su planeta al momento que los pasaba entre las parejas, y el joven Helios que en vez de arras obsequió pequeñas piedras provenientes de ilusión asegurando rápidamente que éstas tenían el poder de cuidar los sueños que los reyes tuvieran para con sus súbditos y sus respectivos mundos._

Padre- antes de dar por terminada esta celebración otorgo mi bendición a unas chicas, muy especiales, que por el simple hecho de defender con sus propias vidas éste planeta, son merecedoras de la más absoluta felicidad y de un respeto que hago extendido hacia la forma en que ellas elijan llevar esa felicidad a cabo. Sin más que agregar los declaro maridos y mujeres, ya pueden besar a las novias!-

_El público se levantó de sus asientos estallando en aplausos y porras para las nuevas parejas de Reyes; aún quienes se encontraban lejos de la fiesta, vagando por las calles semi destruidas de las grandes ciudades alrededor del mundo, festejaban de alguna forma lo que significaba una nueva era en la historia del mundo; en Tokio las parejas casi no se habían podido ver desde que se dio por concluida su unión ya que las fotos y los abrazos por parte de todos eran demasiado continuos; momentos más tarde la comida estaba siendo servida y todas las parejas bailaban su primera pieza como matrimonio al centro de la pista deleitando a los invitados._

Nicolás- bueno y entonces dónde pasaremos nuestras lunas de miel- preguntó confusa al recordar que la mitad del mundo estaba completamente destruido-

Mina- hay picarón! Ya te urge verdad!-

El joven se sonrojó inmediatamente, casi no podía hablar- Mi, Mi, Mina! No, no, no lo digo por eso!

Amy- ya deja de molestarlo Mina, no vez que Nicolás de por sí es tímido!-

Rei- él lo dice porque el mundo está medio destruido! Tonta!- golpeó a Mina en la cabeza-

Darien- mmm es cierto, en eso no habíamos pensado-

Lita- pues yo opino que lo mejor sería pasarlo en el Milenio de Plata-

Amy- tienes razón Lita, lo mejor es que los chicos conozcan de una vez el palacio lunar, aunque también creo que sería bueno que nosotras conociéramos los que alguna vez fueron nuestros palacios-

Andrew- a ver si entendí iremos de Luna de miel a la Luna?-

-Y a Júpiter agregó la castaña-

Andrew- oh por Dios, si esta mañana alguien me hubiera dicho que esto me pasaría me hubiera reído a carcajadas-

Michiru- tenemos que ponernos al corriente de nuestros planetas lo más pronto posible, ayudar a reconstruirlos y sobre todo reclutar a nuevos ejércitos que los protejan en nuestra ausencia-

Haruka- ja, en nuestro caso creo que tendremos una responsabilidad más grande Michiru- su tono de voz volvió a ser el seco y grueso tono de siempre, ya sin el miedo que se reflejaba por las dudas de la batalla-

Michiru- si eso debemos agradecérselo a Serena- agregó entre sarcástica y bromista-

Setsuna- bueno Ian y yo también tendremos una gran responsabilidad, las puertas del tiempo y nuestro planeta son una carga bastante pesada-

Serena- hay si pero la Reina te dijo que pondrá guardias que te ayuden- le recordó pícaramente-

Setsuna- no me puedo confiar, aún así seguiré al tanto de todo-

La Reina Serenity interrumpió en ese momento la discusión- también recuerden que alguien debe vigilar a la pequeña Hotaru en su trabajo como princesa- sonrió tiernamente a la chica que la acompañaba escasos metros detrás de ella- pero eso lo deliberarán ustedes más tarde, ahora he venido a explicarles lo que sucedió al colocarles los anillos a los jóvenes- ahora sí, había captado la atención de todos- esas argollas les otorgaron una pequeña parte del poder del planeta que ahora protegerán, deberán entrenar mucho para dominar esas habilidades, no son demasiadas ni tan poderosas como las de las princesas, pero les ayudarán a mantenerlas a salvo en caso de una nueva batalla, eso distraerá a sus enemigos mientras las princesas huyen, o en su caso se preparan para pelear-

Richard- no se supone que con esta batalla la paz reinaría para siempre en el universo?-

Reina Serenity- así es, en éste universo, pero éste no es el único, hay más, ustedes lo irán descubriendo con el paso del tiempo; quizás algún día algún enemigo se aventure a tratar de conquistarnos, o quizá ustedes libren una batalla en apoyo a algún otro universo; es por eso que sus poderes se incrementaron- se dirigió a las chicas y a Endymion- y en el caso de ustedes, bueno como Reyes no pueden quedarse al mismo nivel que sus súbditos, es simple, no tardarán mucho en entender de lo que les hablo-

_Los jóvenes voltearon a ver a Endymion, tratando de que les explicara lo que de verdad se empeñaban en entender, pero era demasiada información en sus cabezas para un solo día; el pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros y cuando se disponía a hablar después de mucho meditar su respuesta fue interrumpido por sus padres.._

Rey Apolo- hijo, nos retiramos, los esperamos pronto de visita. Cuando se encuentren disponibles claro está- lo dijo en un tono sumamente picarón, dado que su luna de miel la pasarían cerca de ellos lo que causó que los jóvenes se sonrojaran-

Reina Hera- gracias por darnos ésta oportunidad Serena- abrazó cariñosamente a su nueva nuera- y por Apolo no te preocupes, tendrás que acostumbrarte a su particular humor- agregó en forma de regaño a su acompañante-

Serena- no se preocupe y, gracias a ustedes por hacer feliz a mi Endymion -

Sres Chiba- adiós Darien, nos vemos mañana- agitaban su mano en señal de despedida, mientras el mismo halo de luz que horas antes había transportado a la reina, los absorbía lentamente conduciéndolos a su nuevo destino-

_La fiesta se alargó hasta entrada la madrugada, entre juegos, concursos, cantos, fuegos artificiales y mucho baile, las parejas disfrutaron al fin de un momento de tranquilidad que sabían, esta vez les duraría el suficiente tiempo como para intentar tener una vida lo más normal posible. Pasadas las tres de la mañana las parejas se comenzaron a despedir anunciando su partida durante un par de semanas; las bromas por parte de los padres y familiares de los jóvenes no se hicieron esperar ya que era toda una novedad tener a alguien de la realeza entre ellos y más la comparación entre la forma de vida que llevaban antes y la que llevarían de hoy en adelante._

Darien- estaremos de regreso en una semana, tenemos que comenzar la reconstrucción de la tierra lo antes posible, pero no se desesperen, si alguno de ustedes al regresar a casa, se encuentra con que ésta desapareció con todo lo que pasó del día de hoy, sean bienvenidos en el Palacio de Cristal, por el momento, parte de los antiguos guerreros de la Luna, cuidan de él y ya tienen órdenes de atenderlos como se merecen-

Molly- gracias Darien!, la verdad es un gusto saber que ustedes serán nuestros gobernantes, siempre han sido tan sencillos y amables-

Ikuko- diviértanse mucho hija, nosotros nos mantendremos en contacto con ustedes por cualquier cosa que se necesite aquí en la tierra-

Serena- gracias mamá, y a ti papá… gracias por apoyarnos- le dirigió una tierna y sincera sonrisa a su progenitor-

Kenji- no Serena, gracias a ti por darme una nueva oportunidad, Darien, cuídala mucho de acuerdo?-

Darien- sabe que siempre lo haré-

Taiki- y nosotros que haremos?

Seiya- mmmm podemos cuidar de la Tierra mientras los Reyes regresan?

Haruka- supongo que aunque me oponga, de alguna forma ustedes ya pertenecen a ésta familia, así que son de nuestra entera confianza para que cuiden del Palacio de Cristal-

_Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas, Haruka no confiaba en nadie que no fuera Michiru o si acaso Setsuna, acaso la boda la estaba afectando? Bueno las burlas pusieron un poco sonrojada a la rubia, quien prefirió ser la primera en comenzar a abrir el portal de teletransportación en vez de contestar a las incitaciones de sus compañeras…_

_A la mañana siguiente…._

Mina- hay pillines que ocupados estuvieron anoche!- se dirigió a Serena y Darien quienes se sonrojaron-

Rei- pero si tu, por Dios!, Nicolás y yo no pudimos dormir! Nos tenían que tocar de vecinos!-

Yaten- de cualquier forma no hubieran dormido, a Nicolás parecía que lo estuveran matando jajajajajajajjaa-

Lita- que bueno que nos tocó del otro lado del pasillo, para evitar comentarios de éste par!- se refirió al peligris y a la rubia-

Richard- si les hubieran tocado ellos de vecinos se los hubieran boteaneado más que a Rei y Nicolás, ups! Yo no dije nada!- aclaró ante la mirada asesina de Lita

Andrew- pues no sé cómo pudiste darte cuenta de algo con tanto ruido que veían de tu recámara!- logró que la peliazul y su pareja se sonrojaran y quisieran desaparecer de ahí-

Darien- dejemos los comentarios incómodos de lado la Reina nos llama-

_Todos admitieron que era una mejor idea hablar con la Reina Serenity que seguir ventaneándose porque no les convendría en lo más mínimo cuando salieran más detalles a la luz-_

Reina Serenity- buenas tardes jóvenes, durmieron bien?-

-Todos se sonrojaron con el tono usado por la Reina, era cierto, pasaban de las dos de la tarde y ellos apenas salían de sus habitaciones-

Reina Serenity- me da muchísimo gusto que al fin todas hayan podido unirse a sus más grandes amores, eso las hará más fuertes y mas seguras de si mismas-

Lita- al fin?, eso significa que…-

Reina Serenity- que ellos iban a ser sus esposos desde el Milenio de Plata, ellos eran guerreros en sus planetas, por eso los cristales resplandecieron al encontrar a los dueños para quienes fueron hechos-

Amy- ya decía yo, que eso nunca había pasado, los poderes que hemos obtenido son porque estaban dormidos en nosotras, no porque se nos hayan regalado-

Reina- así es mis senshis, ellos ya tenían esos poderes anteriormente-

Los chicos no pudieron pronunciar palabra alguna, por sus mentes no pasaba nada, estaban absolutamente en blanco.


	39. Epilogo

hola de nuevo! aqui compliendo con la promesa de su regalo de reyes!, mil gracias por seguir con esta historia hasta su final, espero que los proximos fics sigan contando con su apoyo! que tengan un muy lindo dia!

CAP 38 EPILOGO SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS

¿?- Ya dejáme aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, auxilio!

¿?- jamás permitiré que le hagas daño!-

¿?- no te metas!, éste no es tu asunto!-

¿?- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa suéltame! Me estas lastimandoooooo-

_Un batallón de pequeños con armaduras de cartón y espadas de __plastico__ corría por los pasillos de un hermoso palacio__ creyendose los guerreros de una grandiosa batalla, luchando por sus princesas contra la malvada Minita y contra el pequeño Andrew que el dia de hoy perdió en el piedra papel o tijeras y le había tocado ser un enemigo del espacio exterior ayudado por su monstruosa__mascota Diana._

-Grr, grr- no se atrevan a dañar a mi amo! Él y yo nos apoderaremos del universooo! Y no hay nada que puedan hacer! – amenazaba Diana desde lo alto de un bote de basura que era la nave donde viajaban-

- yo te salvaré!- gritaba Richard subido en las ramas de un árbol que daba al hermoso pasillo-

Ian- noo yo te salvaré Rini!- el travieso jovencito se lanzó en sus patines a toda velocidad-

Rini- hay! Cuidado! Me lastimaste!-

Setsuna- ya dejen de jugar tan rudo niños, saldrán lastimados y despues van a estar llorando- giró su cabeza un poco para enfocar a un niño en particular- Ian, suelta a la pequena dama ya te dijo que la estas lastimando- ordenaba pacientemente mientras se acercaba a paso lento a donde los pequeños se encontraban-

Ian- si mamá, perdón Rini no quise lastimarte tú sabes que es juego- el niño estaba bastante apenado-

Rini- descuida Ian no hay problema- le dirigio una bella sonrisa, mientras por su cabeza paso una idea- Plu, como esta mi mamá?-

Setsuna- ella esta bien pequeña dama, en estos momentos supongo que van camino al hospital real junto con tu mamá Andrew, quieren ir a despedirse de ellas?-

- si plu!- fue la respuesta de los dos al unísono-

Richard- no están nerviosos por que pronto tendrán hermanitos?- les preguntó a los pequeños que se dirigían a la salida acompañados de la peliverde-

Andrew- pues algo. Yo ya quiero conocer a mi hermanita!- el chico quería seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por la pequeña Hotaru-

-Hay niños no sean montoneros con Setsuna! Que no ven que apenas si puede caminar en ése estado?-

Minita- hay pero si sólo está embarazada!-

Rei- pues por eso lo dice! A ver tu intenta cargar con una sandía en tu panzota todo el tiempo!-

Mina- pues no creo que sea tan difícil!- comenzó con una guerra de lenguas que se estaba volviendo interminable-

Ian- hay no se a quienes sacaron ustedes!- comentó enfadado caminando detrás de su mamá-

-Cállate!- Le gritaron ambas el mismo tiempo-

Setsuna- niñas! Compórtense como las princesitas que son!-

Richard- no pidas milagros Plu!-

Andrew- esas dos nunca van a cambiar! Y menos cuando se les une Rini! Jajajaja-

Rini- no empiecen! Quiero llegar a ver a mi mamá!-

_En otra parte del palacio_

Rei- apúrate Serena!, Lita ya te está esperando en la camioneta!-

Serena- no me presiones! Ya te quiero ver con semejante panzota-

Rei- pues ya tengo una hija! Y veme con 6 meses de embarazo aún soy rápida, no como tú!-

Serena- tu lo has dicho tienes 6 meses no nueve!, pero ya te veré así en poco tiempo, me burlaré de ti!-

Mina- ya Serena tranquila como dice el dicho, al mal paso darle un perro que ladre-

Luna- hay Mina tu no cambias, es al mal paso darle prisa- comentó la gatita con una gota en su cabeza-

Mina- por eso decía!-

Rei- eres una tonta! Y apúrate tu también o te dejaremos!-

Ian- hay ya se a quienes sacaron este parecito- señaló a sus amigas-

-mamá! Cuídate mucho si?, quiero que regreses pronto!- comentó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la pequeña dama-

Serena- claro que sí pequeña, si todo sale bien mañana por la tarde ya estaré de regreso- le dio un tierno abrazo y un beso junto con una cálida sonrisa-

Andrew- y mi mamá?- preguntó el pequeño tímidamente-

- con tu papá en la camioneta- contestó el joven Rey Endymion que en ése momento llegaba corriendo desde la otra ala del palacio- ve con ellos a despedirte-

Artemis- te acompaño-

_Minutos después en el Hospital_

Amy- calma Darien, todo saldrá bien! Pronto estarán sus bebés aquí-

Darien- lo sé Amy, yo mismo supervisé todo pero no puedo evitarlo-

Andrew- es que, el que las dos estén en trabajo de parto es algo, un poco, no sé, estresante-

Richard- ahora ya sabes lo que sentía cuando Amy y Serena fueron las primeras en ser mamás, el mismo día-

Yaten- pobre de ti, no entiendo como no te desmayaste jajaja, si me hubiera tocado a mí creo que yo si me hubiera desmayado!

Andrew- pues gracias a Dios que tu hija fue la última! No me hubiera gustado ver desfiguros-

Rei- pues es que Mina siempre es la última para TODO!

Mina- pues no me preocupa, así como son ustedes seguro cuando esté dando a luz ya tendrán de nuevo dos meses de embarazo!-

Mina!- regaño el pelinegro a la rubia-

-pues es la verdad Darien, por eso dejan a las pobres de Haruka y Michiru de nanas 4 veces por semana no?- dijo pícaramente la ojiazul-

Andrew- pues que yo recuerde tu también les dejas a Minita no? Así que no critiques-

_La discusión hubiera seguido por largo tiempo de no ser por el médico que salió a informar del nacimiento de ambas creaturas en perfecto estado de salud.._

Doctor- Rey Endymion, Rey Andrew, pasen por favor ya pueden ver a sus esposas, muchas felicidades, sus hijos son una niña y un niño bastante sanos y grandes!, llegarán en unos segundos más con las enfermeras para que los conozcan- dicho esto se retiró rápidamente cediendo el paso a los jóvenes-

Felicidades!- gritaron al unísono todos abrazando a los nuevos padres-!- los abrazos no se hicieron esperar una vez que les dieron la feliz noticia; desde el día de la boda los chicos habían sido tan felices con sus respectivas parejas, y todos se habían convertido en padres tan rápidamente que apenas podían creerlo, era como si de pronto hubieran renacido en otra vida completamente diferente; hoy todos eran Reyes, viajaban constantemente a los planetas donde miles de años antes habían nacido; la tierra, y el sistema solar habían sido reconstruidos en su totalidad, dando paso a la mejor era que jamás hubiera vivido éste universo, ahora todos conocían y dominaban sus poderes a la perfección. Haruka y Michiru descubrieron en sus investigaciones que el ser humano había vivido en un gran error, el lugar donde habitamos es un macro universo, es decir, miles de universos unidos por el espacio - tiempo; a eso se refería la Reina Serenity, algunos de esos universos apenas comenzaban su existencia, otros estaban en épocas bastante rudimentarias y otros más estaban sumidos en un apogeo tecnológico, sin embargo el único universo que había alcanzado ya su destino era éste, donde la paz reinaba gracias a las legendarias Sailors Scouts.

Ahora los guerreros a quienes ellas entrenaban se encargaban de mantener vigilados a los demás universos; ellos sabían bien que no podían intervenir de ninguna manera en el desarrollo de sus vidas; sus gobernantes debían elegir su destino, como alguna vez sucedió en éste planeta y en éste sistema solar, sin embargo sí apoyaban a los civiles en caso de guerras, ayudaban a la conservación de especies y su investigación, y de alguna forma si la amenaza crecía tanto como para incomodar a éste universo, entonces sí intervenían; por tanto se les reconocía como héroes en cada planeta a donde llegaran después de sus batallas.

La gente en la tierra y en los demás planetas seguía su curso en la vida, a pesar de vivir en una utopía, sus vidas tenían el propósito de ayudar en otros mundos, así que todos y cada uno se mantenían sumamente ocupados, manteniendo un equilibrio muy delicado entre el bien y el servicio y las desgracias que otros vivían.

Las chicas y sus parejas cumplieron también sus sueños, Amy y Darien eran médicos muy reconocidos sin embargo dedicaban casi todos sus conocimientos a los hospitales para refugiados de otros planetas y para el ejército, ya que de otra forma la mayor parte de la gente querría ser tratada por ellos y todo terminaría en un verdadero caos. Lita, Andrew y Rei fundaron una cadena de restaurantes que se extendía a lo largo de la vía Láctea, en donde se atendía a los Reyes, Príncipes y sailors provenientes de otros universos.

Nicolás y Richard dedicaron su tiempo a la administración de la prensa, es decir, ellos notificaban de cualquier cosa que mereciera ser una publicada tanto en éste planeta como en los demás.

Mina junto con los hermanos Kou tenían montado un espectáculo de entretenimiento también para los soberanos de los diferentes mundos que les visitaban, mientras que Hotaru decidió continuar con sus estudios y ayudar a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna quienes decidieron no abandonar su puesto de Scouts y de ésa forma entrenar a los nuevos guerreros que, de hecho, se ofrecieron gustosos después de aquella batalla que les otorgó la paz definitiva en sus planetas; Y cuando por algún motivo no lo hacían Michiru tocaba el violin en presentaciones con los Kou y Haruka simplemente corría a gran velocidad su auto en algunas competencias, mientras que Setsuna e Ian vigilaban las puertas del tiempo disfrutando de sus momentos en soledad.

Ahora, todos vivían la maravilla de volver a ser padres, la primera vez Amy y Serena fueron las mamás inaugurales con la pequeña dama y el pequeño Richard, después de ellas siguieron Lita y Rei con el pequeño Andrew y la pequeña Rei; y por último Setsuna y Mina con Ian y la pequeña del mismo nombre que su madre.

En ésta ocasión Serena y Lita traían al mundo a los segundos de la camada, eran el pequeño Darien y una nena del mismo nombre que su mamá, Rei, Amy y Setsuna darían a luz al parecer en la misma semana, dentro de unos tres meses, ahora Rei tendría la dicha de tener un varoncito al que llamaría Nicolás y Amy y Setsuna esperaban niñas, Mina sería la última y con ella llegaría el pequeño Yaten; en realidad era muy simple, las chicas habían decidido que todos sus hijos llevaran los nombres de sus padres, ya que presentarlos en sociedad y en otros planetas cuando viajaban todas juntas era un caos, sabían bien que ni ellas mismas recordarían los nombres de tantos niños cuando estuvieran al cuidado de ellos, y para los súbditos sería mucho más fácil reconocerles y recordarles por sus propios padres; Haruka y Michiru por su parte, se hicieron cargo de Hotaru quien ahora ya era una hermosa adolescente de 14 años de edad y quien les ayudaba en el cuidado de la jauría cuando las demás parejas deseaban un tiempo a solas.

Kenji era el abuelo más orgulloso de todos, simplemente gastaba todo su salario en comprarles cosas a su nieta y a su futuro nieto; quién lo diría, esa pequeña le robó el corazón muchos años antes; ahora él era bastante allegado a Darien, le respetaba y lo quería bastante, incluso en varias ocasiones viajó en compañía de Ikuko a la Luna para tener una mejor relación con sus consuegros.

Sammy creció bastante, ahora era algo así como novio de Momo, la pequeña amiga que Rini tenía cuando viajó al pasado y que ahora tenía 14 años.

Lo que ninguno esperaba, es más ni se imaginaban, es que en el futuro su imperio sería realmente indestructible, Rini estaba segura de compartir su vida con Helios, mientas que Darien y Lita contraerían nupcias apenas alcanzando la mayoría de edad; de hecho, todos los príncipes y princesas se casaron entre ellos; ahora sí que eran una gran familia, y no sólo eso, al juntar los poderes de un planeta con otro éstos se incrementaban y si a esto aunaban el hecho de que todos eran hijos de guerreros, no había nadie, ni en el universo más recóndito que se atreviera siquiera a retarlos, haciendo así que Tokio de Cristal, aquel bello sueño que algún día tuvieron dos enamorados fuera una eterna realidad, donde todos compartían y cumplían los sueños de todos.


End file.
